Spiritus
by Kirya-chan
Summary: In 2012, the Blue Fire wiped out the whole western Europe. She knows it, afterall she had witnessed it and always imagined death to be peaceful. She never thought she would wake up 300 years in the future. Her mission? Destroy the ones responsible of war. In big, Mankind. Her name? Elise Schenberg. Love and tragedies await on this twisted quest for war eradication. OcXSetsuna
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This story had already been published but since I wasn't really happy about it I decided to restart it over.**

Me: Hello! This is my first story...were technicly second attempt in this fandom.

COM: Yo.

Me: This is my partner COM. He's going to assist me in this.

COM: She doesn't own Gundam 00. She's just a fan of Setsuna.

Me: They didn't need to know that...anyway this is just a prologue. A preview of the chapters to come.

COM: A very long prologue.

Me: Whatever...ENJOY!

* * *

**Spiritus**

_PROLOGUE_

_Spirit has many different meanings and connotations, most of them relating to a non-corporeal substance contrasting with the material body. The word is often used to refer to the consciousness or personality._

* * *

I stared down at the rails of the subway station. I yawned and stretched. Today was another day of school, fortunatly the holidays are near and I'll be able to spend time with my father.

We'll go to the beach, camping and go to our house in Japan! When your father is one of the most famous physician and inventor you kind of get some privileges. I sure you know him, there I just have to say my name for your lightball to shine.

Elise Schenberg.

I sighed, going around the world is fun but that is if your dad is with you. My mother passed away when I was barely 5. Since then, my father almost never comes home. Burying himself under piles of work.

"El!"

I turned around just to receive a newspaper straight on the face.

"Read it!" my best friend Sarah said with I guess a big grin. I'm blinded by a yellow colored paper that was obviously picked up in the street so what can I say?

"Mmufmuf."

"Come on!"

I grabbed the paper and gasped. Sarah was impatiently stomping her foot so I hurried to read the headline.

**Jeudi 30 novembre 2012**

**Découverte d'une energie propre!**

**(Thursday 30****th**** of November 2012 – Discovery of a clean energy!)**

I narrowed my eyes and continued reading the Brussels local newspaper. My eyes widened and I looked at my friend in disbelief.

"Can you imagine? Your father discovered a new type of energy!" she exclaimed. "Blue light?" I mumbled. "The article says it's just a temporary name," she said pointing to the word on the text.

**Metro à destination de Hermann-Debroux arrive dans quelques instants.**

**(Subway train heading towards Hermann-Debroux will arrive shortly)**

"Have you done today's science homework?" Sarah asked. "Hn."

"El you can't be serious. You're not honoring your father you know," she scolded. "Science was never my thing and you know it," I replied boarding the train and going to sit down on a nearby seat. She sighed. I turned my head towards the window as the train shook and began his progression in the dark tunnels.

"I bet your father wasn't at home yesterday," my friend said. I just nodded.

"I guess that with his new project he doesn't have time for his only daughter," I stated bitterly. "Don't say that, he loves you a lot and just wants your happiness."

"I can't seem to think that way Sarah."

We stayed silent for a while, not uttering a single word. The noise of the train was the only sound that could be heard. I lifted the newspaper and read the article about the strange phenomenon that took place in an agricultural area in the outskirts of the city.

"A meteorite crashed in the fields near our city and they were fortunatly no victims. This celestial rock wasn't detected by any base or research facility. It was taken..." I continued reading the text outloud. Sarah looking at me once in a while.

"Where do you think it came from? The Blue Light is said to have been discovered inside," she finally spoke.

"Maybe a distant planet..." I murmured.

**Delta subway station – 16:10**

I was sitting on a bench, waiting for Sarah. If she doesn't show up soon she'll miss the train. I grunted, that damn science teacher gave me a zero and I guess it's kind of normal but what angers me the most is that they use my name to scold me. Your father this, Schenberg that. I'm not my father! He may be a genius but I suck in science! I hate it! It was many years ago that I considered my paternal a role model. Now he's just a man still mourning over his wife's death! Of course I miss my mom but we could have moved on together!

Instead you left me all alone in a cold appartement.

If it weren't for my anger and the fact I was in public, I would have let those tears I'm currently holding slide down my cheeks.

"Hey El!"

I looked to my right and saw Sarah running towards me. Her blond hair a real mess and her knees bruised.

"What the hell happened?!" I exclaimed shaking her shoulders. "Errr...wwellll...III...fffeeell...ffrroom...tthhe the...stairs," was her incomprehencible answer. I stopped shaking her and she took a big breath.

"I fell from the stairs," Sarah repeated more clearly. I facepalmed.

"I thought you were assaulted or something!" I shouted. "Nah, I was late and needed to hurry but I tripped."

I sighed.

"You know there still is five minutes left before the train arrives," I pointed out. "What! I thought I was late!"

"Admit it, your baby bear watch is broken."

"You're just jealous becouse your's is not as awesome as mine!"

"Sure I'm jealous of baby winny printed on a watch."

I heard a metallic shriek and stared with wide eyes at the train entering the station.

"..."

"Ha! Who's watch is broken now!" Sarah said smugly. We boarded the train.

"Say. Are you coming at Kimberley's birthday party?" my companion asked. I shook my head and went to sit down. "But why? You should really try to socialize you know. Besides, I heard she invited those hot guys from the soccer team," she said with a dreamy look.

"Those with an ego the same size as their training field?" I asked. "Come on, they're not so mean," Sarah insisted. I looked out the window.

"I can't anyway since I'm going to see my dad," I said. Her eyes widened in surprise. The voice of the driver then announced my stop and I left, waving goodbye to Sarah. When the train was completely out of sight, I climbed the stairs and headed towards the enormous building that was my father's working place.

The doors slid open and stepped inside.

"Oh Elise! Hello!" a man greeted from the reception. It was Thomas Evarts. My father's apprentice. Even if science wasn't my best subject I knew that at 18, being able to get such a wanted title was impressive.

"Hello Mr. Evarts," I greeted politely. "Come on, Mr. Evarts is my father. Call me Thomas already," he said laughing. I smiled.

"You came to see your father?" the young man asked. I nodded. We started walking and took an elevator.

"Came to see our neew discovery I presume?"

"Yes."

The doors opened and we entered a corridor with windows on the opposite wall. I looked through them and gasped.

I could see the whole city from up here!

I then heard some voices. There was a group of man wearing neat suits and another wearing the traditional white coat. Between those two groups stood a tall young man with brown hair.

My father, Aeolia Schenberg.

I wanted to call him but the words stayed stuck in my throat.

"Hey ! Look who came by for a visit!" Thomas yelled. They turned towards us and my father's eyes widened.

"Elise!" he exclaimed walking towards me. He gave me a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him. I swallowed my tears, I couldn't have him worrying.

"Doctor Schenberg, could we see the subject?" one of the men in suits asked with a stoic expression. I frowned at him. My father approved and took my hand.

"I'm afraid children are not alowed," he continued. My jaw-dropped.

"He's right dear, now could you wait for me at the cafeteria?" my father asked with a sad smile. I nodded.

I glared at the back of the guy in his tux. Who is he anyway? I noticed Thomas had left with them, leaving me all alone.

Again.

I was about to head back down when an idea popped in my mind. I grinned. They didn't think they would get red of me that easily?

I ran in the direction they left and soon reached the group. I hid in a corner and slowly followed them. After some corridors I saw them enter a big door. They were talking with the security guards so I took this chance to enter. I quickly jumped behind a machine and sat. I looked around the room and had to hold a gasp.

In the middle, was a guy propably reaching 3m in length. He was all grey and I even wondered if it was a human or a robot. He lifted his head showing bright purple eyes, almost lavender.

That wasn't what struck me the most however.

His irises...they were black...

The thing growled at the approching men.

"So it was true...inside the meteorite was..." one of the man whispered. "Can you believe it general?!" another exclaimed. General!

"Please sit down gentlemen, the demonstration is about to start," my father said with a bow.

I walked closer to the being while my father made his speech. The metal colored man turned to me.

I gulped.

"Er...hi?" I greeted.

Now that I took a closer look at it...it indeed looked like a young man of around 25 years. I also noticed he was wearing a sort of armor.

"We called it ELS, short for Extraterrestial Living-metal Shapeshifter."

My eyes widened.

"Could we have a little view of his abilities?" the general demanded. "Of course,"

A glass wall then fell behind me. What the hell?

"Fire."

I covered myself as numerous missiles came to hit him...and were absorded.

The men gasped.

The being's arms then shifted into a shield and sword, blocking and cutting the rest of the arsanal thrown at him.

He roared and they stood up from their chairs.

"**DIE!**"

That voice was filled with anger. Anger and pain.

They were shooting on a living being.

His arms then changed back into their normal shape and blue light escaped from them.

"The Blue Light!" my father yelled ordering to everyone to take cover. I could feel the heat of the particles on my skin and I screamed.

"Papa!"

"ELISE!"

My father ran towards the glass wall, ignoring Thomas's yells. He fell on his knees infront of me.

"Don't worry...everything is gonna be okay," he said touching the glass.

"Pa..."

There was a light.

Aeolia was pulled back as the glass shattered and the room exploded.

* * *

_The notion of a person's ''spirit'' and ''soul'' often overlap, as both contrast with the body and are considered the surviving state after death of a living being._

* * *

It was dark...so dark. I could hear voices around me and a beeping sound.

"_Make a blood tranfusion! Hurry!"_

"_She lost too much blood!"_

"_Her cardiac rhythm is decreasing!"_

The beeping sound then continued. Not stopping this time. An endless beep.

"_ELISE!"_

Dad...it feels weird. I can't feel my heartbeats anymore.

"_We're sorry ."_

I wanted to sleep...something was dragging me deeper in the darkness.

"_NO! She can't die!"_

I don't know how much time there is between all those sentences. I know they aren't consecutive. One hour could pass before I heard a new voice. But how long?

"_It's sad...at such a young age."_

"_When are her funerals taking place?"_

"I don't know," a doctor said to the nurse infront of him. She nodded and the man left. The nurse turned around and stared at the limp body. The face of the deceased girl covered by a towel. She approched the bed and took the papers on it.

"She died 2 hours ago, Elise Schenberg..."

The young woman moved towards a table and started arranging the wires of the Heartbeat Counter.

Then, there was a sound.

The nurse blinked and looked at the screen. The line was moving. Not a lot but still moving.

"Maybe it's a record," she thought outloud.

She heard the bed crack. She turned around.

Dark...all I could see was dark. I heard a scream and I tried to make out a light. I moved my feet and fell to the ground. My body suddenly heavy.

There was another scream and I just wanted whoever was doing this to just shut up. I gripped sort of stick and lifted myself up.

Another scream.

"Shut up!"

My voice came out low and dry. I heard running footsteps and presumed the person left. I tried to walk using the ''stick'' for support. I heard the sound of wheels. So that thing has wheels? It was soupposed to be a quiet sound but everything I heard felt like my ears were gonna explode. I looked up and saw a light. There was a figure in the light.

My vision was slowly adjusting and I could see a man.

My father.

"Papa!" I called moving closer. Just like when I was little...

There was a gunshot.

Except that when I was little I wasn't shot down.

* * *

_Spirit comes from the latin word spiritus meaning breath but also soul, courage and vigor._

* * *

Why?

That's the only question I could ask myself.

Why were they looking at me like that?

I was inside a sort of capsule. Several wires attached to my body. They all left the room little by little.

"_You won't feel pain anymore..."_

My father was the last one left in the room.

"_You'll be able to rest in peace..."_

All those eyes filled with pity, disgust and horror.

"_It is inhuman."_

"_It is a flawed being."_

"_Imperfection."_

"_Disgusting."_

Papa...tell them to shut up! My head hurts...papa? Why are you turning around? Don't look at me like that...papa...don't close the door...don't leave me alone...

Alone.

* * *

_The mind and body are said to be united by the simple link of emotions between a soul and body. The body may go, but the spirit still remains._

* * *

I looked at the time and grunted. I was late and today was the big day.

"Katrine, I thought you wouldn't make it,"

I brushed some of my black hair of my face and smiled at my older brother.

"Grandfather is in the room," he said. I nodded.

"I have an announcement for the people on Earth. We are the Celestial Being, a private army that has control over Gundams. The purpose of our organisation is to completely eradicate war. We will not attack anyone for our own benefit, we stand for the people. Country, energy, religion r for any other reason. If there is war, we will be there to stop it..."

A man clothed in a black suit wearing glasses was speaking infront of a camera. To tell the truth, he wasn't on live. This was meant to be recorded on tape to be published in the future.

In a very far future.

Iwas leaning on the doorway, quietly listening to the man's words. Afterall, it was for a gigantic plan. Aeolia Schenberg continued his speech for the citizens of another time with a stoic expression.

Well the man disguising himself as him.

Because Aeolia Schenberg had died a long time ago. Before this year 2097.

I sighed as she continued staring at my grandfather, Thomas Evarts.

They needed a famous figure for the broadcast, and besides it was Schenberg's dream. They're still following the Spirit Project previously created by him. They're even using the same technology to build the Gundams.

The Spirit Project, created to eliminate war by using the power of the Titano Machinas. The Spirits, eight chosen people, had to carry on this mission. A twisted mission. Aeolia believed that mankind was responsible for all the misery of this world.

So they had to be eliminated to eradicate war.

"Destroy humanity as we know it now, was Aeolia Schenberg's last words," I whispered. A man that lost himself in sorrow. The Evarts, my family, agreed on this ideal for peace but using such a sick way as this to end all conflict wasn't part of our principals.

My grandfather stood up and walked towards me.

"Katrine, I want you to take this copy of the tape with you," he said. I took it.

To think it was the last time I'll ever see my family again.

* * *

_The loyalty and feeling of inclusion in the social history or collective essence of an institution or group is the defination of a person who has spirit. That gives a determined, trusworthy feeling followed by the possession of a certain sense of justice._

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was pitch black. I could feel my muscles cracking and I cursed. I tried to stand up and stretch but my legs didn't seem to want to follow my command.

I looked around, I could see stars out the window.

I was in space so that means I finally...

I looked at the counter on my capsule. My eyes trying to focuse on the digital numbers.

210

210 years.

I did it...I'm in the future.

* * *

_The notions of a person's "spirit" and "soul" often also overlap, as both contrast with the body and both are understood as surviving the bodily death in religion and occultism. The term may also refer to any incorporeal or immaterial being, such as demons and deities in different cultures._

* * *

A woman was sitting in the middle of a dark room, staring at a laptop's screen. She was scrolling down a web page talking about humanity's greatest invention. The Orbital Elevators. She closed the device and stood up, taking a cup filled with black coffee with her. The black haired woman then headed towards a large window covering the whole wall. She put down her cup on the windowsill and gazed at the blue planet in the distance. She was a tall woman with lightly curled black hair, brown eyes and lightly taned skin. She was wearing a dark green coat over a white t-shit, black pants and leather black knee-lengh boots.

The young woman took her cup and lifted it up to her lips only to realize it was empty. She sighed.

"Cosmo!" she called loudly.

"Yes Miss Evarts?"

A little humanoide robot appeared in the doorway. He had the form of a yound boy with black hair, big green spheres for eyes and no mouth. He also had pointed elf-like ears, white skin and wearing dark green zipped up jacket and white paints with little blue shoes.

"Bring me another cup," she demanded. "Ya know it's your fourth one?"

She shot him a Look.

"Well it's just my opinion," he said sweatdropping. The woman turned around as the little robot left through the door.

"It's been so long...and yet..." she murmured. She lifted her hand to touch the glass. Her fingers lightly stroking the cold surface.

"Here you go!" Cosmo said with a happy expression putting down a tray with cookies and a cup of tea on it. "Cosmo, I said coffee," the woman pointed out. "And I'm your lungs screaming in agony," he replied faking a scream. "Fine," she accepted with a sigh.

She took the cup and drank from it, making a grimace when the liquid flew down her throat.

"Besides, what's the big idea? You won't be able to sleep for at least 2 days," Cosmo said flying infront of her.

"Another war is starting and we're here in space while the Earth is dying," she said looking out the window. "And your father's plan?" the little robot asked.

"I'm not sure if we can really count on it," she just answered.

The black haired woman was walking through a badly lit corridor. Her black boots making a clapping sound on the metal floor.

"_Katrine."_

She stopped infront of a door, the lights had completely shut down now.

"_I don't have long to live..."_

She stared at the thick back door then took her gloves off revealing a black tatoo on her right hand.

"_We waited so long, for the Spirit 00 to wake up...but it became clear to me...that it may never happen."_

Katrine positioned her hand infront of a screen. Showing the tatoo shaped like a dagger made of clock needles. The screen lit up.

"_I will change the world, because this will be the sole purpose..."_

The door opened and she stepped inside.

"_Of Celestial Being."_

The young woman stood in the dark room, with only a yellow light at it's center. She gazed at it quietly, the pillar of light shining brightly.

And inside, was a human figure.

Katrine walked towards it and stopped just infront of the glass case. The being inside was hanging in the air, several wires attached to it.

It was a girl. At least that's what it looked like to her. A 14-15 years old girl with short dark brown hair and white skin. The black haired woman looked down at the writing at the base of the pillar-like case.

Spirit 00.

"Sometimes I wonder...if it's all worth it," she whispered. Katrine touched the glass, feeling the warmth coming out of it. The only thing keeping whatever is inside alive.

If it was still alive.

* * *

_The Spirit has no age._

* * *

In a land of sand and fire, a little boy was hiding in the ruins of a house. His grip on his shotgun tightened.

He could see Mobile Suits shooting down the remaining constructions and he gritted his teeth.

"In this world...there is no God," he whispered.

"Soran!"

The boy turned around to see one of his teamates. They both ran towards the attacking robots and shooted with their weapons. A beam was sent their way and Soran was able to dodge it.

But not his friend.

The body laid limply on the ground, covered in blood.

He then saw a blue light and all the Mobile Suits exploded. In the sky was a black robot. A rag covering his grey arm. The arm shifted into a shield and deflect an attack of an approching enemy.

A girl was inside.

Her hands gripped the controllers, the screen zooming to show a little boy.

Her eyes were purple and her hair the color of metal.

* * *

_The Spirit remembers every instant of the life._

* * *

My name is Elise Schenberg. I am part of a project called Spirit. We are eight people, chosen to carry on an important mission.

Our faces may not ring any bells to you and yet, we can know everything about you. We are the rare people that know of what tomorrow is made off.

We are said to have been sacrificed to carry on an ideal of peace.

But we all know the real reason.

We may come from different nations, have different culture and maybe religion. But there is one thing we have in common.

We were all outcasts.

* * *

_The destruction of the spirit results into the downfall of the being._

* * *

Me: I want to remind this isn't a chapter. It's a preview of the chapters to come.

COM: Review please! It always warms up an author!


	2. I - Space Infinity

Me: Here you go. The first chapter. I don't really have anything to say except enjoy.

COM: She only owns her plot and OCs.

Me: First Chap! Start!

* * *

**Spiritus**

_I – SPACE INFINITY_

_The Blue Light or Gundam Nucleus Particles as it is now called was considered the material form of life. This essence is present in every living being as minor as it may be but present in to big amounts._

_It distorts the mind and body._

_This energy was discovered and studied by Aeolia Schenberg, it was used to develop new technology, the GN-Particles not considered a threat._

_The Blue Fire was the event that installed doubt in minds of the people._

_An apocalyptic explosion of Blue Light that destroyed the whole country and it's surrondings. Making millions of victims._

_In the middle of the cataclysm stood a girl._

_The very first living blue being._

_The first Spirit._

In outer space, far from Earth, stood a ship as black as the cloth the stars lay on. Hiden from view, from unwanted eyes. Inside, a girl was laying on a bed. Her short brown hair covering her face with asymetrical bangs. A long ribbon was attached to her hair, going from the tip of hair to her waist. Numbers were printed on it, adding to the intriguing scene of the sleeping girl that seemed to be barely 15 years of age.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden light. She inhaled deeply, her eyes trying to adjust to these rays piercing the darkness. She lifted her hand and lightly touched her face, moving up to her brown locks. She passed her hand through them. It felt like an eternity since she did that simple gesture. Her unsteady breaths were the only sounds she could hear. She used her elbow for support as she sat up. She moved her legs with difficulty to the side of the bed and stood up.

Only to fall on the floor.

The only thing she could see was darkness being pierced by a light. She moved her hand towards it but as much as she tried, she couldn't take hold of it. The light then started slowly fading away.

_Don't go...don't leave me in the dark..._

She tried to stand up and walk but soon collided with something. She fell to her knees, a liquid suddenly spilled on her white bodysuit. Wetting the fabric.

She painfully moved her fingers and touched a smooth and cold object on the furniture. She guessed it was a table and a glass, since she was blind.

The light continued fading until it was only a little dot in the distance.

_No...I don't want to sleep anymore...come back...I want to see! I don't want to be in pain anymore!_

Those desperate pleads were never heard, she realized she was blind and mute.

She lifted herself up and ran, pushing her body to move. She grabbed a metallic narrow surface. A door frame. She went out of the room then fell again on the hard floor. Her breaths coming out more forced and hoarse. Her touch started to become cold, no matter on what she lay her hand on. Her senses, she was loosing them.

_Make it stop..._

She didn't even know if she was crying or not. Her ability to feel had disapeared aswell as her voice and sight.

She could hear though, the clicking of heels.

_Someone..._

She felt a warm hand on her forehead. How was it possible? She lost her third sense. But that hand...it was relaxing and reassuring enough.

"Don't overtire yourself, you slept for a long time," a female voice said. She was lifted by this person, her head going to rest on the woman's chest. She could see...she could see a figure...blue eyes...black hair...

"This is going to hurt, I'm sorry," she apologized. The girl could see a green light coming out of a tube. The tube was then sticked to her arm.

The pain, a piercing and unbearable one she was so used to feel.

_When you have felt true pain, you just can't feel it anymore._

The pain of grief.

The pain of a broken heart.

The pain of blood.

The pain of betrayal.

The pain of incomprehension.

The pain of rejection.

The pain...pain...pain...

"Drink, you will feel better," the voice said kindly. Her head was lifted up and she could feel a glass on her lips.

"Drink, you need to retake control of your body."

She obeyed, the cold water calming her aching muscles. Her eyes could now make out the woman staring down at her. She had curly long black hair with blue eyes and fair skin.

"Are you one of those scientists coming to get me for one of your twisted experiments? With the excuse of wanting to heal me?" the brunette asked, her voice surprisingly loud and clear.

"No, I'm just like you," the older woman said.

"Good, I killed them all anyway."

She flinched but the girl had already closed her eyes.

_Blood was all I saw that day. They were looking at me with so much disgust I wanted to make them pay._

_I never wanted a fate so cruel as death._

_But it's in my genes, those new genes that take hatred and sadness as a forbidden feeling._

_I killed them all._

_I killed them alongside that metal being._

_The two of us that would never be seen as living beings._

"Rejected..." she whispered and the woman just looked at her sadly.

"You will be okay Elise, it's over now."

* * *

Elise shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around and saw she was in a bedroom. It consisted of a bed, nightstand and a set of drawers. She blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings and stood up. Her legs wobbled a little but she managed to keep her balance. The brunette lifted her hand to her face and lightly rubbed her temples. She had a good headache but at least the rest of her body seemed more or less healthy. She looked at the dark window and walked towards it.

_Is it night time?_

She rested her hands on the windowsill. How come she was so tired? It felt like she just ran a marathon...well maybe not to this extent. Elise looked up and her eyes widened.

The Earth...she could see a freakin' planet out the window. Moments passed and she didn't know if she had to slap herself to put her mind back on track or scream.

The latter seemed less painful...but ridiculous.

She instead turned around and rubbed her eyes. She then noticed clothes on the set of drawers and went to pick them up.

A black and red bodysuit. There were boots aswell at the foot of the furniture. The 15 years old girl then looked at herself.

"Don't remember having such...advanced looking pajamas" she thought outloud. Elise took her clothes off and decided to try on the bodysuit. She looked at herself on a nearby mirror. The bodysuit was tight around her chest area but the bottom seemed loose and fell a little on her boots. Like normal pants. Red lines were going up from the belt to her shoulder like suspenders. She also saw a black coat hanging from a coat rack on the door. Elise didn't put it on and just opened the door. It leaded to a long corridor. She stepped out of it and looked left and right.

_Left...right...or maybe left...oh well._

She closed her eyes and moved her finger around while counting to 10. When she opened her eyes, her index was pointing towards the right. The brunette shrugged and moved in the chosen direction. She then heard a yell and a thud...she blinked and her eyes widened as she ran towards the sound. She rounded a corner and her sight fell on a kid buried under books. He probably tripped.

"Hey, ya all right kid," Elise asked crouching infront of the fallen boy. "Yes thank y..."

They stared at each other, the boy looking at the girl he never saw before and the girl at the boy with no mouth and oval spheres for eyes.

They screamed.

"What the hell!" Elise yelled taking some steps back. The kid was shouting while floating in the air and she had to cover his _mouth _to quiet him.

"Okay...I'm gonna let go but on one condition. You won't scream," she bargained. He nodded. She withdrew her hand and he inhaled...well made a breathing sound.

"Who are you?!" he demanded loudly and she facepalmed.

"Well I guess I should have introduce myself sooner. I'm Elise Schenberg."

Blank stare.

"Eh?"

Elise sighed.

"Yes I know, your the daughter of the most famous physician in the world! Blablabla. And you? What's your name?" she asked.

"Miss Evarts!" the boy yelled running...flying away. She blinked.

_I don't think that's his name...wait Evarts?_

She quickly ran after the robot kid and she saw him enter a room through an imposing door. The brunette took a step towards it and it slid open. She yelped in surprise at that then facepalmed at her stupidity. She enter and carefully looked around.

Her eyes widened.

Elise was on a platform with a seat in the middle surrounded of floating screens. Other seats were on the lower platform infront of several control panels. She also noticed there was a huge window covering the wall...well all the walls for the matter. She went down the stairs while staring at the Earth. The girl could see more clearly the blue planet from that window.

And a person standing infront of it.

Near that figure was another one she recognised as the boy she met in the corridor. He was waving his arms and Elise chuckled at his panic. That brought attention on her.

"I see you finally woke up," the woman said with a smile. She widened her eyes.

"You're the person that helped me in the corridor..."

"Yes, you were in a very bad shape. It was even surprising you were able to come out of the room in that state," she pointed out. Elise just looked at them. The woman had indeed curly long black hair and blue eyes. She was tall and wearing a dark green coat over a white t-shirt and black pants with knee-length black boots. The little boy had dark blue eye, black _hair _and was wearing a ziped up green jacket and white pants with little white shoes.

"Cosmo stop screaming you're freaking her out," she said and Cosmo inhaled. The young woman sighed.

"Well I guess you're wondering who we are?" she asked. "Yes...kind of," Elise agreed playing with her thumbs. The woman moved infront of her and bowed.

"I am Spirit 02 Katrine Evarts. Welcome to the Silver God," she introduced. The girl blinked.

"Do you have any parental link to Thomas Evarts?" Elise asked.

Katrine flinched.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked surprised. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

An alarm then rang loudly.

ALERT. ALERT. UNIDENTIFIED UNITS HEADING TOWARDS THE SHIP.

"Damn it!" Katrine cursed and ran up the stairs as Cosmo went to sit on a nearby seat.

"What's the deal?" the woman asked. "Three Mobile Suits identified as Union Flags are approching," the boy answered showing a screen. Elise stared with huge eyes at the robots.

_What the hell is this?!_

"Activate the battle mode!" Katrine ordered.

All the screens lit up and the brunette ran to the older woman.

"What's going on! What are those thin..."

The Silver God shook violently and she was slammed on the floor. She painfully stood up and moved to Katrine.

She was unconscious.

Another beam came hitting the old ship and she sweared she saw bits of metal fly infront of the windows. The girl quickly looked at the control panel and saw they had lost a bit of the right wing. The now unstable vessel tilted to the left and she had to hold onto the seat to not go crashing on the wall. Elise lifted herself up and stared at the controls then at the nearing enemy units.

"Cosmo!" she called.

"Ye..yes?" the kid stuttered. "Put more power into the right ventral engine!"

He widened his eyes now understanding her plan.

"Roger that!" he exclaimed tiping on a board. As predicted the imposing structure was rebalanced.

"Activate the shields and move the ship backwards!" Elise ordered. A field of particles spread from the ship and blocked the missiles. She ran to Katrine while the shields were stabilizing and tried to wake her up.

"Merde! (shit in french)" the girl yelled and turned towards the windows. She could see them getting closer. Were they counting on boarding?!

She quickly ran back to the commander's panels and saw the shields were slowly loosing power.

"Shields at 60% of their capacity!" Cosmo shouted. "Cosmo please tell me we have weaponry!" Elise shouted back. The boy nodded and her screen lit up showing several commands.

Long range GN-Particle ray.

She didn't think and pressed the button. An aim showed on the screen.

"Maybe we could scare them with that," Elise thought outloud.

"Don't give me that crap! Shoot them dead center kid!" Katrine suddenly said. The older woman didn't wait for a reaction and just pressed her finger on the tactile screen.

Thunder Bolts appeared in the middle of the two long structures at the front.

"Fire!" she yelled.

A huge ray was shooted. The light blinding them.

When it finally faded away there was a path in the middle of the asteroid belt. There wasn't even the smallest of rocks or remains.

Completely eradicated.

Elise inhaled deeply and fell back on the commander's seat.

"I thought I was going to die..." she said. "We were lucky, you did a good job Elise," Katrine said putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

* * *

_A girl was standing in the middle of a closed room. Blood covering the floor and her white dress. Men and women wearing lab coats were on the red-colored ground._

_Them also covered of the liquid of life._

Elise was looking out the window of the corridor, to the infinite number of stars in space. She was really there, in a ship in the middle of an asteroid belt.

Question is, how did she get up here?

_Last thing I remember...is my father closing that door._

_And never coming back._

She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist on the windowsill. She then saw a cup filled with a brown liquid near her. The brunette looked to her left and saw Katrine calmly sipping from her cup, her back against the window.

"Drink, it will pump you up and clear your mind," she adviced. "Don't listen to her! She's a coffee addict!" Cosmo suddenly yelled.

He went crashing some meters away from them. The black-haired woman coughed.

"I presume your hungry?" she said. Elise was going to deny when her stomach grumbled. She sweatdropped, scratching the back of her head in embarrasment.

"Say no more! Let's go!" Katrine exclaimed taking her arm and dragging her towards the kitchen.

"So what do you want? We have juice...and juice...damn," Katrine mumbled and Elise chuckled. In the end the woman got out a glass and poured some orange juice in it. She put ice cubes and a straw and handed it to her.

"I guess that I can cut you some apples...HA! Cookies!"

The girl facepalmed.

"So where do you come from? Light our path," the woman asked drinking from the bottle of juice. Elise made a note to not drink from that bottle.

"Well I come from Belgium..."

Katrine spit her juice.

"You mean the country that was destroyed by the Blue Fire! I knew you were Aeolia Schenbergs daughter but this..." she said.

"That's why, how come you know me?" the 15 years old girl asked with a suspicious look. Katrine made a nervous smile then sighed.

"You really don't know anything do you?" she asked with a serious face. "We are in space aren't we?"

"Sure we are, I think that's pretty obvious."

"And my father?" the brunette asked with a frown.

"Let's just say you won't be seeing him for a while..." was the answer.

Elise looked down.

"I heard about the Blue Fire but...I never knew Thomas had a sister," she said. That made the older woman flinch again.

"You know what the Blue Fire is...well was."

"Yes, I don't know how I survived though..."

Katrine just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before saying something our protagonist was certainly not expecting.

"If you want...I can take you back home but it might take some time with this ship..." the woman suggested, her voice sounding hesitant. _She has to know what happened...she would have found out anyway._

Elise then abruptly stood up, startling her interlocutor.

"Take me with you!"

"Eh?"

The girl was looking at her with a serious face prooving she heard well.

"I don't want to go back...there's nothing for me over there. I can help around to repay you!" she continued. The young woman smiled.

"Well Schenberg...I don't know, you're just a kid..."

"Please!"

"Well...I think I got the right thing for you," Katrine said standing up. Elise blinked.

"It's not an easy job...you need a lot of guts..." she continued.

"I have nothing to loose," the girl said.

That answer surprised the young woman but it made her smile widen even more.

"I like you kid, so ready to pilot a Mobile Suit?"

Elise blinked.

* * *

Elise was in a locker room, just standing in the middle.

The girl was completely paralyzed. The only thing she remembered was that woman named Katrine asking her to go change into a pilot suit. So now she's standing there thinking about the pilot suit and what the hell is a Mobile Suit. Oh yeah she was also wondering what the thing she was supposed to dress in looks like.

Elise went to sit on the bench under the window and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache rising and her stomach was still aching because of this morning's wake. It felt like all her members had stayed motionless for a long time. For how long she had slept she still wondered.

Elise sighed and stood up. She looked around the room and walked towards a random locker. The girl checked the several compartments of the line and switched to the one in the opposite wall when it finished. She finally found something in a locker numbered 99. She got out a plastic bag and a weird looking grey backpack. Elise looked inside the plastic bag and fell on black clothes. When she got it out, she realized it was a one-piece suit. A helmet of the same color was also at the bottom of the bag. Elise took off her dress and began the difficult task of putting on that large suit. When she was done, she turned towards the mirror and stared at her reflection. The suit was indeed a size bigger than her's.

The door opened and Katrine stepped in. She gazed at the brunette and sniggered.

"What?! I know it's large but there was nothing else!" Elise said pointing at her clothing. "You never wore a pilot suit before. Am I right?" the woman asked supressing her laughs. Elise just pumped up her cheeks in annoyance and the woman told her to come closer. She did and Katrine touched a button on her wrist. The whole suit came sticking onto her skin and she felt tight.

"There you go, you'll need some protection too."

Katrine left out a door in the corner but quickly came back with armor pieces. At least that's what it looked like to her. The suit had adjusted to her figure by the time she was handed the so called protections.

"You have a belt for a knife and gun..."

_Wha..._

"Those are for you shoulders and they're connected to your collar..."

_It's true my collar is pretty large and thick,_ Elise thought touching it.

"And finally, your boots and chest protections," Katrine ended.

The girl stared down at her new equipment, her boots and _armor_ were a brownish color almost dirty green. Not really what she would call fitting for her black suit but it'll have to do. She turned her head towards the forgotten grey backpack sprawled on the floor. "Um...Miss Evarts, I wanted to know what that thing is?" she asked pointing to the bag. "Oh that's your oxygen tank," she explained. "Ah okay..."

Elise stared at Katrine with huge eyes and gestured to the window. Katrine of course understood the silent message after some time.

"Yes."

"You've got to be joking."

"No I'm not."

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU EXPECT ME TO GO INTO SPACE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE OF HOW TO PILOT YOUR DAMN THING AND YOU'RE NOW ASKING ME TO DIVE IN NOTHINGNESS!"

"Um...technicly they are stars and asteroids so it isn't complete black..." Katrine said rubbing her ears. The brunette's eyebrows were now twitching in utter disbelief and anger.

"Okay girl, put your helmet on, it's time to show us what you got," she exclaimed clapping her hands and leaving. Elise blinked.

"OI! Wait!"

* * *

Elise was standing infront of the hangar entrance with Katrine talking about Mobile Suit technology. Truthfully, she wasn't listening to a word the young woman uttered. She was more staring at the locked door which hided behind it, the Mobile Suit thingie. She just had to tell herself everything would soon be over.

"Okay Elise, here is your communication device," Katrine ended, heading her a cellphone with clapper. She took it and opened it. The screen lighted to reveal a blank page with numbers going from 2 to 8. "Your inbox, let me show you how it works," the woman said getting out a similar phone. She tiped something and Elise's device beeped. A message appeared after the 02 on the page.

Message: _02 - Listen to people instead of daydreaming like a fool._

The girl sweatdropped.

"So, now that everything is settled, let's get going."

She blinked and quickly followed Katrine as the doors closed behind her. There was a huge black robot in the hangar. It had a brown rag covering the left arm and his face was white with a sort of black helmet with two sticks going diagonaly upwards. Elise stared up at it with a blank stare. "Put your oxygen tank on."

She did it while still looking up at the robot.

"Now climb in the cockpit. I'll give you the next of the instructions when you'll be inside."

No answer.

"...The cockpit is in the chest," Katrine said pointing to it.

Silence.

"...You need to climb the stairs to get to the top."

This time Elise nodded and the older woman left. The girl cautiously climbed the metal steps until she arrived on the platform infront of the chest area of the Mobile Suit. She walked around trying to find an opening. "Great now what?" she mumbled resting her hand on the armor.

The armor plates suddenly parted and she yelled stumbling backwards. She stared at the dark opening with huge eyes then took slow steps towards it.

"GO!"

Elise screamed and fell forward. She landed hard against something and rubbed her butt. She realized she had fallen on a seat...of course it would have been less painful if she had landed in the good angle. Which was her head upwards and feet downwards...not the other way around.

"So are you settled?" Katrine asked, her image on a screen from where she had obviously shouted.

She heard mumbles.

"Whatever," the woman said looking at Elise straightening herself up. "Okay I advice you to fasten your seatbelt and prepare for launching..."

"Wait! I'm gonna be learning to pilot in space right?" the girl interupted. Katrine just stared at her with a 'yeah duh' face. "Well...since it's gonna take some time then I just wanted to know if there was enough air in here..." she continued in an attempt to not look more dumb than she already was. "Don't worry. We got tanks that contain air for atleast 48 hours," the black haired woman assured. Her jaw dropped.

"48 hours! Do tanks like that even exist!"

"You're wearing one on your back idiot."

Elise just laughed akwardly.

"All ready?" Katrine asked.

"I think yes," she answered.

"Launch."

Air then slammed Elise against her seat as she saw the walls of the ship passing by at great speed. Black replaced the metal and the Mobile Suit abruptly stopped making her fall hard off the seat.

"..."

"I told you to put your seatbelt on..." Katrine said. Elise just hissed and sat back on the seat. She opened her eyes and stared at the never ending field of stars. She was sitting there completely fascinated when she felt herself going up. She gasped when she realized she was floating and waved her arms franaticly until she finally was able to grab the armset. Elise fastened her seatbelt and relaxed on the seat in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Welcome into space," Katrine said in joy. "Great I really feel better now," the girl said sarcasticly.

"I'm not here to reassure you," she replied. Elise looked down at the several buttons and switches, remembering the only reason why she was inside that robot. Do things like that even exist in real life? Duh she was in one. She facepalmed.

"You see the levers to your sides?"

She nodded.

"Pull the right one forward while lightly pressing the accelerator," the older woman instructed.

Elise pulled.

And the Mobile Suit went crashing backwards on a nearby asteroid.

"I said forward," she repeated facepalming. "It's not my fault I have no experience!" the girl shouted back. After some time she gave another try and this time was able to move forward. She smiled at her success. "Okay, now turn left."

"Er...how?"

Katrine sighed and just pointed at the left lever from the screen. After a good 2 hours of turning around the asteroid belt, Elise could say she had mastered the thing. But she didn't know she was far from coming back to the ship.

"Okay now let's see the basics of fighting."

"Eh?"

Wait...she was supposed to fight in that thing...

She didn't yell to her though, she had noticed something much more interesting.

A big ring surrounding the Earth. She hadn't realized how far she was from the ship. Katrine noticed her sudden silence.

"Something wrong?" the black haired woman asked. "Um...Katrine...I can call you that right?" Elise asked still staring ahead. "I guess," Katrine approved uncertain. "What is that thing?"

The woman on the screen sighed long then her eyes widened.

"Change of plans, what do we have after training?"

"Er...rest?"

She facepalmed.

"Application," she said. "I'm afraid I don't understand," the girl said with a frown.

"I want you to infiltrate the nearest satellite."

Elise eyes popped out.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The Mobile Suit was floating near one of the main pillars supporting the imposing structure that was the satellite.

If we look closer we could see someone holding for dear life onto a bar related to one of the platforms of the satellite. Elise could see the pillar stretching towards Earth and she was wondering if it _really _reached the surface. She shook her head and refocused on the task of not floating away and getting caught by gravity.

"One, two, one, two," she repeated again and again outloud. Her eyes were closed and she was slowly making her way towards an entrance using the tubes of different sizes forming the pillar. She let herself fall on the platform. Elise tried to keep her balance on the metal floor then proceeded to make little jumps towards the closed door.

_A little step for man, a big jump for humanity!_ she thought.

It was more to give her courage to not look down.

She examined the control panel when she finally reached the door. What now?

They then suddenly opened.

She blinked and turned around. It was only her and the Mobile Suit.

Elise just entered not noticing the sudden change of eye color of the machine.

* * *

_Think like a soldier, move like James Bond._

That was the ridiculous thing that Elise kept repeating in her head like a mantra. She had taken her helmet off after realizing that she could breathe inside the place. There was no sign of people and she was grateful for it.

Until she heard two voices coming from behind. She looked around in panic before diving to the right.

I reassure you, there was a corridor. She didn't slam against a wall...

The two men that passed infront of her were dressed in a blue and white uniform. The emblem on their arms was a vertical stick with a circle and red wings at the top.

"Union," Elise read. "What the hell is that?"

Our _undercover _agent, yeah she's hard into it, got out a notebook and wrote 'millitary base' on it. She then heard laughs and blinked. Two women were walking towards her, they were wearing expensive looking dresses and had their hair tied in a bun with earrings. Looking as expensive as the dress. They entered a room through a door with a pink drawing on it.

Elise stared at the door, then at her notebook.

And crossed the two words written on it.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She peeked inside only to fall on toilets. She heard other people coming her way and quickly hid inside the room. When the sound of the footsteps died out, she turned around and fell on the two women she saw earlier.

They eyes were wide like saucers. And that was a lot considering all the maskara they had on.

"Er...hey?" the busted girl greeted nervously. She realized they were more staring at what she was wearing then anything else. The pilot suit.

"Oh that...um...I'm doing a representation about war in Africa! My group is waiting for me so I shouldn't waste time!"

And she dashed inside a toilet, locking the door behind her.

**10 minutes of hard work in taking the suit off later...**

Elise got out of her hiding place and looked at herself in the mirror. She had put a white t-shirt and dark brownish green pants under her suit. She got out of the room, a bag swung over her shoulder. So naturaly, she was controlled the moment she set foot on the public area.

"Open your bag please young lady," an officer demanded. Elise was sweating like a prune under the sun. Of course she couldn't show him the bag's content.

Content in question: pilot suit, helmet, cellphone, knife and gun.

So she did the only rational thing her brain could think of.

"Look! That guy's harassing a defenceless woman!" the girl yelled. They all turned around.

There was an old man behind a counter giving a wrapped up bag to a customer, who was a woman.

"HEY!" one yelled after the running protagonist.

**Several minutes passed hiding behind clothes later...**

Elise was walking in the crowded mall, looking for any sign of the security guards. How could a satellite, a satellite for god's sake, be so crowded with normal people. She arrived infront of a big arc showing a fancy decorated room behind it. Baloons were attached on top and two strong looking guys were guarding the entrance. Elise however managed to slip in unseen. She stared in fascination at the huge windows showing stars and at the fancy people.

"You're drooling you know."

"Merde!(you know what that means by now)" the girl exclaimed wiping her mouth. She turned around to the person and saw it was a beautiful chinese girl with black hair and wearing a purple dress.

"You weren't invited were you?" she asked chuckling. "Don't go and report me please. I already have problems with the security," Elise begged. "Don't worry, the party is boring anyway," the chinese girl assured. She sighed long in relief.

"You must be important if you were invited," Elise stated. As far as she knew, she could be the chinese princess in person...nah.

"We can say that. My name is Liu Mei Wang," she introduced.

"Ah, my name is Elise Schenberg," Elise replied shaking her hand.

Liu Mei's eyes went huge.

"Excuse me?"

"There she is!"

Elise cursed letting go of the girl's hand and ran.

"Bye! See you around maybe!" she yelled exiting the room.

Elise was hiding behind a corner as several soldiers passed by.

'I never thought I'll create such an uproar,' she thought. She had managed to change back into her pilot suit and was planning on returning to the...Mobile Suit undetected. She ran in the corridors towards the door she had entered from.

"There she is!" she heard. Elise screamed as she quickened her pace. She looked behind her. The men didn't have helmets on.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and pushed the button.

The doors opened filling the hallway with strong wind. On of the soldiers quickly pushed a button and a glass wall came down infront of them. Elise ran towards the black robot, she could hear people shouting behind her. The girl climbed inside and started the machine.

"Hello Elise...what the hell!"

"I don't have time to explain! Guide me back to the ship!"

"You're kidding! We can't defend ourselves against the whole colony forces!"

She wasn't listening to Katrine anymore and was more trying to run away with the little skill she had. She's sure that to her pursuers she looked like a novice.

The five Mobile Suit sent after her were shooting beams and she dodged them with difficulty, getting hit a lot of times. She could see her armor was loosing in defense and that wasn't good.

A blow from one of them sent her crashing on an asteroid. They circled her and one robot got out a glowing saber.

"No way! I'm in Star Wars! I'm gonna die!" she yelled.

"What!" was Katrine's reply.

Elise closed her eyes waiting for the sword to slice her...them in half.

_I don't wanna die..._

"It's not human."

"Lost case."

_I can't die...not now...I haven't accomplished anything..._

The saber came down.

"**Let's finish them**." was the voice she heard. Elise opened her eyes and all she could see was black.

"No...not the darkness again!" she screamed covering herself.

"**Fight**."

"But I don't know how to!"

"**I know how**."

The girl opened her eyes slowly and stared at the man infront of her. He was like 3m tall and his skin was...grey. His eyes were purple with black irises and he had no mouth just like Cosmo. The creature outstretched his hand.

"You're the...the being that was in the Blue Fire..." she whispered.

"**Do you want to die?**"

"No..."

"**Then fight,**"

**In the control room of the Silver God...**

"Miss Evarts! We need to help Miss Schenberg!" the little robot boy begged the older woman. "This ship hasn't moved for over 300 years! The only weapon we managed to repair is the laser canon!" she shouted back. Katrine was also panicking.

The screen then lit up and it showed a DNA code. There were two. One belonging to Elise and the other to...the Mobile Suit.

Katrine widened her eyes when she realized they were identical.

The Union pilot screamed as his Mobile Suit exploded. Another one was hiding behind an asteroid and looking with fear at the black robot that had now purple eyes instead of blue. With the rag flowting from his left arm it made him look like death.

He didn't understand! That girl's pilot skills were awful and they would have killed her if those blue particles hadn't suddenly come out from the thing!

When he turned around to flee towards the satellite he fell on the robot.

Before dieing, the man sweared he heard the voice of a man and girl.

"_Die._"

* * *

Elise was staring at the remains of the enemy Mobile Suits with blank eyes. She lifted her hand to her face and felt tears run down her cheeks.

_I killed them._

She remembered the other robots that were shooted down by the Silver God's particle ray.

_I killed them._

She looked at the reflection of herself on the screen.

Purple eyes...bright purple eyes.

"Elise, you okay in there?" came Katrine's voice from the screen.

"Yes," the brunette answered with a stoic expression regardless of the tears.

"Come back, we're gonna move the ships location."

She nodded.

* * *

Me: Please review, it always warms up!


	3. II - Burst The Gravity

Me: One fav and follower! Cool! Here is the next chapter!

COM: Special thanks to all of you who took the time to read this.

Me: Yeah and I want to say that I only update once a week for the ones that don't know. This story is usually updated every Sundays but I can post it on Saturdays if it's ready.

COM: Enjoy!

* * *

**Spiritus**

_II – BURST THE GRAVITY_

_I always wondered...how I ended up this way. _

_I came to realize how cruel humans are. I was an outcast. Something that was never meant to exist._

_Or at least to have survived._

"_It's a lost case, she can never be saved."_

_I never knew what was wrong with me, but it was obvious I was different. I passed 2 years fighting for my life. Fighting against those deadly substances they would inject me to see if I would die on the spot or to survive in an arena filled with battle droids ready to kill me._

_Till the end...I was all alone._

_I may remember the pain but all the tests made on me were just partly carved from my mind. I guess it was an automatic reaction, to protect myself so I wouldn't break down. I also killed them...all of them. I don't know who they were and I never cared. _

_The thing I remember clearly though, is when my father closed that door._

_I pleaded but the darkness would cover me little by little. Until the door was completely closed._

_He abandoned me._

"_That's not my daughter."_

_I came to hate my own father, and all of them for the matter._

_Because I'll always remember, I will never forget, the pain and loneliness. The confusion and incomprehension._

_How could we ever treat a human this way? Anybody._

_Another thing I came to realize during this time is that you cannot trust, you cannot leave your life in someone's hands. Because they're bound to steal it away._

_And you are left with nothing._

_Nothing except the reflection of a corpse in your mirror._

Elise opened her eyes slowly. She was sitting infront of the Mobile Suit. She looked up at it and stood up.

Those people, she killed them in cold blood.

Like a true soldier.

"Who are you..." she whispered then chuckled.

"I should be asking myself this question," she said walking towards the robot. Elise touched the metal, her fingers slowly stroking the cold surface.

"You can't move can you?"

"**I can't seem to remember**,"

Ever since 2 days ago, the moment she killed those man with that same power...the one that killed the scientists in the past.

She felt she wasn't herself anymore.

_You end up forgeting, after so much pain you just want to move on..._

_**But you cannot move on.**_

_I don't seem to want to..._

The doors slid open and the brunette walked towards the railing to see who had entered.

Katrine was on the lower platform holding a tray of food.

"Come down kid, you've been staying up there for a while and you need to eat," she shouted. Elise went down the stairs and walked towards the tall woman.

"Sit down and talk to sister Katrine," she said and the girl chuckled. She sat down near Katrine and took a piece of bread from the tray.

"I wish we had more but I can't risk your life by sending you out there again," the woman said drinking from her cup.

"You really are a coffee addict," Elise pointed out munching on her food.

A vein popped out of Katrine's forehead and she smiled.

"Coffee is a brewed beverage with a distinct aroma and flavor prepared from the roasted seeds of the coffea plant! This plant is cultivated in over 70 countries and is the fruit of our great culture! This is coffee!" she yelled punching the air.

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Good want some?"

Elise fell over.

"Don't do that, you almost fell on your soup," the woman said pointing at the bowl. "I thought we had nothing?" the girl said looking at the liquid. "That's true."

"But then with what did you make it?" she asked. "...Some stuff."

Elise pushed the tray aside.

"Anyway, whatcha been doing here?" the Katrine asked. "Repairing and cleaning him...well I tried," was the almost unaudible answer. She coul only sigh at the girl's state.

"I'm sorry you had to live this...you're just a young girl and I was stupid..."

"No Katrine, it's okay...we talked about it for the passed 2 days."

Her interlocutor just blinked and gestured to the Mobile Suit. The brunette nodded.

"It talks?"

"Yes and I think it breathes too," she added looking at it.

"Well I heard things about Spirit 01 being unusual."

_You don't know how unusual,_ Elise thought. Katrine would certainly freak out if she talked about the _man _inside that thing.

"So, what's his name?"

The girl blinked and turned to face the black-haired woman.

"Sorry?"

"You're going to be staying here for quite a while so consider him your partner from now on. I only thought it was natural for him to have a name," she explained crossing her arms.

They were both hard in thought.

_What's your name? _Elise mentally asked.

_**I don't have a name.**_

_You must have one._

The being didn't answer.

"Azure!"

"What?"

The girl stared at the older woman with a questioning look.

"His eyes, they're blue right? That particular shade of blue is called azure," Katrine explained. "I'll think about it," Elise said standing up. "As you wish."

The brunette climbed back to the top and was about to enter the Mobile Suit's cockpit when she heard Katrine shout.

"I almost forgot! If you feel violent shakes and think you're gonna die of suffocation then don't worry! It's nothing!"

She blinked.

_If I feel I'm dying of suffocation then it's certainly not nothing._

* * *

Elise had changed into a shirt and black shorts stopping just above her knees with yellow converse. She was arranging boxes following Katrine's instructions. The girl never thought she would find her own clothes in a suitcase. She found a lot of other stuff, probably belonging to Katrine, in a storage room. She sighed, the last boxes were pretty heavy.

Elise stretched and waved at the Mobile Suit. Now that she was sure he was alive...sort of, she had to greet him and talk to him like a normal person. She didn't think Katrine or Cosmo would aknowledge him so she had to do it.

"How are you doing?" Elise asked. Nothing.

_Maybe he's sleeping?_

The brunette suddenly found herself floating in the air and gasped.

"What's going on?! Is the artificial gravity broken!" she exclaimed.

The walls then turned red.

**In the command room...**

"56° east," Katrine said. Cosmo moved the spaceship to the right and could start feeling the heat.

"We're getting sucked in!" he yelled. "Put the engines at the maximum power!" she ordered. "This ship hasn't moved for 300 years! You said it yourself!" the robotic boy replied.

"Well it's too late now."

Katrine could feel the ship increasing in speed and she could only pray for their good landing.

**Back to the protagonist...**

The girl was still floating and almost suffocating because of the heat. She then heard a booming sound and she was propulsed backwards. Elise grabbed the railing and hold onto it for dear life.

"Azure! Help!" she screamed.

"**What am I supposed to do?!**" the voice yelled. Oh so that he heard!

"Keep me from slamming on the wall!" she replied.

"**I can't move.**"

"..."

The Silver God then violently shook before stopping. Elise fell down because of the abrupt halt.

And of course she was on the other side of the railing.

Minutes later, a hand outstretched and gripped the railing. The girl hoisted herself up and fell on the platform with a thud.

She stayed in that position for a while before standing up and bolting towards the door.

"KATRINE!" she roared.

* * *

Katrine turned around when she heard the doors of the command room open. Last thing she saw was a blur before being tackled to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Elise yelled in her ears. The woman fought hard to stand up and forced the hyperventaling girl to sit down.

"I'm gonna give you tranquilizer pills. You have to much sugar in you," she said adjusting her coat.

Elise took big breaths to calm down and stared up at the older woman.

"What happened. Why is the air so different?" she asked. It was more that the reason of her panic.

"Oh don't worry, your body will soon adjust to the Earth's oxygen," Katrine assured.

The girl's eyes popped out.

"Eh?"

"You just had the marvelous experience of crossing the ozone layer," she said.

Elise looked at the two people in disbelief.

"Care to see the world?" the black haired woman proposed.

* * *

Elise stared in fascination at the water surrounding them.

They had landed right in a ocean, just for the information.

The girl ran on the ship top, it felt good to have the wind blowing on her face.

"It's been so long..." Katrine whispered. "Hey look! What a big bird!"

The young woman blinked and looked up. A seagull? Then that means...

"Cosmo, get the ship to a covered location, we're much nearer to land than I thought," she said.

"I'd love to but..." the boy muttered. She raised an eyebrow.

"The engines didn't take our crash pretty well..."

"Shit," she cursed. Katrine turned to the dancing Elise.

"Okay girl! Get in your Mobile Suit!" she ordered. The girl blinked.

* * *

"Push!" Elise yelled pulling the lever towards her. She heard a roar from Azure in return.

"Okay...I know you're pissed but we can't stay in an open area with such an advanced looking ship," she explained. Unknown to her, the Silver God was probably the oldest ship in the world.

The Spirit 01 was under the water, pushing the enormous structure up. Well at least he was trying.

"**I need help,**" the deep voice said. Elise sighed.

"How far are you?" Katrine asked appearing on the screen.

"Very far," the girl replied. The woman just cursed.

"He's doing his best," she pointed out. "The engines were able to cool down a little, I just need him to give a push," the older one said. "Easy for you to say, in 2 hours he was able to move it like what? 5 cm?" Elise replied. "Besides, you're not the one that has to bear with his complaints."

"And what is he saying?"

"Well he's mostly roaring."

"Why did we have to get a talking Mobile Suit..." the older woman said with a sigh. Elise then heard a beeping sound and looked down at a round screen.

"_Warning. Warning. High thermic energy._"

Her eyes widened.

"Get out of there!" Katrine yelled.

* * *

"And why didn't you warn us earlier?" Katrine asked with a stoic expression. Cosmo just nervously played with his thumbs. "Well you were talking with Miss Elise and I never thought the engines would heat up so quickly..." he explained. The poor guy could feel the stares of Azure and he didn't appreciated it at all. Why did they have to meet in the hangar? Oh yeah because the engines were there...

"Don't worry, it wasn't so bad," Elise reassured.

They heard Azure's disaproving beep as a response.

"Oh just shut up!" she ordered.

Other beep.

The girl changed of color. "You better not mention that!" she shouted.

"What are they talking about?" Katrine asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Cosmo asked her.

"You know what? I'm not going to argue with a Mobile Suit!"

Beep.

"And that's why I'm not going to answer to that!" Elise said ending the conversation.

Katrine just rolled her eyes then an alarm rang.

"_Alert! Alert! Approaching units!_"

They stared at Cosmo. He had been the one doing all this noise.

"What?...I'm merely saying what I'm sensing..." he said.

By the time the message registered in their brains, the ship shook.

* * *

"Cosmo! Report!" Katrine shouted. "Don't you have eyes!" the robot replied in panic. The woman rubbed her temples in irritation.

"Of course I have eyes! Just get us out of here!"

She didn't need to say that twice, the ship took off slowly.

"The engines are only working at 23%!" Cosmo said.

"What's going on?" Elise asked appearing at the door. "We're getting attacked! That's what!" was the angry answer. The ship gained some altitude and could see more clearly the nearing Mobile Suits. They were ten. Katrine blinked. How come they were so many?

"Surrender!" a man said. "Get lost," the woman replied cutting the communication. Elise was panicking know. They're surely gonna shoot them down!

"Activate the shields!" Katrine ordered. "Roger,"

Cosmo typed something on a board and a light stretched out of the Silver God. The beams of the Tierens collided with the sheild making another shake.

"Shields have lost 20% of their capacity!" Cosmo yelled.

"I'm seeing them...the Desepticons..." Elise murmured.

…

..

.

"Now's not the time to be delirious kid. Star Wars and Transformers are fiction but this is real so get moving!" The older woman roared and the brunette shrieked running towards the hangar.

* * *

"Spirit 00 Elise Schenberg. Spirit 01 Azure launching."

She heard this in movies, and it felt awesome.

_This is sweet,_ Elise thought then was slammed to her seat. She didn't have time to put her pilot suit so of course the abrupt stop the machine made was pretty painful. She blinked as the Tierens turned towards her.

"...fuck."

The girl screamed as she dodged a particle beam and took off in a random direction. She didn't know how to fight so the least she could do was get them as far away of the Silver God as possible. Problem is, only five followed her.

"Damn it!" she cursed when she was shot at the arm. She noticed a stick attached to the Mobile Suits waist and her eyes widened. Elise quickly blocked another beam with a shield and she wondered where it came from.

_Now is not the time!_ she thought and grabbed the sword. It was a weapon with an old metal blade.

"You're kidding?" the girl muttered. She then gasped and quickly blocked the coming sword.

She cursed as she pushed the robot away and swung her sword. It collided with the arm and she sweared she saw a blue light for a second.

Of course, the blade didn't even leave a scratch.

And the Tieren quickly resumed his attack. The only thing Elise could do was block the blows with her shield then she saw a figure appear behind her.

Her eyes widened in horror as the beam saber pierced Azure's stomach area.

She heard a ear-spliting cry.

"AZURE!" the young girl screamed.

The lights then shut down.

"A...zure?" she called. The clouds surrounding them faded away to reveal a huge tower stretching towards the sky.

"Hell no..." she heard Katrine murmure.

"We landed just infront of Heaven's Pillar."

The communication was cut afterwards as she saw the sword of the robot trying to break the armor.

Death.

_De...death..._

Purple eyes pierced the darkness of the cockpit.

The sword in Azure's hand lighted as the metal of the blade turned into a laser. The Mobile Suit lifted his arm and cut the Tieren infront of him in half. He then quickly turned around at incredible speed and gripped the head of the other, ripping it off. He then stabbed it through the chest and it blew up.

The remaining Tierens just stared at the smoke.

A Mobile Suit with purple eyes crossed between two of them, cutting them both in the process.

"What is this thing!" one of the pilots yelled as his Mobile Suit exploded.

Katrine and Cosmo stared at the sky. Many robot remains falling in the sea.

"Cosmo...get the ship above the clouds..." she silently ordered.

The way those men were killed wasn't barbaric.

They were slayed with such precision and coldness it made her tremble.

**Heaven's Pillar – Millitary base**

Sergei Smirnov stared with huge eyes at the scene. All their Mobile Suits had dispeared from the radar.

"Commander! We got an unknown signal on our radars!" a soldier announced from his seat infront of two large screens. "Tell me it's location," he ordered. "Near that unidentified ship sir," the man replied.

The russian commander looked ahead and could only ask himself what happened.

"Did we receive any distress signals from the recognition team in the last five minutes?" he asked.

"No sir..."

"Please send reforcements, we're not gonna last much lon..."

The pilot that called disapeared from the screen only to show a black Mobile Suit with a blue blade of particles.

**In the sky around Heaven's Pillar**

Elise was shaking. Tears streaming down her eyes. They were purple with black irises and were staring blankly at the radar.

No signal.

No Mobile Suit was spared. They were all eliminated. The girl's grip tightened on the controllers and she screamed.

"No...I didn't do it...one survived..." she whispered.

No. The radar was still devoid of moving dots.

"I'm not a killer..." she continued.

Back to the Orbital Satellite. It had been her aswell. Elise had felt herself connect in some way with Azure then find herself slaughtering a whole squad with no display of emotion. Sharp as a blade. Saying she was shocked was an understatement.

The girl was completely mortified.

"Schenberg, we're leaving the area...come back," Katrine said. She didn't move a muscle.

"They're all dead aren't they..." she whispered.

"This is going to be your daily life from now on. You're the only one who can protect this ship Elise," the older woman said.

Elise pushed the lever forward and the Mobile Suit advanced. She looked outside with blood-shot eyes. They had turned back into their natural color when she felt her link with Azure disapear. Her hands were the only parts of her body still shaking and she could only think about the letter the families were going to receive, telling them their husband/father/son was dead.

Killed by a girl that's barely 15 years old.

"_Papa, why do people fight?" a little girl asked. _

"_Because it's human nature, to try and pocess what the other has," Aeolia Schenberg answered._

"_But killing is horrible! Why don't they share?"_

"_They can't share, they want to have without giving."_

"_Papa, uncle Thomas said that people who kill have no regrets. But isn't killing punished?"_

"_Not in war."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_People get used to everything...even killing."_

"Father, is this war?" Elise whispered laying her head on the control panel.

"_Papa, isn't there good people to stop war?"_

"_In a war, both sides think they're the good ones."_

"In this world, there are no good and bad people."

"_Humans are capable of the greatest good like they're capable of the cruelest evil."_

"_But then, we're all bad people?"_

"_You don't need to worry about this Elise. Now go to sleep."_

"Not good...not bad...just twisted."

**Silver God – Hangar**

Katrine opened the door to Azure's cockpit and looked down at the sleeping girl. Her dried tears visible on her pale skin.

"Miss Evarts, we landed...where you wanted," Cosmo said.

"We cannot hide it from her any longer. The house is still there isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," was the small reply.

* * *

Elise opened her eyes slowly. She could hear the chirping of birds and deduced she wasn't on the ship anymore. She stared at a wooden ceiling and sat up. Pain quickly shot to her head. She put a hand on it to try and ease the ache. The brunette looked around the room and gasped.

It was her...house.

When she took a closer look at it she realized it wasn't her house in Brussels but the one they had in an island near Japan. The place was very dusty and old which was unusual considering how tidy her father was. Elise stood up and went to a table in a corner. She took the frame on it and blowed the dust away.

A picture of her, her father and mother on their first summer here. Not long before her mother's death in a bus accident. She had been guiding a goup of tourists around Tokyo. It was her job, she remembered the times she would go with her.

The girl stared at the blond young woman and brown haired young man holding a little girl in their arms and put it back down. This was the past.

_Mom, would you believe me if I said I was a killer?_

She opened the door and walked down the corridor towards her father's room. She was surprised to see Katrine sitted on the desk looking at some yellow colored papers. How old were they?

"Katrine, I don't think my dad would be too happy to see you rummaging through his stuff," Elise said. The woman turned around.

"Don't worry about it. He's not here."

"Where is he? In Brussels? You said you wouldn't take me back there..."

_No...I can't be betrayed..._

"Elise, you know the graveyard not far from here?" Katrine suddenly asked. "Um...yes," the girl answered clearly not understanding her words.

"Go there, take the path to the left and count until you arrive on the 51st then go to the 77th," she said.

Elise blinked but nodded. When she left, Katrine stared down at the paper she was holding

_Certificate of Death_

_Full Name: Schenberg Elise_

_Age of death: 10_

_Date of birth: January 7 1999_

_Date of death: November 30 2012_

_Cause of death: Laboratory incident_

* * *

Elise was looking up at the gates of the graveyard. The lock keeping them close was so rusty it only took her foot to break it. She opened them and stepped inside.

"I haven't come here since mother's death," she said turning towards the path on the left. All those graves were making her uneasy but she brushed the feeling away and started counting. After some turns she arrived at number 51.

Elise gazed at it and crouched.

_I wonder why Katrine wanted me to come here._

Her eyes widened.

_Aeolia Schenberg_

_1971 – 2059_

Elise ran, she ran until she arrived on number 77.

_Elise Schenberg_

_1999 – 2012_

"This a joke...this can't be true..." she whispered.

But it all made sense.

Those advanced weapons, this new technology...

She got out the phone Katrine gave her with shaking hands and flipped it opened. Tears fell on the screen as she read the date.

"September 16 2307, September 16 2307, 2307...2307..." she repeated again and again. Minutes passed and she was still on the ground. Tears streaming down her cheeks in a never-ending cycle.

Katrine walked to her and stopped just behind the girl.

She didn't say anything and only looked at the grave.

"You knew...he died...where am I..." Elise said turning her head towards the standing woman. She just threw a device on the floor and left quietly, leaving the girl on the earth. She took the little tablet and lighted it up.

A man around 60 years old appeared. Elise recognised him.

It was her father.

"_Spirit of the world. My name is Aeolia Schenberg. You have just awoken of a long slumber, in a new world, in a future you may never have imagined. You are part of an organisation composed of yourself and other seven members. You have been all gifted with a different enhanced ability for the sole purpose of eradicating war. To accomplish Rebirth._

_The rising of a new mankind devoid of violence, hatred and bloodshed._

_Spirit of the world, make this mission a success for a bright future. For your sacrifice to not have been in vain._

_Fight for freedom, to keep the world in peace, to finally give justice to all!_

_And may the odds be forever in your favor."_

A single tear rolled down the screen.

* * *

Me: Review please! It always warms up!


	4. III - The Ones Called Spirits

Me: I guess this story is doing okay, thank you for the ones reading this.

COM: She only owns her mind and OCs.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**S****piritus**

_III – THE ONES CALLED SPIRIT_

Eyes opened and Elise stared at the sun high up in the sky. She had slept in the graveyard. How creepy was that? She stood up and dusted her pants. She picked up the tablet and tried to switch it on but realized the battery was too low to even light up the screen. She started walking instead, not saying a word.

Elise opened the gates and stepped out. She would never set foot in this place again. When she arrived infront of the house she couldn't find the will to enter. So she simply sat down on the front steps.

"What am I gonna do now..." Elise whispered. The brunette looked up at the sky, the clouds slowly moving at the rhythm of the wind. If only she could be this peaceful. But peace wasn't for her.

Elise was the one that had to give it to the world.

"To a world for which I died a long time ago."

A whole life lost, she wondered if Katrine was in the same situation. She wanted to ask how she reacted but in some way it felt like it wasn't her business. They were eight according to her father's message.

Eight Spirits.

"I'm Spirit 00 and Katrine is Spirit 02 as for Azure he's 01...at least we're in order I guess..." Elise thought outloud. There was silence after that statement. She smiled bitterly.

"How cruel dad, you knew that by the time I would wake up...you'd be long gone."

The girl stood up.

"In the end, you quietly died without me ever knowing."

* * *

Elise stared blankly at the food on her tray. She had went back on the Silver God to eat and found the food served on the table. She poked the salad with her fork then heard a crash.

"COSMO!"

"DON'T KILL ME!"

Elise smiled a little. She was at least lucky enough to wake up around people that knew what was going on. Katrine Evarts may seem like a cold woman but she had always the word to calm down people.

Or frighten.

She was also funny in a sense with her sarcasm. It's supposed to be the lowest form of humor but she pulls it out just fine.

She stood up and headed towards the hangar, leaving her half empty plate on the table.

When she stepped on the platform, she was impressed by the mess on the lower level.

"**Ask that mad woman downstairs,**" Azure said.

"As polite as ever my dear partner," I replied.

"**You're not the one that was stabbed on the back.**"

"Point there."

Elise sighed then went down the stairs. She could here Katrine curse and stared at the woman throwing random stuff out of a box. She slowly approached her and poked her shoulder.

There was a scream.

"What the fuck girl! You wanted my death!" she yelled.

"We're technicly already dead," the girl replied.

"Point there."

With that, the older woman resumed her search.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Elise apologized. "No problem kiddo...damn it's not here," she muttered.

"What are you searching for?" the girl asked. "A Quantum Charger."

Elise made a dumb face. Katrine facepalmed.

"Nevermind."

Elise looked up at the Mobile Suit and Katrine quickly noticed her sad expression.

"I'm sorry you had to learn it like this."

"It's okay, I'm just angry I'll never be able to settle things...in the end, I even wonder if I wasn't put to sleep just so that we'll never encounter again."

The older woman turned to stare at Azure aswell.

"_Titano...Machina?" _

_Katrine narrowed her eyes at the words on the paper then looked at her brother._

"_According to what grandfather said, this Titano Machina will be the key to activate Rebirth," he explained. A machine capable of annihilating the whole human race...it was enough to make her tremble._

_The Blue Fire was already something._

"_GN-Particles...I hope we will never have to use again after the Celestial Being project is accomplished," she murmured. "And again, we're not sure if it's gonna work," the young man said with a sigh._

"Are you related to...Thomas Evarts?" Elise asked uncertain. "He was my grandfather."

She widened her eyes at that.

"Wait...when were you born?" the girl continued and Katrine turned to face her with a serious look in her eyes. "2079 I think...I don't really remember," was the answer.

"How can you not remember your own date of birth?!" she exclaimed.

"There are things you tend to forget."

There was silent after that statement.

"How was it like...to wake up with nothing around you?" Elise asked. "When you know the reason why you are there, the only thing that hurts is the realization that everybody you knew already died," the black haired woman said.

"Hey now that I think about it, I was born in 1999 then that means I'm older than you!" the brunette exclaimed with a huge grin. Katrine wanted to facepalm at such a change in topic but said nothing and only nodded. She prefered Elise being happy than wondering about things she's not supposed to think about at her age.

"Miss Evarts! I found one," Cosmo announced.

Then tripped.

He was flying, just for the information.

The item when crashing on the ground.

Blank Stares.

"Um...sorry?"

"..."

Elise hid inside Azure's cockpit for the remaining of the morning.

* * *

Katrine and Elise were sitting on a bench near a bus stop.

"Do you think Cosmo can handle it on his own?" the younger of the two asked in concern. "Don't worry, he's got the talking can to keep him company," the woman assured. The girl grimaced at the flow of curses that crossed her mind link with the Mobile Suit.

"It's been a while since we're here and no sign of a bus," Katrine said standing up. "I guess that since 2012 the line must have been deleted...just saying."

"Shit."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Like walking?"

Elise gave Katrine a questioning look then her eyes widened.

**30 minutes later...**

"Katrine...this is torture...where do you want to go anyway?" Elise asked between gasps.

"Tokyo," was the crazy reply.

_Okay, it's official, I'm stuck with mad people._

"Couldn't we have taken Azure instead?" the brunette asked now walking alongside the tall woman. "And risk getting caught by the HRL in this bright weather? No thanks," Katrine said. She blinked.

"The...wha?"

"Human Reform League...oh yeah you just woke up, my bad."

Elise then remembered the robots she saw and wondered if they came from there...wherever there is...

Katrine noticed her confused face.

"The HRL has total control over the Asian Continent. It's a bit like a huge country with countries as it's regions," she explained. "Anything else I should know?"

"There are others like that, the Union and Advanced European Union. Other countries aren't part of them but they're usually in war because of lack of fossil fuel. Those three orders being the ones holding access to the Orbital Elevators that carry Solar Energy."

Dumb face.

"Okay stop with that face. You'll need this information," she said with a sigh. "Katrine...how long have you been here? When you woke up I mean..." the girl asked uncertain.

"I was 18 when I woke up, I'm 23 now," the older woman replied not facing her. "We were the only ones on this ship and I couldn't start anything without you up."

"And the others?"

"What others?"

"The remaining Spirits," Elise clarified. Katrine didn't answer.

"They're probably already dead."

Her eyes widened.

"You know Elise, the problem with this project is that you don't know when you're going to wake up...so we're on our own," the conversation ended with that. Elise couldn't really insist. Maybe Katrine had someone dear between those people. Who knows?

They continued walking in silence.

* * *

"You seem tired. You lucky I found you girls!" a man laughed driving his truck.

"Yeah thanks," Katrine replied. Elise was on the outside part of the truck, looking at the passing fields. The wind blew some sand into her eyes but she didn't really mind. She could finally rest.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked with a smile.

"Tokyo," was Elise's blunt answer.

The guys eyeballs popped out and Katrine facepalmed.

"She _wants _to go there but we were heading for town to find some materials for our repair shop," Katrine quickly said. He relaxed a little.

"And you do in what?"

"Cars, trucks and all the oth..."

"Mobile Suits."

The woman threw a box out the back window that came hitting the girl square on.

The man eyed them suspiciously.

**Little town in the countryside – Islands of Japan**

"What was that all about kid?"

"Sorry I think there was something in the air when we crossed those fields."

Katrine turned towards the retreating truck and sighed.

"At least let's hope he won't report us to the nearby police station," the older woman said walking towards a shop. "Why? We did nothing wrong," Elise said following close behind.

"We don't have papers moron. Dead to society remember?"

Her eyes widened in realization.

"About that thing in the air, we're near a millitary factory. Heaven's Pillar is near afterall," Katrine said.

Elise guessed that Heaven's Pillar was an Orbital Elevator. She'll have to update herself about this time. A lot of things were just to complex.

In the store, they searched for several pieces and they oddly found with ease a Quantum Charger.

"Luck is finally on our side," the 23 years old said heading to the cash register. The girl was a little skeptical but followed anyway. The guy scanned the products.

"Do you have an autorisation for this?" he asked pointing to the glowing stick. Katrine got out a gun and fired.

Blank stare.

"WHAT!" Elise shrieked. "Don't worry, it was an electric shot."

She sighed in relief.

"But why did you do that?!" she asked while Katrine was putting everything in a bag. "Take some food too," was the reply. Elise obeyed and took some fruits and other needed food. When they were out Katrine finally answered her question.

"We have no money and less an autorisation."

Elise sighed as they walked with a fast pace on the road.

* * *

"So where do we take you?"

They had fallen on an old couple of cosplayers...yeah seriously.

Katrine and Elise were too focused on the costumes to even listen to their drivers.

"Is the old woman dressed as Sakura from Naruto?" the girl asked in a low tone.

"I have no idea," was the dumbfounded woman's reply.

**10 minutes of staring and singing Burst the Gravity later...**

"So the old man was Haruyuki Arita from Accel World..." Elise whispered.

"Who cares, now they're gone," Katrine harshly replied stomping away.

They were warmly welcomed by Cosmo.

"I repaired the ship on my own!" he proudly announced.

"Hell wha..." the woman muttered.

**Spirit Mothership Silver God – Hangar**

The girls both stared with wide eyes at the more atrocious mess that was now the whole hangar.

"Cosmo, do you want to be recycled as a television or a popcorn machine?" Katrine asked.

Elise hid inside Azure's cockpit for the remaining of the afternoon.

**Sky of Tokyo – September 18 2307 23:47 **

"Okay Cosmo, turn left," Katrine ordered.

Elise was on a seat of the command room, looking at the night. She yawned.

"You can go to sleep Elise," the woman said turning towards her. "It's okay, I have nothing anyway," the girl replied. "Yeah, you have school tomorrow."

…

..

.

"Do you have more like that because piloting a Mobile Suit was already something."

"Was it a joke?"

"No."

Elise sighed, why school? Why?!

"You know we don't _exist_ anymore and I don't think Schenberg is gonna pass unseen," Elise pointed out. "We'll just think of a cover name," was Katrine's smooth reply.

"We're nearing the gate Miss Evarts," Cosmo said. The brunette blinked and looked outside. They were flying on top of a giant multi-colored city.

"The gates?" she finally asked. "Tokyo is protected by a barrier. There is an opening near the sea where we can enter. We will afterwards hide in the canyon so that we'll be able to take off or come back as we please without getting spotted," Katrine explained. "There are also less Mobile Suits guarding that area," the robot boy continued. "Yeah, nice plan but who's gonna take care of them? Even in the dark they will spot us...nevermind don't answer that," Elise said realizing she was going to be thrown into battle again.

"Need your pilot suit? You seemed to have managed without it," the woman asked. "I'm not in space so I won't need it," she said leaving the room.

"Motion sensors on, GN-Drive activated, installing beam saber," Elise said. She was feeling more comfortable now. Azure was there to help her anyway, even if he couldn't move without her piloting him. She looked down at the radar, remembering the battle two days ago.

"Ready for launching Miss Schenberg?" Cosmo asked. "Yes," she answered fastening her seatbelt.

" _Papa! Look it's Metherlance from Space Warriors (don't search, I invented it)" Elise exclaimed tugging on her father's sleeve. The young man smiled._

"_You want to see the expo?" he asked. "Yes!" she answered._

_They entered the store and looked at the different items from the serie and cosplayers playing their favourite heroes._

"_A unirverse without war! This is my mission!" a guy dressed as the warrior Aaron Metherlance shouted. Aeolia smiled._

"_C'est mon rêve, (It's my dream.)" he whispered. _

"Spirit 00 Elise Schenberg! Spirit 01 Azure launching!"

* * *

"The AEU presents his new Mobile Suit model, the Enact," Katrine read on a newspaper. She then looked at her notebook.

_Phase 1: Celestial Being's launch._

_September 20 2307 16:23_

"This is going to be interesting," she said now looking at the girl outside the Hangar being given advices by an almost tearful Cosmo.

"And remember! Don't talk to strangers!" he ended. "Yeah sure don't worry," Elise assured with a bored look. She had changed from her black shorts to a pair of pants of the same color and a red shirt with a white T-shirt under it. She kept her yellow converse since they were the only shoes she had.

"Goodbye Cosmo! Take care!" the girl shouted waving goodbye.

"See you later Elise! They grow up so fast..." the robot boy said in tears.

"You're just a kid moron now bring me some coffee!"

Cosmo sighed.

* * *

Elise had been walking for quite a while now, holding a map in her hands.

"If I'm correct the town center is here..."

Her jaw-dropped.

You know the towns we usually see in movies? Very clean and futuristic? Yeah that.

Elise ran around like a child that just saw Mickey at Disneyland. She stopped infront of a weird train on the road. It looked like a bus sticked to the concrete. She hopped on it and they took off at awesome speed up a bridge specially built for this transport. When she stepped out of it, Elise was feeling dizzy and couldn't walk straight earning herself a few amused stares. They were probably thinking she was a country girl. She then looked up at the huge building. On a board was written International Academy of Science and Advanced Technology.

"No way! We can't even afford food!" she yelled. A bit to loudly since she heard a group of fancy dressed girls snigger. _Great I already dropped in the looser category._

After some minutes in the principal's office, she managed to not tell her name. It appeared Katrine hadn't made a full inscriotion yet and it was like a day of test to see if the school was at her taste. Could they even do that?

_Future I presume._

She arrived infront of classroom 356 and lightly knocked.

_I'm sweating like I have been rotting on a car front!_

She finally heard a 'yes' and entered. All the students stared at her.

"Um...hello I'm the new student. Is it Mr. Florians's class?" she asked. She knew it was the right class but she needed to reassure herself. "Yes come in?" a man in his 40s asked. She nodded.

She walked to the front of the room.

"Listen everyone, this your new classmate."

Everyone happily clapped. Well faked a happy clap. Elise sweatdropped.

"Where do you come from?" the teacher asked.

_Belgium._

"The AEU," she answered.

"Oh like me!" a blond girl exclaimed. He silenced her.

"Which part?"

"Er...Belgium..."

Everyone blinked.

"It's strange, is it a region of France?" the teacher asked. She looked at him in shock.

"I know my country is little but that's just exagerated!" she said outraged.

"Well then, why have you decided to come to Tokyo?"

_Is this some sort of interrogatory?_

"Well I moved here with my...cousin, and well...for her job," Elise tried explaining. She was sure she didn't sound credible.

"Now would you mind telling us your name for your classmates?" the teacher asked.

I blinked, everything seemed to turn blurry.

"Your name."

_Elise..._

"Um...are you feeling okay?"

The brunette looked at the clock then at all the students.

"My name is Reve...Reve Metherlance."

* * *

Me: Please review. I'm feeling lonely...


	5. IV - Titanium

Me: Okay so there's something I want to say that I know I should have talked about in the first chap...

COM: Spit it out.

Me: I know the picture is not from Gundam. I just found it cool, I used to have the picture of a boy from Code Geass but decided to change it.

COM: You always have males as your favourite characters...

Me: Nope besides you're a guy and I don't like you at all.

COM: OI!...wait I'm a computer so aren't I neutral?

Me: -_-

* * *

**Spiritus**

_IV – TITANIUM_

Reve was looking up at the candy machine, her mouth watering. Katrine hadn't made her anything of course resulting in her having to buy something. She was lucky she had a bit of money in her pockets.

She got out the coins and put them in the machine.

They were rejected.

The brunette blinked.

She picked them up, looked at them then fell over.

Euros...of course.

"Hey Metherlance!"

She turned around and saw the blond girl of earlier followed by a brown-haired guy. The girl grabbed her hands and shook them enthousiasticly.

"My name is Louise Halevy. You're Reve right? It means dream in french right? It's so nice!"

"Louise I think your freaking her out..."

"Shut up Saji! I'm not scaring you right? Right?!"

"R-r-right..."

"Ha! You see."

Reve had to resist from falling to the ground. She let go of her coins though.

"Oh you dropped your money," Saji said picking it up and giving it back to her. "Ah thanks, I wanted to use the machine but I have money from Europe so..." she muttered. "Don't worry! Let's go eat together!" Louise said then dragged them both towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"I come from Spain and I'm in Japan as an exchange student. You live with your cousin right?"

"Yes."

_Cousin, my ass._

Reve sipped her milkshake in content, completely forgeting her earlier thought. Those people were nicer than what meets the eye. Louise would talk about her family being high ranked people and Saji had a sister named Kinue working for an important newspaper.

"What does your cousin do?" the blond girl asked eating a cake.

_Sniper and Tactical Forecaster._

"She's an engineer," Reve answered. "Really? That's so difficult to get for a woman!" she said amazed.

"Yeah well my cousin is very hot-tempered..." she said sweatdropping.

"And you? What occupations do you have?"

_Mobile Suit pilot._

"Well I like sewing and making clothes..."

"Oh me too! We'll be great friends! Don't you think Saji?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Come on! Be more polite! I don't want my boyfriend to be considered rude!"

The brunette chuckled a little as they argued.

* * *

"_We're going to Europe."_

"_I'm starting to wonder why you enrolled me in a school."_

"_To make you look like a normal girl, besides you needed education."_

"_Why do I feel like that was an insult?"_

"_Take it like you want but I want you out at 15:25 sharp and at the hideout...oh and one more thing. You know we have no money right?"_

Reve looked up at the window of the admistration and sighed. That woman is nuts.

The plan was simple, she had to get inside and hack the system to put her file in order. The payment being the main goal.

The brunette looked at the nearest window, which was on the second floor.

Truly brillant.

"At least there not fearing a fire..." she mumbled then looked around the field for some stairs or even a ladder someone could have left out of distraction. Finding nothing, Reve sat down on the grass and officially let herself fall in depression. Okay, maybe not to this extent but she was annoyed. The girl then grinned, an idea forming in her mind.

_I may get several cuts and broken bones but at least I'll be alive..._

She stared back at the window.

"I'm gonna die. Father, prepare to face my wrath."

And with that said, she dashed towards the building and jumped. She screamed and grabbed onto a random stone. Reve opened one eye and had to look up to not get dizziness. She stared at her hand and noticed something she was sure she didn't ask for.

A tattoo, a black one shaped like a flower with eight long petals.

_I don't think I asked for a tattoo when I was 12..._

The girl sighed, it was probably Katrine's doing or even the fact she was a Spirit. She knew, she saw the older woman had one aswell on her hand. Except it was a dagger made of clock needles.

"At least we get pretty drawings..." she thought outloud and tried to hoist herself up. Her eyes then widened.

She had just jumped and grabbed a windowsill that was on the second floor.

How awesome was that?

While she was pondering over the matter...well more freaking out, she was still hanging in the air. Just for the information.

Reve then felt her hand...pulsing? She quickly looked at the mark and saw purple particles coming out of her hand. She gave another try at climbing and found herself falling in a loud crash inside the room.

"Well that was...an epic success."

The girl stood up and dusted herself. She moved her head left and right and seeing no one, went to sit infront of a nearby computer.

"Hack the system, hack the system, really easy!" she said sarcasticly. Our protagonist leaned back on the chair and just pressed a random key.

A window opened.

"Student files...I'm so great," Reve proclaimed and directly got to work.

"Name: Reve Metherlance...wow they're quick...um...Age: 15...yeah that's good...Date of birth: January 7 2292...what the f...oh yeah I'm supposed to be dead...ha there you go!"

She clicked on payment and coordinates then she looked at the paper Katrine gave her.

"Location: Meiji Street n°28 Tokyo..." she tiped. "Vaccinations...all done...Family: Lola Varts...check...Payment for Reve Metherlance...no problem."

She stood up and stretched. It was easier than she thought. Reve then heard the bell ring and quickly jumped out the window as the door opened announcing the teachers' return.

* * *

Reve was staring at the board, the teacher talking about the history of the Orbital Elevators and it's creator Aeolia Schenberg.

"Aeolia Schenberg never had any descendants to carry on his work and the causes of his death are still unknown, even after after 300 years. The Elevators..."

Reve made a tapping sound with her pencil, her eyes focusing on the clock on the left wall of the classroom.

15:00

Darkness, it was all she saw. Not hearing anything, not even able to feel the soft breeze of the wind. 300 years. She never expected herself to be at school in a room filled with teenagers of her age. But if one wants to be overly precise. She would be 308 years old. At least not far from it. She cracked a bitter smile. No descendants...there was no trace of her existence. No records about the daughter of Aeolia Schenberg. Nothing that prooved she once set foot in this world.

Apart from her unoticed presence in this room. A simple student. Nothing more nothing less.

15:13

They were there to create their future. Her's had already been set a long time ago. They move forward, their minds filled with dreams and ambitions. She stopped dreaming, her life only going backwards. Until the day she would die.

In Azure's cockpit or anywhere else but in her house surrounded of her family.

_To think I dreamed of meeting a handsome guy and die old in a little cottage near the mountains, _Reve thought breaking the lead of her pencil. She looked at it and got out her pencil sharpener.

_I may not feel it but I know it's only a matter of time before I loose all my sanity, like a pencil slowly shrinking after to many sharpenings._

15:17

Reve lifted her hand and the teacher gave her permission to speak.

"May I go to the toilets please?" she asked. The man approved with a nod. The girl stood up and left. She had only brought a pencil, eraser and sharpener in her pocket afterall. She walked through the corridors towards the main entrance and sighed in relief when she saw the gates were opened.

Reve ran as fast she could, trying to find her way back in this maze of buildings that was Central Tokyo. She felt her phone vibrate in her pants and the girl got it out.

_02 – Launching in 8 minutes._

Reve quickened her pace and had to dodge people a lot of times, in an attempt to not have a spectacular collision. Reve then jumped over a car in the way and landed some meters away. The driver was looking at her with wide eyes, the brunette obviously not realizing her inhuman perfomance.

15:21

She arrived on a muddy path, no longer in the city and she had to make careful steps while running to not trip or slip. The ground changed to a rocky and rough one. Reve tripping several times. She heard an explosion.

15:23

She yelled and jumped from the hill arriving on the lower level where the Silver God was. The ship was slowly lifting itself from the ground. The entry still wide open and Katrine on the platform. The force of the wind strongly pushing her back.

"KATRINE!" Reve yelled, her irises turning black and she jumped high. She gripped the platform, her legs hanging in the air. She felt someone roughly grab her shirt and pull her up. She was thrown inside the ship as the doors closed. The girl was panting heavily, her lungs trying to absord as much oxygen as possible.

"Good work Spirit 00, your physical capability really is astonishing," Katrine said staring down at her. Reve glared daggers at the woman, slowly trying to lift herself up from the floor.

"I hope you're good at making excuses because I'm not thinking about a credible one for tomorrow," she said coldly. "Don't worry, it's for a good cause," was the reply. The brunette grunted and followed the older woman up some stairs. They soon arrived on the bridge and Reve looked at the clock.

15:27

"2 minutes late, for the bother you're only getting a soup for supper," Katrine teased sitting down on her seat. "You fucked up sadist," Reve only mumbled going to stand near the window. "Be glad to be one of the heroes of this world," the woman said proudly and turned towards Cosmo.

"Activate all engines!"

"Hai!"

There was a tremor.

"Turn the ship 90° ouest! Light all the screens and charge the propulsers! Stand by for launching!"

Reve looked around with wide eyes as the whole room lighted up with green lights coming from symbols on the floor and walls that spread all around the room and corridors.

"Check the GN- Reactors and activate the navigation system! Give all controls to the command room!" Katrine yelled.

"Engines have reached the maximum of their capability!" the robot boy announced.

"You might want to hold onto something," the black-haired woman adviced. "Wha..."

"FLY!"

The Silver God disapeared.

Reve screamed as she was slammed to the floor. Everything was vibrating around them and Cosmo was holding with a death grip onto his panel. When they finally stopped, they were all slammed on the walls at the far back.

…

..

.

"Awesome!"

"I think I broke something..."

"System Error, system error..."

"Katrine, I think there's something wrong with Cosmo...just saying."

"..."

* * *

Reve was walking in the corridors. Her legs wobbling and her hand using the wall for support. "It's your first dimensional leap, it's normal you have the wish to puke," Katrine had said. "Yeah I'll puke on you alright," she mumbled resting her elbows on a windowsill. The _leap _had lasted baraly 10 seconds and they were now flying towards who knows where. She took out the little tablet and gazed at it.

"_Spirit of the world. My name is Aeolia Schenberg. You have just awoken of a long slumber, in a new world, in a future you may never have imagined. You are part of an organisation composed of yourself and other eight members. You have been all gifted with a different enhanced ability for the sole purpose of eradicating war. To accomplish Rebirth._

_The rising of a new mankind devoid of violence, hatred and bloodshed._

_Spirit of the world, make this mission a success for a bright future. For your sacrifice to not have been in vain._

_Fight for freedom, to keep the world in peace, to finally give justice to all!_

_And may the odds be forever in your favor."_

Tears theatened to fall from her eyes and Reve tried to swallow them back. Some however streamed down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist on the sill. She rested her head on the cold metal as her shoulders shook from her small, inaudible sobs.

The room darkened and Reve blinked. She looked up and gasped.

A giant tower could be seen in the distance.

"La Tour, my guesses are it's situated on the past border between France and Belgium," Katrine said. The brunette turned to her, her tears already dried up.

"What's the so called mission?" she asked.

"I want you to infiltrate the base and steal the latest blueprints of the inventions created by the AEU these past 10 years. It's time we fully update ourselves about the Earth's evolution."

* * *

Reve was inside Azure's cockpit, waiting for the presentation to start. She had changed into her white shirt and black shorts. The clothes she had decided were more comfortable for her _outings_.

"_At 16:00 the public demonstration presenting the Enact will begin. This new Mobile Suit of the AEU will probably be a real pain in the ass if we don't take care of it. If we have information about their Mobile Suit technology we're be able to stay ahead of them. Not only that but also have an idea of what the Union's Flags and HRL's Tierens are capable of."_

They were working and thinking like soldiers. Even if no one was against them in some way, they had to be prepared because a Mobile Suit is usually synonym of battle. And she was the pilot of their only robot.

"You know I was kind enough to give you a nice bodysuit. Don't you like black and red?" Katrine asked. "I'm more comfortable in this."

"As you wish, good luck...Elise."

The girl sighed but nodded anyway. She then opened the cockpit and jumped out of the machine.

"**Be careful.**"

She nodded at Azure's words and ran. The forest was pretty thick and Reve only had a gun and knife as weapons.

Reve stared at the enormous building as she exited the bus.

"Going to see the demonstration?" the driver asked with a smile. "Yeah...my father is one of the inventors," she just answered, quickly walking away from the vehicule. The girl stopped infront of the glass doors and looked at some men entering through the sliding doors. She followed them but was soon stopped by the receptionist.

"Now little girl, are you lost? Where are your parents?" he asked. Reve looked around and saw they were in a corridor, far away from unwanted eyes.

"In a grave."

And with that, she shoot him. The man fell to the ground heavily and she checked his pulse. Good, she had fired an electric shot anyway so there was no danger in him dying. She moved his body with difficulty towards a door and tossed it inside the storage room.

"Sorry..." Reve whispered closing the door.

But not without taking his card and his uniform.

As she waslked down the corridors, she had to adjust the large clothes and had just finished putting her cap on when a hand grabbed her.

"Hey where are you...oh a newbie! I bet you want to see the demonstration?" a rough looking guy asked. "Er...yes but I have to work in the computer room...and...I don't know the way..." she replied, sweat running down her forehead because of the stress. How could spies do this?

"Nah come one dude! It's the new Enact we're talking about!" he insisted. "No thanks..." she declined politely and walked away. Reve only slowered her pace when she made sure she was out of sight. The girl sighed long and proceeded on asking another officer for the computer room. That one was more polite and even cautious so she had to make up a good lie for him to talk.

"Yeah sure, it's this way," the man said pointing to the right. She thanked him and almost ran towards her destination. Reve looked behind her to make sure no one was passing by and used her stolen card to enter the room. There were a lot of machines inside and she knew this was gonna be harder than the ones at school. She sat down on a desk near the window and her eyes widened when she saw the turquoise robot. The Enact without a doubt.

The girl gazed in awe at the Mobile Suit swiftly destroying smaller robots.

_If they really wanted to show them its true power they should have made it battle against another model of Mobile Suit..._

She shrugged and focused on the computer screen slowly loading the wanted files. It appeared the receptionist was also a mechanic...or he just wasn't the receptionist. Who ever he was, Reve truthfully didn't care and pluged the USB flash drive.

"What are you doing here?!"

She turned around startled and saw a guard pointing his gun at her.

"Officers of your rank have no right to be here," he said. She looked down at her uniform and grunted.

"I'm sorry."

Reve, in one quick motion, fired her pistol. The man saw it coming and went to hide behind a table but the girl quickly moved and knocked him out with her weapon.

As she ran away, she didn't notice the blue and white Mobile Suit slowly approaching.

* * *

"An unidentified unit is approaching the base!" a soldier yelled while running in the corridor followed by some of his teamates. They then heard a muffled shout and stopped infront of a door. He opened it and stared with wide eyes at the tied up man in his underwear on the floor .

"Someone infiltrated the base! It's a brown-haired girl!" the tied up officer shouted. The soldier was counting on warning his superior when he realized his phone wasn't working. Nor any electronic device for the matter.

* * *

Reve ran as fast as she could, she knew she was discovered and it only added to her desire of getting the hell out of here!

She suddenly halted, she couldn't breath. She wasn't exhausted.

Reve just couldn't breath.

She caughed and fell to the ground. It felt like a hammer was hitting her head with a fire slowly burning her from the inside. She looked with blurry eyes at her hand and saw the purple particles shinning brightly. The girl screamed and gazed at the end of the corridor only to see the Enact being crushed by a new Mobile Suit.

It had green particles coming out of a...GN-Drive.

_No...how is that possible?! Azure is the only one to possess such a reactor!_

Or so she thought.

Reve painfully stood up and walked towards the machine. The particles...they had an effect on her...

The robot turned towards her and took off. She was pushed backwards by the strong wind and slammed on the wall. Her breathing was slowly steadying and she immediately started running. Her escape coming back to mind.

"AZURE!" the girl called. It was like a bolt of lightning suddenly struck her and the wall to her right exploded.

Standing there, was the black Mobile Suit.

"**Let's go!**" he said and she jumped in the cockpit. They took off soon after, Reve tiping on a keyboard to activate all the robot's options. When she looked up, she gasped and quickly halted.

The white and blue Mobile Suit was floating infront of her. She cursed her misfortune and looked around to try and find the Silver God. Although she doubted Katrine would risk showing its location.

Her opponent then lunged forward.

"Azure! Dodge!"

"**What?!**"

And they were hit right on.

"I told you to move!" Reve shouted, trying to regain her unit's balance. "**I told you I couldn't move!**" Azure replied.

"But you came to get me, didn't you?"

He didn't answer and she was sure he had no idea as to why he was able to come to her rescue at that moment. The other Mobile Suit soon got out a beam saber and she used her shield to block it. Again, it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Her opponent then gave Azure a powerful kick and she was forced to block or dodge his quick attacks. The pilot not giving her a single opening.

"Man, he's strong..." the brunette muttered out of breath but he didn't give her a moment of rest. She wasn't able to block the next attack and ended up being pushed backwards then his sword slashed Azure's stomach and they crashed on the ground. As Reve painfully regained consciousness, she saw other units appearing on her radar.

"Damn it!" she yelled then her eyes widened in horror as she saw the Mobile Suit lift his sword and pierce Azure's stomach. The armor was able to block the blade but it was only a matter of time before it would break.

She then saw a huge laser striking the robot and it backed away, its arm severely damaged. The girl looked up and saw a white Mobile Suit on a cliff holding a rifle.

"Get away from him Elise!" Katrine's voice shouted through the intercom. She obeyed and quickly took off. Her eyes still glued on the machine Katrine was obviously piloting.

"Where the hell did you get that? Don't tell me you had it all this time!" Reve said. "We'll talk later! Now flee the area! You're no match against a Gundam Meister!"

_Gundam...Meister?_

The Mobile Suit didn't give up though and he resumed his attacks. This time eager to finish the job as quickly as he could. Katrine was doing her best into shooting the guy down but soon had to abandon as she saw AEU units slowly approaching.

"Damn it Elise! Get out of there!"

Reve wanted, she really did. This was exhausting her to no end and she knew it was gonna be over.

She wasn't a soldier.

"I don't want to fight you!" she shouted in hope he would hear her. No luck in that, Azure got hit again. The armor slowly breaking.

"**Stop fooling around! I gave you the power of a Nasoid!**" he yelled and she blinked.

"Nasoid?..."

"_We named it ELS, short for Extraterrestial Living metal Shapeshifter."_

"Nasoid..."

_A girl was running in a dark corridor, she knew she couldn't stop otherwise they would get her. She didn't want to go back to that horrible place. They said they wanted to heal her._

_She didn't believe them._

_The 12 years old girl opened a door and fell on a glowing capsule. Inside was a young man. She recognised him. The silver human. If it was even human, her father said it was an alien although she really doubted it. The being looked at her with his purple eyes and she trembled. Even if he was chained he still scared her._

_She then heard the scientists' yells and looked around for an exit, fear clearly evident in her eyes._

"_**You want revenge?**"_

_The girl stared at him with wide eyes._

"_**I can grant your wish but there is one condition.**"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**My name is Kaito and I'll give you the power to change the world.**"_

"_What...what do you want? You can't be serious?" Elise said with a suspicious look. The door then burst open and she felt a bullet pierce her shoulder._

"_Don't kill it! We need it alive!"_

_It._

"_**Don't you want to change this?**"_

_She looked up at Kaito, tears streaming from her eyes._

"_I want...I want to live..." Elise whispered._

"_**With this power, you won't live like any other. In this world, you will be the one pulling the strings...let go. Let go of the side that relates you to them...**"_

_The men surrounded her and one pulled her by her hair. She screamed of pain as he ordered her to stand up._

"_**I'll make you a Nasoid.**"_

Reve looked up at the sky.

"Azure...you're Kaito aren't you?"

Her left eye's irise was now black and Azure was holding the Gundam's arm. Her opponent obviously surprised by such strength.

"**I will be who you want me to be Elise.**"

Katrine suddenly kicked the white and blue Mobile Suit using her own and took Azure's arm before taking off.

"Cosmo! Fire the GN-Particle ray!" she ordered and the field was covered of a blinding light.

* * *

"Katrine...what was that robot?"

They all stood in the command room in silence, Reve looking out the window at the passing clouds.

"A Gundam...from Celestial Being. And from its design I would say it's the Exia," Katrine answered with a stoic expression. Probably as shocked as she was. The older woman should have known...she knew Phase 1 was for today but she never thought they would do such a spectacular entrance.

"Celestial Being..." the girl muttered, her nails digging deep into the metal.

"It had a GN-Drive! I thought I was gonna die!" she yelled turning to face the black-haired woman. She didn't say anything and this silence was angering Reve even more.

"Tell me everything...tell me the truth now Katrine," she ordered quietly.

"Cosmo, switch on the TV. They should be airing it by now."

The robot boy nodded and a large screen lighted.

"I have an announcement for the people on Earth. We are the Celestial Being, a private army that has control over Gundams. The purpose of our organisation is to completely eradicate war. We will not attack anyone for our own benefit, we stand for the people. Country, energy, religion or for any other reason. If there is war, we will be there to stop it..." a man on the screen continued his speech and Reve gritted her teeth.

"Father..."

"No, not quite. Remember Thomas?"

The brunette looked at Katrine slowly standing up and walking towards the window.

"You know what a Titano Machina is, don't you?" she asked. "The Titano Machina is the key to activating Rebirth. The end of mankind and the resurection of the world," Reve answered with an emotionless look.

"Celestial Being was created by my grandfather a long time ago but they're only operating today. He didn't agree to Aeolia's radical solution and decided to create the Gundams to carry on his ideal of piece. We used Azure as a model, that's why they have GN-Drives."

"So they're our allies?"

"No, they aren't aware of our existence."

Reve truthfully didn't understand the point of that but she didn't care. It was official it was us against the world.

"_**You won't live like any other...**"_

"Katrine, do you know...nevermind. I have school tomorrow so I'll need a lot of sleep," she said and turned around. Not bothering to hear her reply.

"I'll have an excuse written for you," she heard. "Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna be used again..."

The girl smiled a little at Cosmo's comment.

* * *

Reve was staring at her bottle of water, her back against one of the chairs of the cafeteria.

Nasoid...she knew it had something to do with ELS but what was the connection? The brunette gritted her teeth as she felt pain shot through her arm and quickly grabbed her hand to hide the glowing tattoo. She brought her hand against her chest and got out a black glove that she immediately put on.

"Hi."

Reve looked up and saw the brown-haired guy from yesterday.

"Hello...your name is Saji, right?" she asked. She felt kind of ashamed to have forgotten the names of the only ones that introduced themselves to her.

"Yeah you're correct," he confirmed and the girl sighed in relief. "I see you brought something today," Saji said sitting down. She scratched her head sheepishly.

"Yeah...my cousin cooked it..."

"_Okay Katrine, I already made the lunch and supper so you've got the whole day free," Reve said. Katrine only nodded from her spot in a corner. She was sulking with a gloomy expression because of her failed attempt at cooking. Resulting into a half-carbonized kitchen._

"You're cousin seems nice," he said and she could only nod.

"Say I got an idea! Why don't you come at my house this evening?" the boy asked and Reve blinked.

Then flushed scarlet.

"Oi! That's too sudden! Don't you have a girlfriend already?!" she said waving her arms franaticly. When realization finally struck the guy, he blushed madly.

"NO! I just want you to meet my sister!" Saji yelled, quickly clearing the misundertanding.

"Yeah sure."

The poor boy fell over.

"Well where do you live?" was the innocent question.

"Um...it's near the school so we'll have to walk..." he said sweatdropping.

* * *

"So you come from Europe?" Kinue asked while munching on her spaghettis. Reve wasn't listening, she was too busy skipping in the flowery fields of dreamland.

"Um...Reve?" Saji called snapping his fingers.

"This food is good..."

They sweatdropped at the scene of the drooling girl. The boy sighed and stood up, taking his plate to the kitchen.

"Er...sorry...my cousin kind of likes burning stuff..." she said nervously. _And shooting..._

The girl shook her head to try and erase the thought of Katrine running around the ship shooting at Cosmo with her gun because he broke something...again.

"Well Reve, I'm glad Saji made new friends," Kinue said then the phone rang and she went to pick it up.

"Hello, yes it's me...Celestial Being?..." the woman went to a different room and Saji came back.

"Phone call," Reve said gesturing to the room his sister had entered.

"Yeah, there's kind of a big panic with Celestial Being. They say they're terrorists."

"Sort of I guess..."

_I can't really judge to be honest._

"I should get going, I don't want Katrine to worry," the girl said standing up. They walked at the door and Saji opened it for her.

"Thank you very much for the meal," she said with a bow.

"No problem, it was a pleasure," he replied with a smile. She bid him goodbye and even after the door was closed, she just stood there.

_Sarah..._

Reve shook her head and turned around only to fall on a pair of deep crimson eyes. Her eyes widened at the man infront of the door next to Saji's appartment. The neighbour probably. He looked to be around 18 years old with tanned skin and short dark brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of jeans with black shoes. The man was holding a jacket and his piercing gaze made her shiver. Reve felt heat rise to her cheeks and she tried to look away from the handsome stranger.

"Um...hi, you're the neighbour?" she asked nervously. Of course he was, that was so obvious she wanted to slap herself.

He didn't say a thing and simply walked away. Not giving her a second glance.

"How rude," the girl commented pumping up her cheeks.

"Oh Reve! I'm glad you're still here. You forgot your bag," Saji said opening the door. "Oh yeah...thanks."

"You okay?"

"Just came across a rude guy, that's all."

"I bet it was the neighbour."

So he really lives here. Reve only looked down the corridor as the boy explained he arrived 2 days ago and that the man seemed Arabic. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he said his name.

"Setsuna he said was his name...Setsuna F. Seiei. Wonder for what the F stands by."

* * *

Me: So Setsuna is already an adult in this one, I'll make him 19 years old. Wanna know why?...he's hotter...

COM: -_-

Me: ANYWAY! Please review. I appreciate support...there I'll give virtual cookies made by COM.

COM: That just sounds desperate...

Me: Shut up. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. V - Cruel Fate

Me: 5 reviews! Thank you very much. I'm happy people are actually reading this.

COM: She doesn't own anything except her mind...which I hope stays that way.

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

COM: Scientists may want to know how you work.

Me: Can't you say anything nice for once?

COM: Happy mother's day.

Me: -_-

* * *

**Spiritus**

_V – CRUEL FATE_

Reve was stirring the stew calmly, bubles slowly forming in the mixture as her mind wandered in space. She lowered the heat and went to cut the eggplant that had been left forgotten on the table. The girl then put the slices on a plate and put it in the oven.

Fried eggplants and bread stew. A recipe consisting of eggs, bread and onions. Something her mother would make when they had nothing in the fridge.

Which was the case. Reve sighed and looked around the small kitchen before entering the living room. They had managed to get an appartment not far from the hideout and the school for the matter. Katrine had been serious when she talked about education.

"I was taught since I was young about how to be a Spirit. I wanted you to learn more than just our duty," the woman had said.

Their duty, she still couldn't believe she was 300 years in the future. Breathing and walking. The brunette moved towards the table and wrote on a piece of paper a list of several products she'll have to go and buy at the supermarket. She had forced Katrine to get a job and after a lot of persuasion and bribing the woman with coffee, she was able to take her to a local newspaper agency thanks to Kinue.

Saji's sister told her they needed extra workers and it was the perfect opportunity.

Now the Spirit 02 would go around town on her motorcycle...yes you read right. That damn woman had a vehicule _and _a Mobile Suit hidden in the farthest corner of the hangar. Reve had asked angrily about this fact and Katrine simply told her they were broken until Cosmo repaired them.

She let herself fall on the couch and put her feet under a cushion to warm them up. The girl looked at the TV, pondering on switching it on or not.

That wasn't Cosmo although he was quite close from finishing recycled into a new coffee machine. He had broken the old one because of his clumsiness and that had sent the older woman in a fit of rage.

"Yeah, need to write coffee machine on the list too..." Reve said outloud while yawning. She couldn't remember last time she was able to rest so peacefully. It changed from all those experiments back in Brussels.

She shuddered at the thought, it was over and she could only be happy about it. Her mind wandered to Saji and Louise and she smiled at the thought of her two friends. Crimson eyes then appeared and she shook her head. The brunette had been thinking of the mysterious man she _met _near Saji's appartement. What was his name again? She remembered it started with a 'S'.

"Oh well, I won't be meeting him again anyway," Reve said and stretched. She heard a ringing sound and went to pick up the phone.

"Yo Reve," said a cheerful voice. Louise.

"Louise? Something wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Why would she possibly call her for?

"Am I forced to have a problem to be able to call you?"

"Ah no! I mean...I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Well I was wondering if we could hang out today? There's a beautiful park nearby and I wanted to take you there with Saji."

"Sounds fun! What time?" Elise was excited, after 300 years of deep slumber she would finally do something normal!

"At 5 p.m. Is it okay for you? I heard they were organising a show."

"You bet! See you later," Reve said and hung up. The girl jumped around, not able to stand in one place when Katrine entered the room wearing a white nightdress.

"What's all the noise about?" she asked in a very unfeminine voice and her body benting forward.

"I going out with some friends!" Reve exclaimed full of joy and the older woman blinked.

"Is there a boy going with you?" she asked and the brunette nodded, not understanding the point of the question.

"Is he tall? Handsome? I'm not letting you go on a date with anybody unless he's a fine guy."

…

..

.

"EH?! NO! I'm going out with Louise and Saji!" Reve shouted turning bright red. "Besides, she would kill me if I made a move on him!"

"Take some pepper spray, just in case," Katrine adviced and she sweatdropped.

"The hell? You have pepper spray? That stuff's dangerous!" she said shocked after realization finally hit her.

"Of course, I was quite popular back in high school...and I still am! Just look at how men look at me," her guardian said almost proudly.

"Yeah...they more stare at your breast..."

"Don't talk like that young lady!"

Reve facepalmed and simply climbed the stairs. Shouting that she was going to get dressed for her trip at the supermarket.

* * *

"Okay coffee...what the hell? But I already bought some yesterday! Katrine..."

Reve only sighed and put the package back on the shelf. She took some chocolate for herself and moved towards the vegetable aisles. She checked some tomatoes then proceeded into choosing some good-looking lettuce.

She found a good-looking guy instead.

Reve widened her eyes at the familiar man standing not far from her. Saji's neighbour was looking at some apples. Seeming hard in thought. The girl pondered on the idea of just turning around and leaving but as she stood there, Setsuna noticed her. He simply stared at her face turning scarlet by the second and vaguely remembered the annoying kid he met at his appartment block.

"Hey...y-you're Saji's neighbor? You know him right?" Reve asked nervously.

"We only introduced ourselves," he said in an emotionless voice. He had answered her with no hesitation and such a bluntness that it was almost rude.

"Ah well I'm Reve. A friend of his," she said with a smile, offering her hand for him to shake.

Nothing of the sort happened and the atmosphere soon shifted from heavy to akward.

"Can I ask your name?" the girl tried again and the man's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see any need for you to now."

"Hey! Why are you so cold for?! I'm just trying to be friendly!"

Some people had gathered around them now.

"I'm just cautious of stalker girls."

With that, he walked away. His hands in his pockets.

Reve blinked, completely dumbfounded.

"What a jerk!" she exclaimed. To think she was just trying to be friendly. The brunette guessed that's what people referred to as antisocials. People were still looking at her with frowns and she flushed scarlet. Her watch then beeped and she looked at it only for her eyes to pop out of their sockets.

"Shit! I'm late for the meeting!" she yelled dashing towards the cash registers. Unknown to her, Setsuna was still in the shop, his back against a wall.

He had a look of curiosity in his red orbs.

* * *

Reve burst the door of her home open and threw the bag in the arms of a startled Katrine.

"Gotta go! See you later!" was the only thing the brunette shouted before leaving again. The woman blinked and stared at the broken mug of coffee and the brown liquid now coloring her white t-shirt.

"Reve..." she growled.

* * *

Reve halted when she reached the gates of the park and looked around.

There was no one.

"They're probably not here yet," she said and went to sit down. A lot of time passed and the brunette was starting to get impatient, wondering if it was all a joke. She looked at her watch with a frown and her eyes widened.

2 p.m.

She fell over.

"No fucking way! The five was in fact a two!" Reve yelled in disbelief. She hated digital watches.

The girl just sighed and stood up. There was no point into staying here now.

"Well, better get back home..."

"Home!"

Reve blinked and looked around. Her eyes scanning the area for the kid that had spoken. It was a child's voice so she was pretty sure it was a little boy or girl that wanted to mess with her.

"Okay kid, not funny," she said. "Not funny!"

A vein popped out of her forehead but she just inhaled to calm her nerves.

_Now, now, don't get mad. That would please hin._

Reve kept repeating this in her mind until she heard a bounce.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

"Found you! Found you!"

The girl swiftly turned around only to be hit hard on the face and falling on her butt. Something was jumping on her stomach and she had to lift her head to see her attacker.

An orange ball.

"You're not Lockon!" the thing exclaimed and Reve roughly grabbed it before it bounced away. It was a ball, that she was sure of.

"You can speak? I guess that after seeing Cosmo I shouldn't be surprised..." she muttered and stood up. The mechanic ball struggling to get free.

"Help! Help! Someone is attacking Haro!"

"Oi! Who hit me in the face?!"

Reve was fuming now and only wanted to make that damn robot shut up.

"Help!"

"Shut up!"

"Haro!"

They blinked, well the Haro silenced. She turned her head and saw a tall guy running her way. He halted infront of her, out of breath.

"Sorry kid, Haro likes to jump on people," he apologized and Reve nodded. The man was tall with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt of the same color under a brown jacket and jeans with black shoes. The girl guessed he was around 25 years old, definitely older than Katrine.

"No problem, never thought balls could talk," she said and almost wanted to slap herself. It was probably very common in this time!

"Yeah, not a lot of people have those," he explained taking the robot. Well Haro more jumped on him.

"You must be Lockon right?" Reve asked, remembering what was shouted at her earlier. The man looked surprised but nodded.

"Haro mistakened me for you," she explained and he flinched.

"What the hell! Do I look like a girl to you?" Lockon demanded and Haro seemed to shrunk in size. She only laughed and he chuckled a bit with her. It was more an akward laugh seeing that he was still glaring at the robot.

"I guess that since I know your name I should tell you mine. I'm Reve Metherlance," she said offering her hand and in contrary of the other rude dude, the man shook it.

"Lockon Stratos and this is Haro," he introduced to which she smiled warmly.

"Stratos? Like the Stratosphere?" Reve asked when it occurred to her that his last name reminded her of that layer.

"Hey that's true, should tell Tiera later," Lockon agreed. She guessed Tiera was a friend of his and didn't ask for any details.

"Flirting again Stratos? And with a minor nonetheless."

The brunette blinked as a vein popped out of her interlocutor's forehead.

"What are you waiting for? You should report him," Setsuna said gesturing to the still fuming green eyed man. His gaze locked with the girl and they both widened their eyes.

"You are..."

"You're the asshole that humilated me in public!"

Okay, she didn't mean to say it that way.

Lockon blinked then burst out laughing and Setsuna shot him a threatening glare.

"Ohmarfao (oh my god) ...you really are...pfff..." the man tried to say while retaining his laughter. "Asshole! Asshole!" Haro said while jumping next to Lockon.

Reve could only step back in fear and surprise as the guy kicked the orange ball, sending it flying meters in the air, then hit his _friend _hard on the head.

"Aww man! That hurt like bitch!" he moaned but Setsuna simply turned to face the girl that was the cause of his humiliation.

"..."

"...yes?"

"You have the nerve to call yourself friendly?"

"What?! You would have prefered me calling you a bastard?"

Lockon burst out laughing again.

"This is epic! Wait till I tell Allelujiah!" he exclaimed. Again, she couldn't help but note those people's weird names.

"You are a complete utter moron," he said and Reve could only smile until something was thrown at the back of her head, sending her crashing on the hard ground.

They looked at her in silence.

"You little...argh! You ruined my coffee!" Katrine yelled.

I present you, Mode Destructor n°1.

"ARE YOU HIGH!" the brunette yelled in her face and the two men left aside could only stare at them. The black haired woman then lifted her head to gaze at them, especially the tall one.

"...Reve?"

"Yes?"

"You really are sneaky, instead of hanging out with one you hang out with two males!"

The men in question blinked.

"Katrine, you idiot," Reve said with a stoic expression. Her embarasment had already reached its peak, her mind now not knowing how to react.

"You call me an idiot! That guy is like what? 30? And the other not far from 20!" she continued.

"For your information, I'm 25," Lockon said. Katrine looked at him then got out her pepper spray. The brown haired man was able to dodge the liquid before it reached his face.

"Are you mad!"

"Stop staring at my chest you pervert!"

Setsuna and Reve were now sitting on a bench, looking at the two arguing adults. She realized how close they were and blushed before distancing herself.

"Family relative?" he asked in his monotone voice. "Yes," she answered not looking at him. "My cousin."

Silence fell between them and the girl started to play with her thumbs out of nervousness.

"Setsuna."

"Sorry?"

"My name's Setsuna. Setsuna F. Seiei."

She smiled, she had remembered his name already but it felt nice to hear him say it.

"Say, what does the 'F' stand for?" she asked, now thinking about Saji's question a couple of nights ago.

"Truthfully, I have no idea," he answered and Reve started laughing.

* * *

"I want noodles and coffee."

"You taking coffee with noodles? What the hell?"

"Shut up you."

Reve simply sipped her tea while looking at Katrine and Lockon beginning a new ridiculous argument.

"I swear, they look like an old married couple," she pointed out and Setsuna looked at her.

"You sure have a weird view of things," he said and her eyes narrowed.

"And you? Your face doesn't show any emotion whatever you say. When someone says something of the sort they normally chuckle," she said taking a slice of bread. She guessed they'll have to heat up the stew when they get back home seeing that Lockon had so kindly invited them to eat.

"I don't see a need in expressing such emotions."

Reve looked at the man next to her with sad eyes. Something must have really hurt him for him to close himself like that. Then again, it wasn't her right to ask. They barely knew each other.

"Where do you come from? I come from Bel...France," she hated lying but her country had been crossed of the map and the girl had to accept it. Setsuna seemed to tense and she realized she must have hit a sensible spot.

"Japan," he said but she knew it was a lie.

"You don't look Japanese...more Arabic," Reve said hard in thought.

The guy then suddenly stood up and left out the door. A beeping sound followed and Lockon fished out his cellphone.

"Well I guess we have to...where's Setsuna?" he asked in surprise and the brunette pointed at the entrance.

"I said something I shouldn't have, tell him I'm sorry."

The man nodded, giving her an apological smile, and left aswell.

Reve sighed long then a waitress came to them.

"Here is the bill," she said with a smile and their eyes widened.

"The bastard! He left us! Men are so..."

As Katrine continued her angry speech about the _opposite gender_, Reve payed with her money and dragged her out.

"I wonder what was wrong," she said outloud when they reached the crowded streets.

"Who knows. Anyway, I 'm glad they left, I couldn't tak..."

"You like him don't you?" the girl said with a smirk.

"He's interesting I suppose..." the woman mumbled and her smile widened.

"Don't get any ideas you moron, he's a complete fool," Katrine continued and Reve only lifted her hands in surrounder.

* * *

In her bedroom, Reve was taking clothes out of her suitcase. She had decided to sort some of her belongings and throw away the ones too little.

Her father really had put everything in there, almost like he knew...

She sighed then blinked as she felt a hard object under a pair of pants. She pushed the clothes aside and saw a book. Reve picked it up and went to sit on her bed.

The room wasn't big, it was only big enough for a little bed and closet. She opened the book and realized it was her father's notebook.

Her eyes could only widen in shock as her fingers touched the yellow paper. Pictures and her father's neat handwritting were covering all the pages. One in particular got her attention.

It was a picture showing a tower near the sea. Under it was written _ F. Titano Machina._

Reve stared at it for a little while before getting up and exiting the room. Taking a little break won't harm her.

She went down the stairs and into the living room. She got a bag of chips from the table and went to sit down near a sleeping Katrine. The woman had fallen asleep watching TV and the girl could only chuckle at that. She was indeed a handful and Reve already felt sorry for the guy she would end up marrying. Which the brunette hoped would be Lockon. Her thoughts then wandered to Setsuna and she felt a pang of guilt. If it weren't enough, Katrine had been watching a romantic comedy and Reve swapped channels and landed on the evening news.

Damn, she had forgotten to meet up with Louise and Saji. Oh well, she'll apologize on Monday.

She stared at the screen as they showed a new discovery.

_Yesterday at 4 p.m. A group of surfers found a building that could possibly date from 2050..._

Reve choked on the juice she had been drinking and looked at the tower with huge eyes.

"Katrine! Wake up damn it!" she yelled, shaking the woman. Katrine shot up and jumped on her feet.

"Who's there! Come out or I shoot you!"

She blinked then looked down at the girl. She sighed and crossed her arms, hoping for Reve's sake that she had a good excuse.

"I found it! The Titano Machina!"

Yup, a pretty good one indeed.

* * *

"Ah Katrine, you're here."

Katrine turned around and saw Kinue walking her way. The young woman was holding a huge stack of papers which she was sure of, was destined to her.

Having a job was a good thing and she usually never complains but being a reporter for a famous newspaper was really, _really_, tiring.

Oh well, it's fun and it at least pays good.

"You heard about this new discovery at Okinawa right?" Kinue asked and she nodded.

"Let me guess, the boss wants us to go there."

"Unfortunately yes, and on our own."

Katrine simply cursed but sighed, accepting the job anyway.

"You're not being difficult for once. Do you like archeology?" the brown haired woman asked and she just smiled.

"More then you can possibly imagine..." she trailed off.

Kinue nodded and they both headed towards the exit. Saji's sister suggesting they go by train to Shikoku then take a boat for the island of dreams known as Okinawa.

* * *

"I know that you're very busy Katrine."

"Yes."

"I know aswell that you're her only family."

"Go to the point Kinue."

"But why did she have to come with us? Isn't she 16?"

Reve simply looked out the window of the train, ignoring the discussion the two adults were having about her.

"I need her with me," Katrine said and Kinue sighed.

"But why? That's what I don't understand. It could be dangerous," she said and the other shook her head.

How would she react if they told her they were heading to destroy the world?

When they finally arrived, Reve couldn't help but run on the soft sand of the beach. They had reached Okinawa at last and the place brought good memories of her mother and her walking in the water.

These were the good times.

"Where is the building?" she asked and Katrine looked back to see Kinue talking to a man.

"Not far from the cost. When we arrive, enter the Titano Machina while I distract them..."

Reve cletched her fists.

"And activate Rebirth."

This was going to be the last time they see each other.

The girl however nodded and left ahead of them, letting the tears stream down her face when she was far enough of the older woman.

* * *

"_You will enter the Titano Machina and activate Rebirth. This is the last time we see each other Spirit 00. When we seperate now, you'll be all alone. May the odds be in your favor."_

Reve looked at Katrine and Kinue from the cliff. They were talking to a group of teenagers that were no doubt the surfers.

"So you say you tried to enter and there was an explosion of...particles?" Kinue asked and they nodded.

"Yes, then a message in a weird language appeared," a boy said.

Reve closed her eyes and turned around, letting the wind blow her hair one last time before she entered the tower.

French no longer existed in this era, France was still there but the main language was now english. How ironic.

* * *

The building was in ruins. Reve even wondered if she would even be able to activate Rebirth. She climbed the stairs slowly. Her mind wandering the all the people she met in only 2 weeks.

They were all gonna die now.

"_Destroy humanity as we know it now. This is the sole purpose of a Spirit."_

"You planned this well, didn't you father?" the girl asked, looking at the ceiling. She wasn't expecting to hear a voice or an answer. She was just a pawn. The one that had to carry on this sick project.

Reve stopped infront of a door and put her tattooed hand on the panel.

It lighted and the doors slid open, revealing another flight of stairs.

"They couldn't have built a lift, now could they?" the brunette complained tired.

Then again, it probably would have been broken by now.

All of this, she could stop it. Decide to live a normal life.

But even if no one was watching them, it felt like they had no choice.

They had to do it.

They were only kept alive for _that_.

This twisted plan for war eradication. War will always exist, it was in the human nature. To fight all the time, no matter how much you try to bring peace.

Mankind will never change.

And this will of not wanting to change will be their downfall.

She sighed, what was she? Azure...no Kaito, wasn't human. Was she something else aswell? They said they wanted to heal her. During that time the girl only felt like a lab rat.

Will she die if we give her this poison?

Will she be able to block a bullet with no protection?

Will she be fast enough to not get crushed by a car driving at 100km/h?

Will she be able to beat the ELS?

Will she live past her 18th birthday, will she become immortal?

Will she be able to heal of a wound made by a knife piercing her stomach?

Will she die?

* * *

Katrine looked at the sky when she heard the sound of a reactor.

GN-Particles.

A Gundam.

Her eyes went huge as Kinue gasped. The Mobile Suit was being pursued by a group of Flags and she took off towards the tower.

"Katrine! Come back!"

A beam hit the tower. The Virtue had missed.

* * *

Reve felt the whole tower shaking and the stairs collapse. She only had time to grab the window and her legs were now hanging in the air. She saw a large Mobile Suit outside and her eyes widened.

A Gundam.

"_A conflict erupted in south India and spread to the borders of China. The military has tried to push away the terrorists but they are now at the border of the japanese territory..."_

The news had talked about a war, and now Celestial Being was taking part in it.

"I won't die here!" Reve yelled hoisting herself up and jumping on the steps that hadn't been destroyed.

* * *

Katrine was standing on the cliff, looking at the Kyrios helping the Virtue in getting rid of the Union Flags.

"Damn them! At this rate they're gonna destroy the Titano Machina!" she shouted in horror. The Exia then landed on the ground and cut through other Mobile Suits that had come to aid the Flags.

They had planned it all well, the one that set up this tactic was good.

Luring them towards the sea so that they would be able to ambush them and since Flags were more agile on the ground.

They were in a big disavantage.

"I'm sure that they already took care of the terrorists but were followed by the Union military...what a pain."

Katrine then got out her cellphone and flipped it open.

"Time to disturb the fight..." she whispered.

"Miss Evarts?" Cosmo said through the device.

"Plan B, move the Silver God and prepare to fire."

* * *

Reve ran in the corridors, the tremors becoming stonger by each strike. She halted at a enormous door and quickly slammed her hand on the panel.

Nothing happened.

It was broken.

She didn't have time to waste and moved to try and pull the doors open. Reve felt another tremor but resisted with all her might.

She couldn't fall otherwise she'll be crushed by the doors.

"I won't fall!" she yelled and jumped on the other side as the doors closed behind her.

No sound.

No tremors.

Only her heavy breaths could be heard.

The girl curled into a ball, listening to the sounds of the battle. She couldn't move, her body wasn't obeying to her anymore.

She however managed to lift her head up and stare at the huge pillar in the center of the room. Reve moved her arms and tried to stand up. She then walked with shaking legs towards a lighted screen.

The room was dark except for that blue light in the pillar.

Rebirth.

She closed her eyes, filling the warmth of the particles and outstretched her hand to touch the glass. Her fingers then trailed down towards the screen and a name appeared.

_Spirit 00_

_Elise Schenberg._

"This will end it all...I'm coming father," Elise whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

There was a blinding light and the glass broke.

_What..._

The tower exploded.

* * *

Helicopters were flying above the tower in ruins as many soldiers tried to rescue the people that happened to be near when this explosion of Blue light occurred.

Katrine was standing in the control room of the Silver God, and like those helicopters, was staring at the destroyed Titano Machina.

"Miss Evarts...do you think..." She lifted her hand to silence Cosmo.

"She's still alive."

The boy nodded and went to sit down. They were about to shoot the Mobile Suits when this explosion happened and they were almost caught in the light.

"The last time something like this happened...was during the Blue Fire."

Wind was blowing above the ruins of the tower. Rocks and rumble covering the once green ground. A hand outstretched from the earth and a brown haired girl came out.

Reve looked up at the sky covered in dust. Well her eyes were since she doubted the clouds could have such a dirty color.

A fake.

It was a _fake_.

The girl screamed and punched the ground. The tears that had been shed resurfacing.

"Why...just why..." she whispered.

F. Titano Machina.

Fake Titano Machina.

Reve quietly stood up and started walking. She could hear yells but she didn't give a damn about it. Orders or cries for help.

She didn't care. Because in the end they were pronounced by a human mouth. The brunette got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes Reve," Katrine said in a voice Reve recognised as one of disbelief and confusion. It wasn't for the fact that she was alive.

No, they were shocked that they were _all _still alive.

"It was a fake..."

"I know."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I have no idea Reve...I have no idea..."

F. Titano Machina.

Setsuna F. Seiei.

She now wondered if his name was also fake.

* * *

Four people were looking at a screen.

"Zoom in Tieria," Lockon ordered and a purple haired man pressed a button.

There was a shadow in the ruins.

"Do you think it could be the doing of the people we saw back at La Tour?" Tieria asked and no one could answer.

"I don't know who they are but they had GN-Drives," Allelujiah said and Setsuna simply stared at the figure that felt oddly familiar.

"I'm gonna search about them on Veda," the innovade said before leaving. They all looked at Tieria exiting the room then turned back to gaze at the screen.

* * *

Me: Celestial Being is having suspicions! What will happen now?

COM: Please review. We would appreciate the support.


	7. VI - 24th Century Life And Problems

Me: 13 reviews! Yata!

COM: Yeah but no sign of people from the site...

Me: Who cares! Party time!

COM: (sighs) She doesn't own Gundam 00 and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Spiritus**

_VI – 24th CENTURY LIFE AND PROBLEMS_

The wind blowed through the deserted island. Soldiers and the little number of inhabitants that survived helped other victims still stuck in their houses or that were buried under the ground. Hope in finding living people were slim to none since the majority had already been claimed by the Earth. To rest inside of it.

Okinawa was gone. The exotic island completely wiped out of the map. And the cause of such a desolating sight was the tower that no longer stood on the cliff.

It had disapeared, evaporated in thin air. Leaving behind the horrible memory of this blue fire in the minds of the survivors.

"Any news?" a man wearing a blue uniform asked another. "No...nothing."

It happened just like that and the soldier could only wonder how.

And why.

"Do you think it was a terrorist attack? Celestial Being was around," his companion suggested covering his face from the dust. "I doubt it was Celestail Being's doing...no...it was something more. Something I'm sure we're gonna see soon enough."

"You heard about the accident at the AEU demonstration?"

The man blinked but nodded.

"In their broadcast, Celestial Being talked about their _five _Gundams," he said, the other simply looked around. Searching for officers of their squad.

"Well, I was sent there with Commander Aker..."

The Union soldier waved at another teamate not far away. Showing their location.

"I saw a black Gundam."

The man blinked and turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"They were six...but I'm sure the last one wasn't part of Celestial Being."

* * *

The room was quiet, apart from the raindrops hitting the windows of the command room. The Silver God had been plunged into a silence not even Cosmo dared to break. The two Spirits were simply sitting at the far back. Katrine on the captain's seat, her head resting on the left armrest and her legs hanging from the other one. Reve wondered if she wasn't uncomfortable but she didn't have the strength to talk. She was too emotionaly drained for that.

A bit like the other two occupants of this room.

The girl was sitting right next to Katrine, the side of her head resting against the seat.

"Katrine..." she murmured. There was no answer.

"Katrine," she tried again, this time louder.

"I know what you're gonna ask and I already answered you."

Reve stayed silent afterwards. Weighting the pros and cons of asking her the real question that had been haunting her mind since the mini Blue Fire. Yeah mini, because she had the scare of her life thinking it was a second Apocalypse.

Her guardian had never asked her about it and she had been quite grateful. She didn't want to talk about this catastrophy, especially since the Blue Fire had been the starting signal marking the end of Mankind.

All of this, it had begun that fateful day 300 years ago and the people of this world will never know that a 12 years old girl was the one that saved humanity between the 18th and 25th of December 2013.

"Katrine, do you know what happened during the week of Christmas 2013?"

The woman turned her head to look down at her. Her gaze searching her eyes for the reason of this sudden question.

"Those dates never existed."

Her eyes widened but in some way, Reve had been expecting this.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Well it's at that time that we switched from the contemporary period to the New Era. Automaticly entering the year 2014. Wonder why they did that though," Katrine said hard in thought.

"Because this week was called by the ones that witnessed it as the 7 days of judgement," she said and the older woman gave her a questioning look.

"What followed the Blue Fire was no doubt the darkest time in human history," the girl continued, her eyes staring at the sky."I don't know for you but the important figures of the gouverment didn't want the people to know."

"It's our mission afterall, for Rebirth to be a success no one has to find out..." Katrine replied.

"You told me that a hundred times now, I'm pretty aware of that fact."

"Then what do you want?"

"That...even if it was only a little...that somebody would have left us a clue."

They both gazed up at the ceiling, the conversation repeating itself in their minds.

"How did you know it was a Titano Machina?"

The question took Reve by surprise and she gulped, wondering if she should tell her about her father's diary.

"I...I found something interesting in my suitcase," she said hesitant. Katrine changed her position on her seat so that she was sitting normaly.

"My father's diary, Aeolia Schenberg's diary."

The robot boy and the black-haired woman looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean by 'I got my father's diary'! Why didn't you show it to me?!" she yelled and the girl had to distance herself from the fuming woman for safety.

"I thought it wasn't important! Besides it's written in french!" she explained in a defensive tone, her back now against the wall. Katrine sighed to calm her nerves and sat back down.

"I swear kid, I'll grow old before I even reach 30 because of you."

The brunette laughed a little and the older woman just smiled.

"Well, show it to me," she said lifting her hand.

Reve paled.

"Um...the thing is that I left it in my bag..."

"Yes?"

"And it's in the hotel room we were supposed to stay with Miss Kinue."

Katrine's eyebrow twitched.

"And the island is pretty much in ruins so...yeah..."

The girl ran away, sensing the 25 years old woman's dark aura was growing. When she was at the end of the corridor however...

"ELISE SCHENBERG!" was the terrifying roar she heard and she increased her speed. Trying to reach the hangar and the safety of her Mobile Suit while she was still alive.

* * *

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" a man yelled and Reve apologized before catching up with Katrine. The little town was filled with people trying to get to the mainland. The survivors not wanting to stay on the island any longer, well that and the military's orders of leaving the area immediately.

"Where is Kinue?" she asked and the Spirit 02 stopped.

"Oh yeah..."

"What do you mean 'oh yeah'?! We need to find her!" the girl exclaimed. "She's probably dead..." was the reply and her jaw-dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Katrine! Reve!"

They both turned around to see the _living_ Kinue running their way holding a mountain of bags.

Now that in itself was a huge exploit.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick about you! I searched the whole island, you left me alo..." her rants were interupted when Katrine covered her mouth with her hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But I had to rescue my cousin," she explained and the girl in question fell over.

_Rescue me? My foot..._

"Oh poor girl! You must have been so scared!" the reporter exclaimed hugging Reve tightly. When she was finally freed, the brunette gasped for air and glared at her laughing companion. However, the thought of hitting the black-haired woman soon vanished when she realized Kinue was holding all the bags they had brought with them.

"Miss Kinue...those bags..."

"Yes, I went to take them back at the hotel. They told me I had to leave since they're using the building as a hospital."

Reve abruptly jumped on her suitcase and the woman yelped as Katrine went to hug her.

"I love you so much girl! Thank you!" she said in tears and the reporter could only smile in confusion.

**This is a message from the retrieval team! Please proceed to the docks and board the next ferry to Osaka!**

"Osaka?" Katrine repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, this was the destination used to repatriate the people to the Honshu Island," Kinue explained. Reve was too focused on her book to even notice they were leaving.

"Hey Reve! Unless you want to stay behind I advise you to follow us!"

She blinked then quickly ran after them.

* * *

**Tokyo Station! Tokyo Station!**

"Why does that thing have to be so loud?!" Reve exclaimed, already tired of the trip. "For people to hear idiot. That's the point," Katrine replied letting go of her bags and sitting down on a nearby bench. The girl sighed and searched for Kinue in the crowd. She instead found someone she certainly wasn't expecting.

Her eyes widened as she saw Setsuna pushing people out of his way with a heavy looking suitcase trailing behind him. Reve called his name and waved, earning herself a weird look from Katrine but he didn't hear her because of the noise. She pumped up her cheeks in annoyance and decided to just run to him.

"Hi Setsuna!" the brunette greeted happily and the guy jumped.

She managed to startle him, she didn't know why but it seemed to be something to record. She however resisted the urge to look at her watch and smiled warmly instead.

"Going for a holiday?" she asked and the man simply stared at her. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks because of his hard stare.

"Reve Metherlance, what a surprise," he said and she almost fell over at his emotionless voice.

"You really need to practice your greetings," Reve pointed out and Setsuna simply started walking again.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" she asked. "To my house, I think it's pretty obvious," he answered and she sweatdropped.

"Well then let's go together!"

The tanned man almost tripped and Katrine choked.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"Ah girls! Sorry for the...oh M. Seiei?" Kinue said surprised but then proceeded into greeting him politely to which the guy answered with his usual monotone voice.

"Um...Miss Kinue? Could you take my cousin back home? I'll keep company to Setsuna," Reve said and they blinked.

"What the..."

"Thanks!"

She quicky walked away dragging the middle-eastern man with her, leaving no place for her poor guardian to argue.

* * *

Reve and Setsuna were quietly walking down the busy streets of the capital. This heavy silence was killing her and she just wanted him to at least ask her how she was.

_Maybe he's still angry about yesterday?_

The girl couldn't blame him, she should know when to shut her mouth but she also wanted to get to know this mysterious and handsome man better.

"Er...say...I'm sorry to have dragged you with me. You probably wanted to be alone..." she muttered.

No answer.

"Um...how is Lockon?" she tried again, not letting this discourage her.

"Good," he answered and she grinned in victory.

"And your other friends? Tara and Alex right?" Reve continued, everything was going fine for the moment.

"Tieria and Allelujiah," he corrected and she almost fell backwards.

"Sorry, are they boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She blinked when she saw Setsuna trying to muffle...a laugh? He soon regained his composure though.

"They're both boys," was the answer and this time, she did fall over.

Way to go.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized in shame and he blinked.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm not them," the man said and she sighed.

"I should really think twice before saying something. For example yesterday what I said was..."

Reve quickly covered her mouth and his eyes narrowed.

"So-sorry, I'm an idiot. Even when I apologize I manage to offend people. What I asked you yesterday was none of my concern and..."

"Stop apologizing, I already told you I don't give importance to such details."

She smiled, they were actually having a decent conversation.

"If I can ask, where did you go on holiday? It must have been pretty short considering I saw you yesterday," the brunette asked and he simply stared ahead.

"In space."

She blinked.

"You went in space?! Awesome!" she exclaimed grabbing his hands and shaking them.

"You need to tell me everything about it!" she continued and saw his eyes...soften? They soon went back to their usual coldness and Reve let go of his hands. Maybe she had gotten a little bit too excited. It's not her fault her first experience in the infinite darkness was so terrifying...

"Space is very difficult. You would like it to be the same as on Earth," Setsuna explained. They ended up having a whole exchange of ideas about the topic to the teenage girl's joy. He said he worked on a satellite and would go back home regularly since he worked more often on land. It had something to do with machines.

"You're a mechanic then?" she asked and he nodded.

"But how old are you then?" Reve asked hard in thought. "I'm 18."

She blinked.

"Wha! Seriously? I would give 20! 19 at the very least!"

Setsuna chuckled and the brunette pumped up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Hey! Everyone makes mista..." she stopped and looked up at the TV screen on a building.

It showed the fight between the Gundams and the Union Flags at the Titano Machina.

"_Celestial Being destroyed in one of it's armed intervention the oldest monument of this era known as the Okinawa Tower... The Union's vice president declared that this terrorist group will be stopped by all means necessary and..."_

"If they knew that thing was built to destroy humanity I don't think they would be talking that way..." Reve whispered and her companion turned to her.

"Did you say something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she waved her hands franaticly.

"What! No! I was just saying I was lucky since I was on the island and all..." she quickly explained. She didn't like lying but that was at least part of the truth.

What the girl didn't expect though, was his reaction.

"You were there!" Setsuna exclaimed grabbing her shoulders and she yelped in surprise.

"Yeah I-I saw the G-Gundams a-and all..." she stuttured blushing, still shocked that the guy could actually worry.

"Were you hurt?"

Her eyes widened at his serious tone and Reve could only think there was something more then simple worry.

"No, I'm fine," the girl said firmly and he let go of her.

"Let's go," the older man said and she followed.

_What happened to you Setsuna?_

* * *

"Do you want me to ride you home?"

"Come on! We walked all the way to your appartment! I don't want to bother you!"

Reve wanted to slap herself at her rude answer but stayed silent as Setsuna simply nodded and opened the door.

"Well...see you around..." she whispered loud enough for him to hear. He aknowledged her words again with a nod and was about to close the door when the one of the neighbouring appartment opened violently.

"You!" Saji exclaimed pointing at the brunette and she suddenly paled. Remembering yesterday's absence at their outing.

"Um...Hi?"

"No not 'hi'! Where were you? Louise even started crying thinking you hated...oh M. Seiei"

The girl fell over then sighed. She was lucky Saji was so easy to distract.

"Hello Crossroad," the middle-eastern man greeted emotionlessly and the boy sweatdropped.

"Er...I see you met Reve," he pointed out nervously and the other nodded.

"Yes and she's quite a talkative person. Always babbling."

"Hey Setsuna!"

Saji looked at them _slightly _arguing and was surprised of how they talked with such familiarity with each other.

"Okay! Please stop this ridiculous argument!" he demanded.

They both glared at him and he took a step back.

_Their glares when combined reach a whole new level._

"Well he's right. I'm not wasting my time with a child," Setsuna said with a smirk and her jaw-dropped.

"Who ya calling a kid! I'm a beautiful young woman!" Reve said almost as proudly as Katrine.

"Now, now, you guys. Please make up and be friends again," the young man tried again only to get a door slammed on his face and a fuming brunette to walk away from him

"..."

"Hey Saji!" Kinue greeted then blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

Reve was walking in the streets with a bored look and she sighed.

She just couldn't believe it, to think she was starting to get along with Setsuna. Now the already depressed girl had been kicked out of the house by Katrine with the excuse that her _cousin _couldn't be late for _school_.

The brunette sat down on a bench and simply looked at the people passing by while waiting for the bus. She blinked when she saw a familiar green-eyed man running on the road after an orange ball.

"Cars! Cars!"

"HARO!"

Reve burst out laughing and the guy immediately noticed her.

"Nice to see you're laughing at my misery, I already have Setsuna doing the job," Lockon said crossing his arms and the girl inhaled to calm herself.

"Setsuna laughing is hard to imagine."

"He doesn't laugh, his words are worse. It's like a knife piercing your heart."

"What a lout."

"Ya got that right."

The man then yelled when he was almost runned over by a car. He had forgotten he was still on the road...

"Asshole! Watch where you're going!" Lockon roared and Reve facepalmed. He went to sit down next to her and sighed.

"So, where are you going?" he asked.

"School, I'm waiting for the bus," she answered and the guy blinked.

"Wait! You're that young! Damn, to think Setsuna was getting along with a girl for once..."

"What do you mean by that?! I'm 15!"

"Ah, my bad."

Reve was really not looking forward in meeting Tony and Albert.

"Hey, how are Tony and Albert?" she asked with a smile and Lockon laughed.

"Tieria and Allelujiah," he corrected and she pumped up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Who could blame me?! Those guys have impossible names!"

The girl then jumped when she heard the sound of the bus's engine.

"See you around Lockon!" she said and the man waved.

* * *

Reve was sitting on her chair in class when a manicured hand slammed on her desk. She yelped and looked up at Louise and Saji next to his girlfriend.

"Er...yo?" she greeted nervously and the blond girl huffed.

"What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"I was with a hot guy?"

Saji fell over knowing _who _she was talking about and his girlfriend blinked. A huge grin then formed on her face and she quickly took a random chair.

"Tell me everything! Is he tall? Well-built?" Louise asked with curiousity, bringing her chair closer.

"Well he is tall...and I can say he's a little bit built..." Reve stuttered, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Is he at university?" she asked and the brown-haired boy gaped at her.

"Louise! You can't be serious!" Saji exclaimed and the blond simply hushed him.

"No, he works as an mechanic and is 18 years old..."

"Oh you have good taste!"

"He has a japanese name but he's pretty tanned..."

"Uh uh..."

Reve had to sweatdrop at this point. That girl was officially creeping her out.

"Is he a gentleman?" was the final question.

"Not at all!"

They all blinked, yup they were sure of it.

That wasn't Reve.

The brunette was as shocked as they were since she recognized that voice to be the one of a certain little annoying orange robotic ball. She felt some movement in her bag and put it on her knees. Her friends bented to take a closer look and the girl quickly opened it.

Orange.

"You found Haro!"

"Fuck!"

"Um...Miss Metherlance?"

They all looked up and shoved the bag under the desk. The teacher just raised an eyebrow and handed a paper to the three of them.

"What's this?" Reve asked and her eyes popped out.

"Congratulations, you were selected for a three day trip to the Ring."

* * *

"Colonel Smirnov."

A man wearing a green uniform turned around and stared at the soldier. The rookie gulped at Sergei Smirnov's intense gaze and quickly handed the russian man a stack of papers.

"She has arrived Colonel. The Supersoldier."

The doors opened to reveal another man wearing a white coat and next to him a young girl that looked barely 16. He was surprised and even searched behind her for someone else but no.

That girl was the one that was supposed to become her right-hand man...well woman in this case.

"What is your name?" he asked and the white-haired girl looked up. Her amber eyes boring in his.

"My name is Soma Peries and I'm under your orders Commander Smirnov."

* * *

"So you mean you registered us to a contest to win a trip to space?" Reve asked Louise and she nodded.

"I thought it would be a good experience for us!" the blond defended and Saji sighed.

"Louise, we're not angry but just warn us first okay? Besides we know nothing about space travel."

"And that brings us back to the original question. What's that thing?"

They all turned to the jumping Haro and the brunette scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I already told you it belongs to a friend of mine and I guess Haro must have slipped in my bag when I met him this morning," she explained and they nodded.

"Maybe you can ask Setsuna about it? You said he knew this...Lockon guy," Saji suggested. "Yeah, you didn't tell me who is Setsuna either...wait japanese name...oh my god!"

Reve facepalmed as Louise started begging her and her boyfriend to introduce her to him.

"Louise that's not what we were talking about," he said sipping his milkshake. They had decided to stop at a café on their way home and Reve remembered it was the place she had went to with Katrine when they first met Lockon and Setsuna.

"I'm gonna bring a skirt!"

"A skirt? In space?"

"Don't you want me to look beautiful for you Saji?"

The Spirit 00 blinked and realized she had missed a part of the conversation.

"Say how about we ask Setsuna?" she randomly suggested and they looked at her weirdly.

"If I have to wear a skirt or not?" the blond girl asked. "No, about space. He worked on the Ring."

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea Reve, I mean, what if we bother him?"

"Truthfully, I don't see what else he does aside lazing around."

Louise had to go back to her house so Reve and Saji were left alone to see the antisocial of floor 5. She ringed once.

Nothing.

She ringed twice.

Nothing.

"Maybe he's not home?" the young man said turning around. "Stay here you coward," Reve said grabbing him by the collar. "But my stomach hurts!"

She ignored his complaints and continued ringing until the door opened.

Setsuna wore a pissed off expression and was probably ready to throw insults at whoever was at his door. If that whoever had been anyone but the brunette now giving him a big innocent look.

"How are you doing?"

"I was fine before you showed up."

"Bastard."

They heard a thud and looked down.

Saji had fainted.

…

..

.

"What's wrong with him?" Setsuna asked in a bored tone and the girl looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with him'! Get him inside!" she shouted and they carried the unconscious boy inside his appartment. Setsuna went to close the door and Reve could now take a look at his house. They had laid Saji on a brown couch and a TV wasn't far although it was covered by newspapers.

The place would look like a normal living room if it weren't for the tons of papers scattered around the place. When Setsuna came back, he noticed her big eyes and sighed.

"Hobby," he said.

"You collect newspapers for a hobby?" she asked taking one and the man quickly snatched it from her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Be careful, that one dates from 2298."

Reve nodded and she could see a glimpse of arabic on the yellow paper before it was put away. The brunette turned her attention back to Saji and saw he was starting to wake up.

"What...happened..." he asked in a whisper and the other occupant of the room answered for her.

"You fainted."

"Ah."

The boy sat up with Reve's help and Setsuna handed him a cup of tea.

"Where did you get that?" she asked surprised.

"Had been making some before you arrived," he said.

"I'm very sorry for all of this!" Saji apologized and the girl gave him a reassuring smile.

"You should rest a little, I think that cake you took at the café wasn't good anymore."

He nodded and laid back on the couch. The older man went to sit on the carpet next to her.

"Sorry," she mumured. "I already told you, I don't care about such details."

Reve nodded and resumed her exploration of the room. Her eyes spotted a black case and she poked Setsuna's shoulder.

"What is that over there?" she asked and the man simply stood up. He picked up the case and went back to sit near her, taking some papers along the way. She looked at him carefully opening the large object and her eyes widened when he got out a musical instrument.

A saxophone.

"You...you play the saxophone?" the girl asked and he nodded, handing her the papers he had taken from the shelves.

Music sheets.

"Did you write them yourself?"

"Some of them."

He chose a random one and she realized he was going to play for her. The music started and her eyes widened at the beautiful melody. Reve was never really interested in jazz but Setsuna played so well it felt like she was floating.

"I have other types that are more...rhythmic if I can call it that..."

"It was nice."

His eyes widened at her smile and he scratched the back of his head looking down.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, I don't worry about being thanked or not."

Setsuna chuckled and Reve laughed, resting her head against the couch.

* * *

Me: Review please!


	8. VII - Escape Limit Zone

Me: Oh my god! I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter took ages!

COM: Yeah so it better come out good, I worked hard.

Me: What do you mean?

COM: You kept shouting on the screen because you get anything right! Oh and also that part where...

Me: Okay! He didn't help me at all! Trust me!

COM: Well then, I can shut down and you won't be able to update...

Reve: Enjoy the chapter, I am the one that matters at the moment.

Me: NO! Not again! I thought I kicked all the characters out! (jumps in the home made barrier)

* * *

**Spiritus**

_VII – ESCAPE LIMIT ZONE_

The appartement was silent. The sun pouring its rays through the window. A door creaked open and something rolled out of it. The beeping object continued its progress through the corridors until it stopped infront of a room.

Reve was snoring loudly, the blankets of her bed lifting themselves in rhythm with her heartbeats.

"HARO!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. The girl could see something bouncing at great speed in her room and she sat up.

"What's the deal?" she asked. The thing slammed on her face and she fell off the bed in a loud crash.

"What the hell?! Haro!"

The brunette caught the orange ball before it exited through her door and sat on it.

"There, now what do you possibly want at four in the morning?" Reve demanded crossing her arms.

"Mini Lockon needs to find Big Lockon!" Haro exclaimed.

"I don't know where the hell he lives!" she replied. Realization then hit her and her eyes narrowed.

"What did you just call me?! Do I look like a boy to you?!"

"Miss Metherlance."

The girl screamed and fell off her _seat_. Cosmo simply blinked and looked at the robot he had never seen before.

"Who's this?" he asked and the ball slammed on his face, making him crash on the ground too.

"Cosmo...ya okay?" she asked her head spinning. "I think my system is slightly damaged but other than that I'm fine."

She sighed and stood up, stretching her arms towards the ceiling.

"You're up early, something happened?" she asked and the robot boy flew towards the windows.

"Hobo...

"Haro."

"Haro decided to wake up early thus disturbing Katrine during her sleep," he explained opening the curtains. She blinked at the light.

"Ouch."

"Like you say, now she's consuming tons of coffee to _fill the gap_."

Reve shrugged, that was the common excuse used by Katrine to drink the brown liquid and she was seriously getting worried about the older woman's health.

"Besides, you need to get ready for your trip. Is your luggage done?" Cosmo asked and he received a blank stare from the girl.

"What luggage?"

"Your trip to space, don't you remember?"

Minutes of silence followed his question and her eyes widened like saucers.

"Shit! I got to be there by nine!" she exclaimed diving in her wardrobe and throwing out random clothes.

"Wait! Miss!" Cosmo called flying in every directions to catch the clothes.

"Yes?" she asked completely stopping her search and the guy sweatropped.

"Katrine needs to have a word with you concerning Schenberg's diary," he said.

"She knows how to read french?!" Reve asked in disbelief and he scratched the back of his head.

"She learned but...it's a bit rusty since the language is considered dead..."

He blinked when he realized the girl wasn't listening to him anymore.

"You know, when you ask a question you should wait for the answer," the little robot pointed out.

"You said something?" she asked popping her head out of a pile of shirts.

"Nevermind..."

"Okay."

With that, she took a random green cap and ran out the room with her bags. The brunette tripped on the stairs and crashed down but immediately stood up like nothing happened. She then rushed passed Katrine and into the kitchen.

The older woman simply stared at the open door.

"Um...Reve?" she called and said person's head popped out of the frame.

"You okay?" she then asked to which the girl gave a thumbs up with a huge grin. The other sweatdropped and resumed her drinking, turning the page of the book on the table along the way.

"I wanted to ask you about the diary..."

"Yeah about that. Why do I have to go to space?"

Her eyes narrowed and she facepalmed. How random can she get?

"Because it will be very educational," Katrine answered.

"Sure but I'm already the world destroyer so shouldn't I focus on that?"

Reve received a blank stare in return and she smiled nervously.

"Yeah I mean...I know it's important and..."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

She yelped and let go of her tray of food.

"WE ARE THE WARRIORS OF THE NEW WOLRD! OUR MISSION IS CAPITAL THAT'S WHY YOU NEED AS MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT THIS TIME AS POSSIBLE!"

Cosmo arrived and made a wtf look before falling over.

He had seen Haro on the Spirit 00's head and the girl didn't seem to have noticed.

That is, until the thing pulled her hair.

"Haro? What the hell? Watcha doing on my head!" she exclaimed now competely ignoring Katrine's speech.

"Mini Lockon needs to find Big Lockon!" he announced and this time, he pulled her brown locks harder to make her move forward. The brunette tried to keep her balance while she watched out for any furniture.

"...I DON'T WANT YOU TO LIVE IN IGNORANCE. KNOWLEDGE IS VERY IMPORTANT AND...what the hell?"

"See ya Katrine!"

The front door slammed shut and silence filled the living room. The black-haired woman blinked and Cosmo flew to her.

He snapped his fingers infront of her face and she turned to face him.

"Did she just run in the streets wearing a green cap, a shirt with a brown t-shirt under and orange pants?"

"Yup."

"And two belts _over _the shirt."

"You got it."

* * *

The streets were crowded by workers and it seemed normal for them to be out and going to work at four in the freaking morning.

At least that's what Reve thought each time someone would stare at her weirdly or plainly laugh. Haro had stopped pulling her hair by this point and she was now walking in the streets wearing old-fashioned clothes that don't fit together with an orange talking ball on her head. The cause of this free humiliation was just sitting there, building himself a cozy nest with her fucking hair.

"We better not run into Setsuna, got it?" she threatened. The brunette then blinked when she heard laughing in the background. She turned around and saw two boys looking at her with smirks.

"Returning from the junkyard?" one asked sniggering.

"Yeah, bet that's not a real Haro," the other mocked, showing his purple one.

"Fake! Fake!" the robot beeped.

Reve and Haro gave them killer looks and the girl abruptly took the orange ball.

"Wanna see if he's fake?!" she yelled throwing it at them.

* * *

Reve looked at the white appartement complex. The bright color was enough to hurt her eyes and she rubbed them. Haro soon resumed his pulling and she was _thrown _in the direction of the door. She stared at the intercom and searched for Lockon Stratos. She finally found it after 5 mintutes.

What? She was exhausted.

The brunette rang once and waited. When no one answered she rang again. This time, she heard a buzz then breathing.

"Yes?" came a tired male voice. Reve opened her mouth to speak.

"Haro!"

She fell backwards with a yelp.

"Haro? Is that you?! Oh god I'm coming!"

The buzzing sound ended as the communication was cut. The girl sighed standing up, dusting herself when she was fully balanced on her two feet. The door open, showing the 25 years old man with blank eyes and a little frown.

He was annoyed, that she could guess.

It's 4:30 a.m. afterall.

"Yo," Reve greeted and he blinked. She gave him a weird look when she noticed he was looking at her up and down.

"Nice outfit."

She crashed on the ground again.

"Mini Lockon found Big Lockon!" Haro exclaimed jumping from the fallen girl's head to his owner's.

"What the hell! What's that nickname for?!" he demanded.

"Be happy! You're not the one getting the lame one!" she said angrily. She blinked when she noticed he was simply wearing white pyjama pants and a white t-shirt.

"At least you can be considered as my sister," Lockon said shrugging. "And you for my moronic elder."

He blinked and looked at himself. The guy then gave her a blank look.

"No comment."

"Don't worry."

He sighed and stepped out of the door, gesturing for her to come in. Reve walked passed him, Haro jumping in her arms along the way.

"So this is where you live?" she asked. "That's pretty obvious," he deadpanned.

"Come on! Don't act like Setsuna!" the girl exclaimed annoyed and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding and yes I've been living here for some months now."

"Where do you come from?"

"Ireland."

She almost tripped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh god! That's far! I knew you looked european but wow," she said. Lockon just shrugged and got out some keys.

"So how's Katrine?" he asked, the guy surely trying to be polite.

That wasn't the message Reve caught and she grinned widely.

"Ooohhh...she's fine," she assured with a wink and he blinked. Deciding not to ask, he entered his appartement followed by the very curious brunette.

"You're more organised than Setsuna," she commented and the older man was the one to trip.

"You went to his house?!" he asked shocked and she nodded.

After this confirmation, Lockon's mind started imagining scenarios. That was probably the only thing besides their looks that the two had in common.

"And why were you there?" he asked with a smirk and she blinked then made a thinking face.

"I think it was about my trip to space."

He facepalmed, so much for being romantic.

"Wait. You're going to space?" the man asked after realization hit him.

"Yeah, I'm taking the train from Heaven's pillar," she explained.

"Do you have a driver?"

"Um...no. Hell I don't even know how I'm gonna get there."

"Then it's your lucky day. I have business over there."

* * *

The ride back home was pretty quick and Katrine was outside, looking at the black car with huge eyes.

"Hey Katrine!" Reve shouted coming out of the vehicule.

The woman grinned.

"Great job, never thought you'd be able to steal a car," she congratulated and the teenage girl blinked.

"What the...No! Its Loc..."

"Hey there."

Katrine's eyes widened in horror then she frowned. Reve sweatdropped as Lockon approached them. Obvious to the dangerous aura leaking from her body.

"What did you do to her you pervert?!"

"What the fuck?!"

And there we go, the brunette sighed long then entered the building. She said good morning to a passing neighbour and climbed the stairs two by two until arriving on the second floor.

It was a little complex of three floors so the place was relatively small.

"Cosmo! Get my bags quickly!" she demanded and the boy looked up at her.

"They're here. Did something happen?" he asked starting to panic.

"Katrine and Lockon making eye contact! That's what!"

Cosmo could only blink, of course he didn't know who that was.

"Um...who?"

"Katrine's hopefully future boyfriend! Now whoosh! Go!"

* * *

The building. Was. Enormous.

Reve had never looked up at an Orbital Elevator before and it was awesome. No exageration. She looked at all the people exiting and entering through the many sliding doors and at the roads and bridges filled with cars.

"We were lucky to have found a parking place," Lockon said with a sigh, closing the door of his car.

"Say Lockon, what business do you have here if I can ask?" she asked turning towards him. The guy smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just say I have friends to meet."

She didn't push further, knowing he was already feeling uneasy. They walked out of the road and onto the sidewalk. Mixing themselves with a group of tourists. It had been difficult to convince Katrine to let her go with him and she had been relieved to see her will of her _getting education _was stronger than her dislike of the brown-haired man.

"Getting them together is gonna be tough..." Reve whispered, entering the large station. The place was brightly lighted with panels all around showing directions. She looked at the televison screen on a column in the center and guessed it was the timetable. The image changed to show a white train going up she gasped.

She could feel it, Blue Light.

GN-Particles.

_But how can that...there's nothing here..._

"Reve! Over here!"

The girl turned towards the voice and saw Louise running her way followed by a panting Saji. The poor boy was carrying tons of bags and she could already guess most of them belonged to the hyperactive blond.

"I'm glad you're here! We're boarding soon!" she exclaimed and the brunette quickly pushed the weird feeling aside.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," she replied. "I'll be leaving then Reve. Take care of yourself."

She turned to Lockon and only had time to nod before he disapeared in the crowd.

"Was that your brother?" Saji asked and her eyes widened.

"Ah no, just a close friend that took me here," she explained.

"We're all here so why not get something to eat first?"

Reve had stopped listening to Louise at this point and she searched around for the _thing_. Her head had started to hurt and she knew a Blue being was near.

Could it be...a Spirit?

She walked forward and pushed her way through the big hall, her eyes darting from left to right. The brunette then abruptly stopped, her purple eyes now lighting up.

A man with short purple hair was sitting at a table. He was wearing glasses with a yellow shirt under a pink sweater and grey pants. She approached him slowly until something hit her. Like a thunder bolt crossed her mind. Reve looked to her right and saw another man much taller than the previous one wearing only black. His dark hair was covering half his face and he smiled.

"Tieria, why are you all alone?" he asked.

"Waiting for the two idiots to arrive," his friend answered and the newcomer sweatdropped.

"That's a bit mean."

"But it's the truth Allelujiah."

Her eyes widened like saucers. Those people...

"Hey guys!" a happy Lockon called stepping in the scene. Setsuna came soon behind, he was wearing a white coat, his usual black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"I am happy to see your time on Earth has made you more polite," the young man said emotionlessly and Tieria simply ignored his comment.

They sat down and Reve's headache had taken a different turn. She could hear voices and she saw the purple-haired guy hold his head.

"Ya okay?" Lockon asked.

"Yes," was the firm answer and Allelujiah could feel something was off too.

"Reve!" Louise shouted and the girl quickly hid in the crowd. Getting as far away from the group as possible.

However, Setsuna had seen her.

* * *

HRL soldiers ran around the hangar, preparing the Mobile Suits or simply heading to take a break. Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov looked at the lively room with nostalgia then turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Commander, what should I do?" Soma Peries asked and he sighed.

"First call me colonel, I'm not a commander," he said with a smile to which the white-haired girl nodded.

"Have you ever piloted a Tieren? It's slightly different from other Mobile Suits," the man said to which she shook her head.

"Well we're gonna be sent out soon, we detected movement around the Orbital Elevator."

"Celestial Being?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Soma looked at the pink Tieren and walked towards it.

"It's all yours, I trust you with it," Sergei said smiling.

* * *

Space travel had always been one of men's numerous dreams and Setsuna remembered how much he dreamed about it when he was a child. He sighed, pushing the thought out of his mind. It was a long time ago and he had done well in forgetting it.

"Setsuna?"

He turned to Lockon and stared at his other teamates in the cabin. The sound of the Orbital train's engine echoing through the silent room.

"What's wrong Stratos?" he asked. "Thinking of someone special?" the man teased and his eyes narrowed.

"Indeed, I was thinking of a special surprise I could give to a certain someone."

"Ah?" Lockon said surprised and Allelujiah turned to look at them. Now curious about where this conversation was going.

"Yes, would you like to fly out in the infinite cosmos?" Setsuna asked coldly and Allelujiah sweatdropped as Lockon fell from his seat...well flew off since there was currently no gravity.

"Would you stop acting childish?" Tieria demanded. "We have a mission remember?"

"Of course, we are Gundam Meisters," the crimson-eyed man said before turning back to look out the window.

* * *

Reve sighed as she looked at the long line ahead. She had been standing here with her friends for quite a while now and there was no sign of a progress. Her eyes then widened when she saw dark-brown hair and she hid behind some people.

The girl sweared it was Setsuna near the custom. Realization then hit her.

She had no papers.

"Can't they go faster?" Louise complained and she, in the contrary, wanted it to switch from the speed of a turtle to the one of a snail.

What was she gonna do? She couldn't do like last time, wait what if they recognised her?

A door then opened and an officer came to sit down behind another counter. He took a sign and put it on the desk.

Open.

A lot of people rushed to the new open custom and Reve was pulled in the crowd by her blond friend.

"Louise! Slow down!" Saji shouted behind them and soon enough, they were at the third place.

_You got to be freaking kidding me?_

She inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves. She couldn't panic now.

"Next."

She needed to keep calm and collected.

"Next I said."

She continued looking at the ground, trying to find a way to get out of here.

"Hey girl!"

Reve blinked and saw an officer looking at her. Saji and Louise were giving her weird looks and she realized they were behind the gate.

Oh no.

"Okay, give me your passport and identity card please," the man said in a bored tone.

"I..."

"Mmm?"

The officer's eyes then widened and he frowned.

"I...well..." the brunette stammered. Her body trembling.

"Do you mean you don't have papers?" he said loudly and all the people near them stared at her.

"Wait! She's with us!" Louise exclaimed. "We're on a trip, we won a contest."

"That's not an excuse. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to come with me," he announced not sorry at all.

"Please!" Saji begged stepping in the conversation.

"They're with me."

They all turned around and saw another officer. This one seemed to be wearing military clothes and his cap hided his face well. Reve stared at both of them then her eyes widened as crimson eyes looked at her.

Setsuna.

"Um...well if you say so sir," the man said nervously, opening the gate for the girl to pass. She crossed it and they left with their _savior_.

"So that's your work? You're more than a simple mechanic," she said and her friends turned to her with huge eyes. The guy infront of them smirked and turned around to face them.

"M. Seiei!" Saji exclaimed shocked and his girlfriend blinked. Noticing Louise's confusion, the young boy introduced them.

"Louise, this is Setsuna F. Seiei. Sir, this is Louise Halevy," he said and they shook hands. The girl staring at him with big fascinated eyes.

"You're the guy Reve likes!"

Reve crashed to the ground and Saji followed. Setsuna only blinked, not getting the situation.

"Thank you for helping us! We should really get going!" she quickly announced and dragged her companions away.

Setsuna gazed at their retreating backs and heard a ringtone. He fished his cell out of his pockets and answered.

"Setsuna! Why aren't you in the eastern block?!"

"Miss Sumeragi, I deeply apologize for this. I am on my way."

His _boss _sighed through the receiver and wished him good luck before he hung up.

Reve's cheeks were still red when she stopped near a shop.

"Louise, don't do that. I won't be able to look at him in the eye again," the brunette said and the other bowed.

"I'm so sorry! I got carried away!" the blond apologized. She sighed and shook her head. A headache forming out of her exhaustion this time.

"But you were right, he is hot."

Another thud was heard.

* * *

"I want to make it clear, I don't like him that way!"

"Yeah right."

Reve sighed and looked out the _bus _they were in. The animator supposed to guide them around had arrived soon after their encounter with Setsuna and had deeply apologized for the trouble. They were now outside the Satellite, dressed like astronauts. The vehicule soon stopped and their guide turned around.

"So I'm Jonas and I'll be your guide during those three days. Before going outside I need to teach you how to walk in...hey you! Come back here!"

Reve wasn't listening and was already walking towards the Earth. The people were surprised to say the least.

"Reve! You never told us you went in space before!" Louise said flying after her. Of course, she took hold of the girl right after. Now scared to get caught by gravity.

"Louise, calm down. I'll show you how to walk," she suggested and they both took off.

"Wait! You need to attach the security wires first!" Jonas called at them and they laughed sheepishly.

After the difficult task of _plugging _the wire in the belt, they left hand in hand towards a huge structure.

"Everyday, the Orbital Satellite spreads and a lot of workers are needed for this. They're the ones that..."

Reve had stopped listening, instead walking towards the edge.

"The Earth is so beautiful..." she whispered.

If only she could find such peace. The girl then blinked and rubbed the glass of her helmet. Weird, she thought she saw a Mobile Suit. A Tieren to be exact.

Her eyes widened as a beam came to hit the satellite right on.

There were screams and she had to grab onto the ground to not fall. The tremors continued and she saw something was floating away from the block.

Reve eyes widened in horror as she saw Louise drift away.

"NO!" she yelled and jumped off the edge to catch the blond.

"REVE!" she screamed and the brunette felt someone grab her leg. Saji was pulling them both back but the shaking was making it difficult. He soon lost he's balance and was taken with them.

Reve saw the platform slowly distancing itself and she outstretched her hand in a last attempt to save their lives.

Her arm then trembled and a silver sword burst from her wrist. She was to preocupied in surviving to even care about it and she planted it on the wall, stopping their drifting.

"Are you okay down there!" Jonas yelled and Reve had just the strength to give a positive reply.

There was movement at the top and she felt the wires being pulled up.

She panted heavily, her friends making the same sound. She quickly looked down at her wrist and realized the sword was gone.

Her arm had...shifted.

"Everyone! Get back inside!"

She felt herself being pulled up by Saji and ran as fast as they could with zero gravity.

* * *

"What happened M. Jonas?" Saji asked when they were done changing. They were now standing in a hallway and their guide seemed to be nervous.

"Oh, technical difficulties. Nothing serious," he replied and Reve frowned as her friends sighed in relief.

_If by technical difficulties he means a Mobile Suit attack then he needs a lot of help. A Tieren for crying out loud! It shoot us and they're not doing anything! In my time they would have already launched the fighter planes...ouch, I sound like an old lady._

The girl sighed and wondered if the army was actually fighting without them knowing. She just hoped Setsuna was okay.

She turned to look out the glass covering the whole left wall and stared at the Ring. Millions of solar panels were supported by this fragile thing and she didn't want to imagine what would happen if any of those pieces fell on Earth.

Her eyes widened as she saw a light.

"What the..."

Reve yelled in horror and quickly pushed her startled companions through the door. She closed it just when the ray hit the Satellite. Destroying the corridor they were once in.

* * *

Setsuna was running in the halls. He had felt the tremors and knew it was only a matter of time before the whole eastern part would detach itself. His phone beeped again in his pocket.

"Setsuna! Where the hell are you?! We need to leave now otherwise we'll get caught with the cargo!" Lockon yelled.

"In case you didn't notice the whole floor is collapsing!" he shouted back, rounding a corner.

"Hurry up!"

The communication was cut and he opened a nearby door. The room was dark and could barely recognise it as a hangar.

In the middle, was a blue and white Mobile Suit.

The young man jumped over the railing and landed on the staircase in the lower level. He continued his descent and soon hopped on the robot. Opening the cockpit.

He sat down on the seat and switched on the controls. Not caring about his suit at the moment.

"Gundam Exia launching!" he shouted and the machine flew up towards the ceiling. Its arm lifted and a laser shot out of its wrist, bursting the metal. Setsuna sighed when his Mobile Suit rushed through space, distancing itself more and more from the Orbital Satellite.

"Glad to see you're okay."

Lockon appeared on the screen with Haro next to him and he shot him a glare.

"Wow! No need to look at me like that! I was worried!" the older man explained.

Before he could reply though, he caught sight of a block floating in the dark. His eyes widened when he realized it had been cut off.

"I can't imagine how many people are inside," his partner said in a sad voice. "I think it's the block n°14."

Setsuna's eyes now had a look of horror and without warning, the Exia was propulsed at great speed towards the debris.

"Setsuna! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Reve!" was the only thing Lockon caught before the communication was cut. His eyes now harbored the same look as the middle-eastern man and Haro started bouncing.

"Mini Lockon is in danger!" it beeped. He was about to rush after his teamate but Allelujiah in the Gundam Kyrios beat him to it.

"Guys!"

* * *

They were in line, waiting for a message. Anything that would inform them of the outcome of the situation. They were trying to evacuate everybody but she knew the moment that beam reached the Satellite that it was over.

**Your attention please, the Block was cut off the main structure and we are now waiting for reforcements.**

"Idiots," Reve mumbled as everyone started running around screaming for their lives.

"Reve! What are we gonna do?!" Louise asked obviously scared.

"I don't know," she answered.

She then felt a sharp pain cross her body and saw numerous colors covering her vision.

_A...a...to...re..._

She stumbled backwards, holding her head between her hands. The cold whispers continued, this time louder and more frightening.

The sound then stopped, everything stopped.

The girl heard a beep and slowly looked down at her coat. She slid her hand in one of the pockets and flipped the cell open. She brought with a shaking hand to her ear.

"You have 11 minutes to change the fate of 200 people."

Her eyes widened as the familiar buzzing sound soon took over. But even if the call had lasted barely 30 seconds. Katrine's voice still echoed through her head.

Without warning, she took off towards the nearby hall.

"Reve!"

The brunette ran and ran. Her heartbeats were the only things she coul hear right now. The words the woman uttered...it was like she was sure she wasn't gonna die.

* * *

A girl was sobbing in a corner. Soma Peries knew, she knew it was all her fault.

The Satellite, the shots, she had lost control and now hundreds of lives were gonna pay the price. She had been seperated from the Colonel and was now all alone. Lost like a kitten.

Soma was a Supersoldier. A human geneticly modified to serve the army. Her enhanced capabilities made her one of the bests of the Human Research Institute. Being one of those soldiers, she could sense people's brainwaves and thus even exchange thoughts with other ones like her.

But the power she had felt, was able to mentally harm her. At the point of going insane.

She had heard a voice and seen blinding blue light. Blue particles that surrounded piercing purple eyes.

"It was you in that Tieren."

Soma abruptly stood up and spun around to face the introder. Her eyes widened at the person dressed in black infront of her. The girl, she was able to identify her as that, had her face covered in a white mask and her brown hair fell freely on it.

"You are the one that shot down the Block," the stranger stated and the Supersoldier backed away.

Her eyes were a bright purple. Particles crossing the orbs.

"I didn't want this to happen!" Soma cried. "I know and I cannot blame you."

The person then passed her and lifted her hand to touch a screen.

"I would put that helmet on if I were you," the mysterious voice adviced and she obeyed.

Air sooned filled the corridor and she had to hold on with all her might to not get sucked in space. She gasped when she saw the Black Mobile Suit standing outside.

A Gundam. Or at least it looked like one.

"Go to the middle of the Block, tell as much people as you can."

And with that, the brunette disapeared.

* * *

The Exia slammed on the metal wall of the huge Block and pushed with all it's might. A Tieren was also further down and seeing the emblem on it. He knew it was probably a Colonel or Commander piloting it. Sergei Smirnov had seen the two Gundams come to his aid and was relieved. He had left Soma inside and would never forgive himself if the girl died.

She was too young to die, too young to live all this.

"Who are you?!" he demanded through the intercom, hoping the pilot of the white and blue robot would hear him.

"Someone who will change the world," came a cold masculine voice.

Setsuna turned off the communication device and switched it to a different frequency.

"Haptism! Why are you here!"

"I can't let people die here! You know me!" Allelujiah answered, positioning the Kyrios right under Setsuna's Mobile Suit.

"Besides, there's someone precious to you in there right?"

That silenced him, why did he react this way now that he thought of it.

He shouldn't care and yet that girl had broke his shell in such a short time. She broke it enough to make him care, something he hadn't done for a long time.

There was a huge beam as part of the Block was cut in half.

They gasped as a Black Gundam appeared and pushed the structure with so much strength they were taken along.

* * *

Katrine looked through the viewfinder then wrapped her fingers around a lever.

"Who would have thought I would save people?" she said drily and fired. The rifle being hold by the white Mobile Suit firing a powerful ray through the sky.

* * *

Louise and Saji looked around franaticly as the structure shook.

"Attention, this a message from HRL soldier Soma Peries. Please go the center of the Block now!"

"What is this! An HRL soldier on a Union colony!" a man shouted.

"Technicly it's Heaven's Pillar..." the boy muttered.

**Greeting to the people of this colony, if you value your lives I suggest you listen to me carefully.**

The couple looked up with wide eyes, they knew that voice!

**The east and west wings are gonna be cut off so anyone persisting to stay and not obey will find a tragic death crushed by the Earth's gravity.**

"What?!" a woman exclaimed.

"What is this?!" another shouted.

**I do not belong to any of your armies. Union, HRL or AEU. I do not belong either to Celestial Being. I am simply a person who right now, wants to save as much lives as possible.**

Another tremor was heard and Saji guessed it was the west wing being cut off.

**I hope you understood and will not be a pain to the others. There is only little chance of all of you surviving so if you wish to die to lighten the structure, the door is to your right. Oh and one more thing...**

"Is this person crazy?" Louise screeched and her boyfriend clenched his fists.

**Have a nice day.**

* * *

Reve was sitting in a corridor, the previous events flashing in her mind. Right after the rescue operation's success, she had disapeared. Mostly to avoid capture and the Gundam who almost send her to hell.

"**That was an awesome speech,**"

"Kaito, I don't need your sarcasm."

She took off the white mask she had been wearing and sighed long. 11 minutes huh? She did pretty well. The girl knew they were now evacuating the passengers and she soon would have to join them. She stood up and opened a locker. The hallway was full of them and she soon found a white suit. The same one she had worn during their tour.

"Hey over there! Another survivor!"

Reve quickly turned around and saw two man approaching. Soldiers. One had messy blond hair and the other...

"Setsuna!" she shouted in joy and ran to him. The guy almost fell backwards as she jumped on him, giving him a death hug.

"You're not injured?" he asked and she shook her head. Setsuna smiled a little.

"Your girlfriend?" the other officer asked and their eyes popped out.

"NO!"

The tanned man sighed and grabbed Reve's wrist rather roughly. She winced but said nothing, silently following him.

She knew Kaito was long gone by the time they rounded the corner.

* * *

"You will sit here," the blond soldier said and Reve nodded. Sitting between two people. They were in a big ship with many rows of seats so she guessed they were gonna be taken back to Earth directly. She fastened her seatbelt and sighed. Thinking of Louise and Saji. Setsuna had left them rather quickly and she had been really disapointed. He said he was very busy with the evacuation and she understood.

"Reve!"

She blinked and looked up to see Louise staring back at her from a seat in an opposite row. The blond took off her seatbelt and flew towards her. Earning herself a shout from Saji and some soldiers.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed hugging the brunette and the other smiled.

"Yes, everything is over now," she replied.

"Please go back to your seat Miss," an officer instructed and Louise had no choice but to go back next to her boyfriend.

"I hope it will be okay..." the girl whispered before closing her eyes. Letting much needed sleep overtake her.

* * *

Reve was in another line, this time to check the names of the survivors. And of course, it hadn't changed.

She had no papers.

"Crap," the girl muttered, not seeing Saji or Louise around to help her.

"Need saving?"

"You always have incredible timing. Are you stalking me?"

"You seem to put yourself in a lot of trouble so someone's gotta keep an eye on you."

Reve sighed then blushed a little as Setsuna grabbed her wrist again and pulled her out of the line.

"Don't you have...work?" she asked still looking down at the floor.

"It's all being taken care of..."

**Not far from Heaven's Pillar's Orbital Satellite...**

"Damn him!" Lockon yelled kicking a wall and of course, hurting himself in the process.

"Setsuna! You better write you last will down!"

Allelujiah sweatropped.

**Back on Earth...**

"Ah okay..." Reve said nodding. "Besides, I don't think you wanna walk all the way back to Tokyo," Setsuna pointed out and she almost tripped.

"I'm gonna kill Katrine later, and probably Lockon too."

"That would benefit me."

The girl laughed, not a forced one, but a real laught she hadn't had in ages. She gave him a big warm smile to which he simply turned his head away. They came out of the station and she followed him. Wondering where they were going.

"_Want me to drive you home?"_

"_No! We already reached your house so I don't want you to bother!"_

It's true he had said drive...does that mean he's got a vehicule?

"Climb," came a command and she blinked. Her eyes widened at the black motorcycle and she took a step back.

"No! I already ha enough with my cousin!" she exclaimed.

"Suit yourself, the temperature is gonna drop to -5 so I hope you got warm clothes," Setsuna said and the brunette quickly jumped on the little spot behind him.

"No thanks," she said wrapping her arms around him like she was standing on a narrow cliff on top of Mount Everest. Setsuna almost choked but didn't complain.

"I value my life," he said in an attempt to cheer her up but that only tightened her hold on him. When the engine started, Reve closed her eyes as wind flew passed her.

At some point, she peeked and realized they were on the highway. The lampost showering them with their light. She opened her two eyes then flushed red when she realized she had put her head against his back during her _scare_.

That thought was soon replaced by something she had always wanted to do.

"YAAHOOUU!" Reve yelled at the top of her lungs, startling the guy driving. She however heard a chuckle and that cheered her up even more.

* * *

"T-Thanks for the ride..." Reve stuttered and Setsuna only nodded. "I don't know how I could repay you..."

"No need."

She smiled even if his voice was still monotone, she had sensed a little warmth in it.

"Well..." the girl muttered then heard a knock on the window. They both looked at the building and saw Katrine through the window of the front door. The woman was glaring at them, particularly at the guy who she considered a true delinquent. That's Katrine for you.

Reve just sweatdropped and bid him farewell before he left. The noise of the motorcycle's engine slowly fading in the streets. She smiled, her cheeks a little red and turned aroun to walk towards the door. Her guardian waiting for her, her arms crossed. Her cellphone then rang and she answered it.

"I saw you! You left with him! Oh my god!" Louise screeched and the brunette facepalmed.

* * *

Me: Review please! Advices are very appreciated!


	9. VIII - Erased Of The Minds

...

..

.

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.

COM: -_-

* * *

**Spiritus**

_VIII – ERASED OF THE MINDS_

Everything was dark, the wind blowing through the silent streets. The only sounds that could be heard were the breeze's soft whistle and light footsteps.

A girl was walking in the town in ruins, who would ever think that this place used to be the european capital? Indeed, at first glance you would wonder what kind of cyclone or natural disaster sweeped across this place. Reve looked up at the dark clouds, the only rays strong enough to cross this thick layer gave an almost brownish color to the sky and the world under it. She felt something tickle her ankle and shifted her gaze to stare at the worn out paper gently brushing her skin. She bented down and picked up the goldish newspaper.

**Apocalypse.**

Reve smiled sadly, yes, one would wonder what happened during the Bloody Christmas 2014.

* * *

"Wake up."

Reve felt warmth surrounding her and concluded she was gonna wake up.

"Wake up."

This voice is so irritating or she's just not a morning person.

"Mini Lockon!"

Nah, definetly irritating.

The tired brunette opened her heavy eyelids and her purple eyes proceeded to stare at the ceiling. She truthfully didn't want to get up. She was indeed sleepy and only wanted to curl into a ball in her warm blanket but much to her displeasure, Cosmo seemed to not be giving up anytime soon.

"Stand up! Stand up!"

Reve took her pillow and groaned in it. She then looked up at the robot and simply stared at the orange ball that was certainly not the android kid.

When her brain finally registered the unbelievable sight taking place on her bedroom carpet, she thought at first that she was hallucinating.

"Breakfast time!" Haro chirped with glowing happy eyes.

_This is God's punishment, this is the only explanation, _the girl thought. She stood up and winced as her bones cracked. After rubbing her poor aching back, she focused all her attention to the free-loader sitting on her carpet.

Don't ask where she got it, just think about it as the fruit of her fashion talent...and her super persuasion skill of infinite awesomness.

"Haro, what the hell are you doing here?" Reve asked then turned to her digital clock.

"At five in the morning," she added.

The orange ball just jumped on her head and she wondered for a second if that was his answer. Maybe the thing grew attached to her?

"Go!" Haro shouted pulling her hair and Reve almost fell face first on the hard floor.

Or he just wants to torture her.

She stood up and tried to get the robot off her head but to no avail, he had already built his cozy nest and was literally snoring.

"You're a cute, evil thing," the brunette muttered then sighed.

The bell rang and she blinked. Who in their right mind would come at five – she turned towards her clock – 5:03 a.m to ring at her door?

Haro however seemed to have an idea and propulsed her towards the door, of course, making her crash against it. Reve shook her head, groaned and opened the door. She quickly ran down the little staircase and exited the small appartement. In her pjs, mind you.

The girl arrived at the front door of the complex out of breath and opened it.

Setsuna stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yo," he greeted in his usual monotone voice and she blinked.

"ARGH!" she yelled freaking him out then slammed the door shut. Halfway back up, she realized what she had just done and screamed again before dashing back to the ground level. All the while carrying Haro on her head.

Opening the door again, Reve motioned for the 18 years old young man to enter. She then gave him directions that would lead him to her appartment and ran away again. He just shrugged, not really caring, and climbed the stairs with no hurry. An open green door greeted him and he peeked inside. Setsuna started wondering if this was the place then shifted his gaze to look down at the table.

Left overs of coffee mugs.

Yup, that's the place.

He sat down on the couch and waited.

"Hey there Setsuna!" Reve beamed with Haro on her head and new clothes on.

_She literally shines,_ he thought covering his face and the clueless girl sat near him.

"So. What brings you here at..." She looked at the living room clock. "5:10?" she ended.

"I saw Haro jumping in your bag back at the Elevator and thought I should warn you," the man answered.

"How nice of you," she thanked, a nice vein popping out of her forehead.

"Also, I was bored," he added. "Of course, people are supposed to be asleep at five in the freaking morning," Reve replied.

"You were up," he pointed out, his cold eyes not detaching themselves from her.

"And who's fault is that?" she demanded, pointing a finger at Haro.

"That's why I wanted to warn you, it was the same thing when I went to Lockon's house. The damn thing woke us up at three," Setsuna explained.

The brunette smirked. Payback time.

"And what were you doing over there?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay so get that idea out of this twisted mind of yours."

She fell off the couch at his usual admirable bluntness.

"Haro? Setsuna's got more comfy hair than I do so why don't you build yourself a nest over there?" Reve said and threw the ball hard on the other's face.

While they were wrestling on the ground, she headed towards the kitchen and got out a pan. Now that she's awake, she had time to prepare a good breakfast.

"What was that for?!" Setsuna yelled slamming Haro on the wall.

"Payback time revision 2," the girl answered with a smile. The guy narrowed his eyes and kicked the ball that went flying up the stairs.

She started humming a song as the house soon became quiet. She flipped the omelette once in a while and smiled proudly at the delicious food.

"I want eggs too."

Reve flushed scarlet at how close they were and elbowed him in the gut. Setsuna stumbled backwards and she was too preocupied on calming her racing heart to care. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck and the girl shook her head numerous times to clear her thoughts.

She opened a cupboard and got out a plate to put her breakfast on. When that and decorating the plate with other ingredients was done, she turned around and her eyes popped out.

Setsuna was sitting at the table, his chin resting on his palm and Haro on his head.

"I'm hungry," he said. "Don't you have food at your house?"

"I don't want to go all the way back by foot." Now that surprised her.

"You came all the way here by foot?" she asked. "I was bored now make me something."

"What are you? Certified free-loaders?" Reve deadpanned to which the other shrugged then pointed at the plate.

"No way! That's mine!" she said getting the food out of his reach to which the man sulked.

"You know sulking doesn't fit you," she commented and he tried pouting. The brunette laughed a little then gasped. He had moved so fast that he was now standing right infront of her.

"You have a nice scent..." he whispered their nose touching.

She was seeing so much colors that she thought she was gonna faint. Setsuna then suddenly stepped back and Reve blinked.

She yelled when she saw he was holding the plate and red was now the only color clouding her vision.

"You dirty bastard!" she screamed and jumped on him. The plate broke in pieces as it landed on the ground and they both looked at the ruined breakfast.

"What's all this ruckus about?!" an enraged Katrine demanded as she stomped into the kitchen. Her eyes went huge.

Setsuna was on the floor, using his elbows for support, and Reve was almost on him, sitting between his legs.

Katrine saw black and they saw white.

* * *

Reve opened the door and stepped in the hallway followed by Setsuna.

"Don't be late!" Katrine said waving, a delighted expression on her face.

"See you later!" she replied waving then closed the door.

"Fucking sadist," the brunette mumbled. After throwing Setsuna out the door temporarily, Katrine gave her the Talk. Yes, she _got _the _Talk_. And all because of an irritating but handsome block of ice!

_Well, that sure was contradictory, _she thought crossing her arms.

"You're coming?"

Reve blinked then her jaw dropped as she noticed the guy was already at the ground-floor, looking at her with his crimson eyes between the spaces of the staircases. She hurried down and jumped the last step.

"Wow you're quick, but I guess that's part of the abilities of a soldier right?" the girl asked and he didn't answer. She stared at Setsuna walking towards the door and wondered if she had hit a sensible spot...again.

"Um...what's up?" she asked then facepalmed at the dumb question.

"Are you trying to start a conversation?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much yeah," Reve deadpanned to which the man paid no mind and exited through the door and on the lawn.

_He could at least try, the jerk, _she thought pouting then caught up with him as he reached the sidewalk.

There, near a pole, was parked his motorcycle and the already irritated girl fell face first against the pavement.

"I thought you came by foot?!" she exclaimed shocked and in total disbelief.

"I wouldn't have gotten any food, well not that it makes much difference," Setsuna replied putting his helmet on.

"You deceived me!"

"You got it."

Reve was literally fuming and the engine soon made strangled roars as he tested the brakes.

"Want me to drop you at school?" he asked like nothing happened.

"Yeah, now try to make a good action to get forgiven. Not gonna happen!" she declared putting her hands on her waist in a scolding manner.

"As you wish, but I doubt you'll get any buses on this line today," the older man said and she blinked in confusion.

"How can you know?" she asked now curious. "You take the line 306?"

"Well yes," Reve answered not understanding the point of the question.

"The drivers are on strike, saw it on TV yesterday," he revealed and she cursed.

The girl afterwards sighed and tried to calculate the distance between her building and the school. She grimaced and Setsuna almost sweatdropped.

"Standing there won't help you, you can hate me if you want but as a gentleman I can't leave a damsel in distress," he said with a smirk and she had to push back the blush rising to her cheeks.

_My heart's pounding so hard but Lockon told me he usually smirks when he teases or has something up his sleeve. Yet, I feel warm..._

Realization soon broke her reverie and her eyes widened.

"Wait! How come you know where I go to school?" she shouted and he facepalmed.

"I give up. I don't get anything by being nice."

"Oh because your smirk was supposed to be reassuring?"

"Smirk? I simply _smiled _to the lady."

"Stalker."

Setsuna gestured to the little place behind him and Reve sighed in defeat.

"Fine but if you try anything funny..."

"Let's go," Lockon said with stars surrounding him from his spot on the vehicule.

"What the fuck! Get lost!" Setsuna yelled punching him and the guy went flying in the air.

"Climb before he comes back!" he ordered and the girl obeyed.

They took off at full speed.

* * *

At the gates of the high school, a lot of students were simply staring at the handsome dude near his motorcycle and at the girl speaking to him, well more yelling.

"I told you to drop me at the next stop but nooo! You had to stop here!" Reve shouted and Setsuna rubbed his ear.

"I coudn't hear you with the wind blowing," he explained with a grimace, her voice still echoing in his head.

"Now look! They're all staring at us! They probably think I'm hanging with delinquents!" she continued and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh so that's what I am to you?" he said in a low tone and the girl paled.

"Wha...no I...it's just you dress in black and all and people judge a lot the physical appearance this days...you're a kind guy!" she stammered, now feeling ashamed for talking about her friend like that.

"Really?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow and she blushed a little. He looked intimating but attractive at the same time and it didn't help that he seemed to do that often.

"Um...yes, I'm sorry. I should have thanked you for the ride. Thank you Setsuna," Reve said with a smile, hoping he wouldn't hold a grudge against her.

"Are you that scared of me?" he asked and she flushed scarlet.

"What? No!" the blushing brunette assured looking away.

"Well then, give me a kiss."

…

..

.

_That's it, I turned deaf, _she thought then nervously looked up. Setsuna hadn't moved but he had a finger on his left cheek.

"You hurt my feelings, so give me a little kiss," he ordered.

"Sure I hurt the feelings of Mr. Icecube," she said sarcasticly and he frowned.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you one!" Reve exclaimed frightened.

She moved closer to him and stood on the tip of her toes. The poor girl's face looked like a juicy flash red tomato and she gently pressed her lips against his cheek. After that shy kiss, she quickly looked away. Setsuna lifted his hand to his cheek and smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead before getting on his motorcycle.

"See you around," he said and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah! And never come back here!" Reve yelled at his retreating back. When she couldn't see him anymore, she touched her face and shook her head in an attempt to cool it. She didn't know if she had to take it as a sign that he was attracted to her or that he was merely teasing.

But with that smile, it didn't look like it.

Reve took a big breath and turned around, for the first time happy that she was at school. Her mind will at least be too preocupied by the work to think about the crimson-eyed man. When she looked up, she was met with a very horrifying sight.

Louise had a devilish aura surrounding her and sporting a diabolical smile on her face. Saji was simply covering his face and sweatdropping.

_And Setsuna calls me perverted_.

* * *

"Where are you going on your first date?"

"We aren't dating! I don't like him that way!"

"Oh but seeing how he looked at you I highly doubt!"

"What now?"

"What's his favorite dessert?"

"How am I supposed to know? I guess he seemed to like strawberry cake. Weird huh?"

"Well you look like a high-quality strawberry cake with cream made by Shawn Gawle."

Reve had no idea who this guy was but that was enough for her cheeks to flush a new shade of claret. Louise simply looked up dreamily, probably thinking of things that were obviously related to the poor brunette.

"Um...Louise? I don't think Reve wants to talk about it so you should just drop it," Saji suggested and his girlfriend shot him a glare.

"How can you say that! That guy is surely to shy to confess and she's not making it easier for him!" she retort. "I'm sure Mr. Seiei is everything but shy."

They both looked at him, surprised by the serious tone he used.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked. "I've seen him several times and he's more a cold, rude and heartless person," he explained, clearly showing his dislike for Setsuna. "That's why his behavior is kind of strange."

Reve looked down at her desk in thought. Sure enough, her first encounter with the mysterious man was very unpleasant and left in her the feeling she should avoid him. But despite that, she found him quite likable even if he was acting like Mr. Icecube most of time. He also seemed to love teasing her and the girl couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't just closing himself from the world. A sort of shell she was succeding in breaking little by little. Each pieces telling a bit more about the crimson-eyed soldier.

But yet, Reve wondered if she wasn't, in the contrary, distancing herself from the truth. Like he was showing her a person that wasn't him, another Setsuna who is the complete opposite of the real one.

That got her quite a headache.

"I guess he probably feels more comfortable with you," Saji suddenly said catching her off-guard.

"Er...yeah! Of course! We're close friends afterall," she assured proudly.

"I still think he likes you. He might be just attracted by your cute body for now, but as he'll get to know you better, he will with no doubt fall head over heels for you," Louise declared filled with determination and they sweatdropped.

"Saji, keep an eye on Miss Sunshine for me will you?"

"No problem."

The door of the classroom opened and some of the students, including them, turned towards it expecting the teacher.

"Yo Reve," Lockon greeted with Haro on his head and Reve fell off her chair in a loud thud. The guy, obvious to the change in atmosphere, walked in a relax manner towards the little group and grabbed a chair to sit on. All the while acting like all the occupants of the room weren't openly ogling at him.

"Reve, how many hotties do you know?" Louise asked and the girl hit her head against the desk. After fully standing up, she rubbed the forming bump while glaring at the introuder.

"Lockon. What are you doing here? I'm sure you're too old to attend class," the irritated brunette pointed out and the green-eyed man shrugged.

"I was passing by and wanted to thank you for taking care of Haro," he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You were bored."

"Totally."

She sighed then blinked. When the hell did she tell Lockon the location of her school?

Those guys are all stalkers. Setsuna being the worse.

"Lockon? How come you know where my school is?" she asked.

"I had a bone to pick with Setsuna and I simply forced the truth out of him," he explained his eyes staring up at the ceiling like he was viewing a pleasant memory.

Let's have a look in Lockon's head, shall we?

_Setsuna was riding on his motorcycle in a quiet road, his thoughts wandering to a certain cheerful brunette. He shook his head and sighed, there was no use into thinking about it too much. That girl will never know anyway. He shouldn't even allow himself to ''befriend'' her. _

_He's a Gundam Meister, he had no time for such travial things._

"_Setsuna!" Lockon yelled popping out of a random corner._

_CRASH_

"Now he's entered Ninja Mode and wants my head," the older man concluded.

"So basically you came here for protection?" Saji stated and he gave him a thumbs up. The boy sighed then his eyeballs popped out of their sockets. They all gave him weird looks but his blank eyes were still glued to the ceiling. They decided to follow his gaze after a while and Lockon's skin color considerably paled. The others simply jaw-dropped.

Setsuna was in the air duct with a killer look. He proceeded in jumping in the room, swiftly landing on the floor and standing up in all his glory. Reve could hear people whispering and she paled.

_Idiot! What does he think he's doing?! _she yelled mentally.

"Hot guys really do fall from the sky..." a random girl murmured to her friend and the panicking brunette fell over.

"Lockon Stratos, any last words before I shoot your head off?" Setsuna asked in a dangerous tone, aiming his gun at the man.

Students screamed at the sight of the weapon and Saji stood up.

"Mr. Seiei...please reconsider this," he pleaded nervously and the other's death glare made him duck under the table. Lockon then lifted his hands in surrender.

"Listen, the kid is right. You'll be charged with murder if you do it," he said.

"You broke my frigging bike you bastard!" the guy yelled enraged.

They all fell over at the ridiculous motive.

"Setsuna, drop the gun. It's not worth it," Reve said exasperatly and he seemed to take her in consideration for a moment.

"Does it change anything if I say I'm your leader?" Lockon pointed out. "You can't even get Tieria to obey you."

"That's because you're all a bunch of rebels! Why can't you be more considerate of others like Allelujiah!"

"Is he talking about God," Louise asked.

"No Louise, it's a guy," the purple-eyed girl deadpanned. She then sighed and moved infront of Setsuna. She grabbed the gun and pulled.

Nothing.

"Let go," she ordered. "No," he replied. "Damn you're so stubborn!" she exclaimed.

Lockon then did the unthinkable and dashed through the open door.

"I'll sacrifice myself for you all!" he declared waving and, like predicted, the storm ran after him.

…

..

.

"Now that was fun," Saji said and they all gave him a wtf look.

"Alright class...what are you all doing under your tables?! Sit down properly!" the teacher ordered loudly and they hurriedly obeyed.

* * *

Metal collided with metal in an ear-splitting shriek as the giant pliers assembled the arm of an imposing structure. The robot that lay incomplete on the ground was of a midnight black and seemed thin and light. The Modile Suit had red eyes that were half covered with a yellow plate and long fingers capable of clawing the most resistant of metals.

"Almost done?" a man in a green suit asked the worker in the crane.

"Yes sir, the SVMS- 01E should be ready in 24 hours maximum," he answered still carefully manipulating the pliers.

"You did a great job, I'm sure the Commander will love this custom Flag specially built for him," the officer assured to which the other grinned.

"Wasn't he an ace pilot?"

"He still is, but has control over a squadron. Otherwise he's a simple lieutenant. You don't have to worry about it kid, you're not a soldier. It will be okay."

"I hope so...hey what are those people doing?!"

The man turned around and looked at the walking person with another one running after him.

"What are they doing on the site?! It's dangerous!" the officer shouted running out the control room and onto the yard.

"Please sirs! Get out of here! It's very dangerous!" he yelled at them.

"It really is a masterpiece...I will get that Gundam..." a blond man muttered and the one next to him was to focused in catching his breath to reply. After some time though, he managed to utter an apology to the yard officer and the blond turned to him.

"Are you the chief mechanic of this site?" he asked.

"Um...y-yes Lieutenant Aker...I mean Commander!" the nervous guy quickly said and Graham laughed.

"Don't be so nervous, I was praising you, you know?" he reassured and the other sighed.

"Thank you, it's a honor to work with you in the Anti-Gundam Squadron!"

Graham Aker nodded and turned back to the Mobile Suit.

"Billy?" he called and his companion looked up from his papers.

"Yes?"

"Again, your talents as an engineer are fabulous."

Billy Katarigi blinked and chuckled akwardly.

"No need to thank me, you saw those Gundams. I had to make something capable of rivalising with them," he said.

"That black Gundam is also pretty special...it was able to put a good fight against the white one."

Billy's expression became serious and he looked up at the Flag.

"I hope we won't have to face another organization. We have enough already with the crisis," he said and his blond friend turned to him.

"When is the next armed intervention?"

"The Republic of Moralia."

* * *

"An essay? Seriously? Rah..."

Louise sipped her milkshake calmly while gazing at her tired friend.

"It's not so bad," she said.

"I know but it's the oral part I'm worried about," the brunette replied laying her head on the table. They were currently in the cafe right next to the school building. It had become their _base _if they had to hold a reunion about important topics. Such as school works that only brought more pain to Reve's growing headache.

_I have a feeling this day is gonna get worse, _she thought and sighed. At least they should get this work done so she'll be able to go to bed. Reve missed her warm blankets and would even take up on babysitting Haro just so that she had an excuse to go home.

But she couldn't. The girl just knew fate wasn't done messing with her. First she got in the Blue Fire accident and became a lab rat for those sick bastards. Well, she got to meet Kaito and they ran away together only to be recaptured and put to sleep for the Spirit Project.

Now, Reve was basically Death's emissary.

"We should go to the library for information," Louise suggested and the other couldn't help but be surprised at her seriousness. The blonde probably holded this subject dear.

"Say what's the subject?" she asked now wondering what got her so interested in _school work_.

"The Republic of Moralia, in south-eastern France."

The library was an imposant building and of an architecture that you would only see in National Libraries. There was an enormous staircase leading to double-glass doors and pillars supporting the yellowish briques and dark colored roof.

"Louise, I don't think we need to go to a Museum for our essay. I already went to France several times..."

_Even if I have no idea what Moralia is._

"No silly! That's not a Museum! It's a library. One of the only ones around," Louise explained and Reve was kind of shocked by this.

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yes, people this days use computers for everything. I would have loved to see the time when libraries like this were numerous," the blonde said sadly.

"Believe me, not all libraries were like that, a lot were pretty simple and looked like corner shops."

Reve wanted to slap herself so hard at the moment. Her friend only stared at her saying "really?" before walking up the stairs towards the entrance. She hurried behind her and was almost panting when they reached the top.

"You know we could have asked Saji's sister. She had to do a report about Moralia's growing economy," she suggested, remembering what Katrine told her during the rare times they had a civil talk.

"No, let's not bother her. She has a lot to do with Celestial Being already," was the answer and the girl almost pouted but accepted anyway. They entered shortly after and were greeted by a smiling young woman. Definetly the librarian.

"Hello Louise, came with a friend?" she asked and the blonde nodded.

_They know each other? _Reve wondered then felt Louise pulling her arm towards another flight of stairs. What she hated about old buildings were the hundreds of stairs. She never was a lazy person but so much steps in only one section is just exagerated.

"Here, we should find all we need on this level," the girl said letting her go and Reve took in the several rows of books in the room.

"Find the section about european history and I'll search for maps and cities that could be useful to talk about." She nodded and they both went in seperate directions.

"European history is pretty wide, shouldn't I focus on this particular country instead?" Reve muttered and took a random book when she reached the section. The British Isle, she was close to France. She continued searching, all the while taking books she found interesting and put them on a nearby table. When she judged she had enough – she would have to read them afterall – the brunette sat down. She grabbed one from the pile and opened it. The cover was a dark shade of green and the book in itself wasn't quite thick. It had various illustrations and mainly talked about the development of western countries. What bugged her though, were the dates.

2015 to 2300. Spain, France, Portugal and so on were founded long before that date. She searched in the book for eastern countries and aside Romania and the countries further away. Their history before 2015 wasn't covered. Reve stood up and checked the rows for anything related before that year, completely forgetting her essay.

After what seemed an eternity the girl was now angry and in total incomprehension. Who would erase just like that humanity's greatest centuries! Middle Ages, Antiquity, the Renaissance, the invention of the car, the discovery of fossil fuels, the first Empires, the union of the states of the USA and even the World Wars.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It was like...the world didn't exist before 2015. Like it ceased to exist and was then reborned.

Her eyes widened in realization.

The Blue Fire.

She hurried back to the table and opened an atlas discribing all the countries and states of 2015-2025.

Belgium wasn't there. Brussels wasn't there.

Reve didn't know how long she stayed just standing there. Her mind blank. She should have expected this, no, she knew she was bound to discover something like this. And yet, no matter how psychologicaly prepared she may have been. The girl still felt like a rope was attached to her heart and someone was slowly tightening it, crushing her vital organ.

She absent-mindly turned the page and fell on Moralia.

_Moralia is a country in southern Europe, surrounded by France and the Mediterranean sea. Moralia was founded around A.D. 2284. It is a small country consisting of a population of 180,000 people. Despite the size, 3 million foreign workers are working in the country (by A.D. 2307) and the private military groups and mercenaries dominate the economy._

_PMC Trust also known as Private Military Company is the leading mercenary company in Republic of Moralia. It accounts for 20 percent of the 4 thousand private companies in the country. They deal with mercenary deployments, training of soldiers, weapons transport and development, and logistical support._

"I found a lot of interesting things we could use... hey! Are you okay?"

Reve turned to look at Louise with empty eyes. She was now ten times more worried.

"Are you sick? If you want I can..."

"I'm okay, just leave me alone for a little while," she said interupting her. The blonde hesitated and the other sighed.

"Louise, go and wait for me at the entrance. I promise I'm fine," she assured with a smile and the girl nodded before finally leaving. They followed each other's gaze until Louise disapeared behind a corner. Reve kept staring at the wall and it was only when the clock stroke four that she got the energy to pack her things. She bumped against the table as she stood up and a book fell from the pile. She hissed, rubbing her side, and picked it up.

The picture of a tower was printed on it and she raised an eyebrow. Where had she seen something similar before?

"It's the Tower of Peace," the librarian said and the brunette jumped startled.

"Tower of Peace?" she repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yes, it's a strange name knowing the country crosses a civil war long of 5 years now."

Reve looked at her then back at the image. Her eyes widened and she quickly opened her bag, throwing everything out until she found the book. The woman only stared at her in surprise as she opened Schenberg's diary to one particular page.

"The Tower of Peace is a well-known monument. Moralians hold it dear and that's probably the only thing still uniting the two sides in this war," she explained, curious to know what stung the young student.

"It's one of them..."

"Sorry?"

Reve shot up and dashed towards the stairs.

"Miss! Your belongings!" the librarian shouted at her but she had already exited the building, passing a dumbfounded Louise along the way.

"Louise! Could you give this to your friend? I think something shocked her upstairs," she said and the blonde nodded.

Outside, Reve was looking at the darkening sky, her cellphone in hand showing she had dialled a number.

"Yes? What do you want?" came Katrine's voice. "Where are you?"

"At work, why? I'm sure you didn't phone me just to have news of me."

"I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, her tone now serious.

"I found one, a Titano Machina."

There was silence on the other line.

"Where is it?"

"In Moralia."

* * *

The sound of tiping could be heard throughout the room as a pink-haired girl stared at a screen with eyes full of concentration.

"Working hard Feldt? You should really take a break," another girl this time with brown hair said.

"You know I have to give my report to Miss Sumeragi, Chris," Feldt replied and Christina sighed.

"Don't bother, everyone knows Grace here is a workaholic," a man with short black hair and lightly tanned skin said.

"That's not nice, you shouldn't offend the ladies," another one with light bown hair said turning around on his seat.

"Like you're any better _Litchy_."

"Lasse..."

Feldt sighed as Lichtendahl and Lasse argued about his nickname being the one of a fruit. Yeah, that ridiculous and the pink-haired girl quickly grew tired of it.

"Will you two shut up!" Christina ordered making both of them shut up.

"What's the matter now?" a tall woman with long brown hair asked, entering the room. They all turned to her.

"Miss Sumeragi, is that beer I'm seeing in you hands?" the brunette asked.

"Don't get me inside your arguments Chris," she said sharply taking a gulp of her can. She noticed the boys staring at her and buttoned her blue shirt up more.

"We weren't looking! We were waiting for your orders Captain!" they assured in unison.

"My ass," she spat and the doors slid open.

"You shouldn't talk like that you know," Lockon said entering with Setsuna right behind. Feldt almost fell off her seat but managed to keep her balance and Christina smirked.

"Hey Lockon," she saluted, specially leaving the last name for her blushing friend. The girl glared at her but quickly looked at the crimson-eyed man.

"Hello Mr. Seiei..." she mumbled to which her friend facepalmed.

"No need to call that guy here so formally," the leader of the Gundam Meisters said.

"About formalities, when did saluting your superior become out-dated?" Sumeragi asked and he sweatdropped.

"Hello Miss Sumeragi," Setsuna said emotionlessly and the woman shuddered.

"Anyway...huh? Lockon what happened to your face?"

"Top secret."

The people that had already an idea of what happened burst out laughing and she sighed in exasperation.

"I wonder if I shouldn't make Setsuna the leader instead of you," she announced bluntly and his jaw dropped.

"What? No! He's brute force and I'm more the clever guy!" Lockon exclaimed.

They heard knuckles cracking and the older man paled.

"Setsuna, let him be. Why don't you tell us instead if all the preparations for Phase 4 are ready," Feldt asked surprisingly calm, mostly because she wanted to save the poor sniper.

"They should be ready with a delay of 2 hours I'm afraid," the Exia pilot answered. They looked at him surprised except for Sumeragi who looked irritated.

"I imagine the damages caused by that damn tower were worse than we thought," she said rubbing her eyes. "Yes, the Kyrios, Dynames and my Exia took the GN-Wave at full force and even after so long the effects are still serious."

"Makes me wonder what that tower was," Lasse said jumping in the conversation.

"It was filled with GN-Particles to the core and I couldn't get anything in the data that survived the explosion," Christina confessed and they all looked at her in shock.

"You mean you couldn't hack inside? How come?" Lichtendahl asked as surprised as the others. "It was...so complex. I had never, never seen something like this."

Sumeragi sat on the Captain's seat and crossed her arms. Her team was looking at her and they were clearly demanding an answer.

"Guys, I know nothing. Believe me. The only thing I'm positive about is that it's linked with the Black Gundam," she said and silence filled the room. Setsuna's hands clenched into fists at the thought of that damn robot.

"Who are they? That's what we need to learn at first. There was also a white Gundam with it. Could they have...hacked Veda?" Lockon suggested.

"Impossible!" a voice boomed from behind him making him yell. Tieria rolled his eyes and entered the room holding a stack of papers.

"I searched in Veda for this organization and finally found something..."

"Really? Then tell us," Christina demanded interupting him.

"Be patient would you, I never said it was information," he pointed out exasperatly.

"Then what did you find," Sumeragi asked turning her head towards him from her seat. The purple-haired man moved forward and placed a paper on the table. They all leaned forward to get a glimpse of it and Feldt shrieked.

"What is that thing?!" she shouted in shock.

The picture showed a pillar of light with inside a creature in human form covered of wires, chains and blood. They could make out short brown hair and a white ribbon clipped to a strand making it look like a tail.

"A...hair extension?" Litchy suggested.

"I don't want you to focus on the being..." Tieria said and was again cut off by Christina.

"What is it?"

"I don't know now will you let me explain?"

He got out another picture, this time one of the Black Gundam.

"Allelujiah was able to get a shot of the robot while you were rescuing those people back at the Satellite," he said.

"You're still mad aren't you?" Lockon asked scratching the back of his head.

"Look at the words over there," he continued completely ignoring him.

"Sp...iri...Spirit 01?" Feldt asked and Tieria nodded.

"Is that the model?" Setsuna suddenly asked and the other shrugged.

"I don't know but it's related to that picture I found in Veda's database, look under the pillar...Feldt forget the person, would you?"

They all took a close look while the pink-haired girl prefered waiting in the back.

"Spirit 00..." Setsuna was the one to say it and Lockon crossed his arm.

"They're surely rela...wait...could it be the pilot?"

They abruptly turned towards him and Sumeragi frowned.

"Lockon, that person doesn't seem in a good shape to pilot...hell he or she might even be dead," she said.

"In any case, apart from that photo, I only found endless codes impossible to decrypt," Tieria said putting the documents back inside his folder.

"I guess will just have to hope that next time we see them, we'll be able to communicate," their captain declared ending the reunion.

The three pilots left as the others went back to their respective seats.

"When we'll be in Moralia, we'll have to keep our eyes peeled for the Anti-Gundam squadron and _Them_," Sumeragi whispered and drank all the content of her beer.

* * *

Me: Hoped you enjoyed reading this and I apologize for all the wait. That's why I'm going to post the next chapter quite soon for your long wait.

COM: It'll probably be on Friday or Saturday. Until then, please tell us what you thought and she wants to thank all the ones that reviewed. Your advices really helped.

Me: Please review.


	10. IX - The Rule Of War

Me: Hi there everyone. I'm deeply sorry for the very late update. I know I promised to update around Friday or Saturday.

COM: You can send a mini Exia via me to beat her up if you want.

Me: As an apology I made it extra long and full of great scenes. Truthfully, I really enjoyed writing it.

Reve: If you haven't read chapter 8 (9 in the selection box), you better read it otherwise you might not understand what's going on here. I'm serious.

Me: And I'm seriously sure I locked the door.

Reve: ^_^

* * *

**Spiritus**

_IX – THE RULE OF WAR_

Trucks moved around the tarmac, filling the air with the sound of shrieking tires and plane engines. No one in the airport – including tourists and eventual curious ones simply passing by – had seen such a display of armed forces since the beginning of the civil war. Especially since those soldiers weren't part of the Moralian army. They weren't from the PMC or the rebel group for the matter. The question asked by all was why the Union and HRL were here in the first place. A true wonder indeed. One couldn't help but also wonder if they were here to end the war. They knew that if such empires decided to get involved, both sides would never stand a chance. But if that was the case, why would both organizations come here?

Since the crisis following the end of _the black gold era_ as the french so nicely put it and lack of financial support. Moralia was no doubt going to sink into a pit of no return. If it weren't for the mercenary company PMC Trust, they woul have surely killed each other until one of the empires decided to take the country into its territory. It may be part of the AEU right now, but the council never did anything for them. Letting a random organization to conquer the place.

That's why the Moralians were so torn between both sides, it's true that without the current government they would have never made it out alive. But the oppressing laws and lack of humanitary help turned the majority of the citizens homeless or in gruesome situations.

That's when the rebels arrived, a rich CEO of a private weapon industry organised a massive take over of the land little by little. But the Moralian council soon took the hint and the civil war began.

And it still lasts until today. Now, they feared the Union and the HRL would start a war on their own for who would get rights over the country. It didn't help that they also saw the new Enacts around, proving the presence of the European Forces.

In the end, they feared for their future. Even as to wonder if an enormous disturbance had to occur for things to change.

They didn't know they would witness the apocalypse.

* * *

Inside one of the many hangars, a young woman ran around pulling a heavy looking luggage. The white-haired soldier had been searching for the lieutenant like crazy and was starting to panic. English dialect of the French wasn't one of the languages she was particularly fond of and asking for directions wasn't an option. She even wondered for a second about why they changed languages in the first place.

Then again, learning french would have been more troublesome. Soma sighed and stopped, squinting her eyes in an attempt to spot her unit's flag or any HRL task force for the matter. Finding none, she was about to turn around when she bumped into someone. A helmet fell to the ground and she heard curses.

"Damn...a brand new one...hey are you okay?" a male voice asked and she looked up to see a reddish brown-haired man wearing the AEU uniform. Examinating it more closely, she realized it was a pilot suit.

"Done checking me out?" came the mocking voice and she shot up. The guy not missing the heated glare the girl was sending him.

"You're a Mobile Suit pilot," she stated and he nodded. Somehow feeling it wasn't a good idea to push her buttons too much.

"Yup! The awesome and unique Patrick Colasaur!" the man introduced loudly and Soma blinked.

"Um...okay then," she replied and he gaped.

"That's all you say?" Patrick asked stunned and she shrugged.

"You were expecting something else?" she questioned crossing her arms and he sighed.

"You could have at least pretended...anyway, never saw you around here. Then again I'm not from Moralia," he said trying to lenghten the conversation. That young woman seemed interesting and unusual, enough to pick his curiosity.

"Me neither," was the simple reply and Patrick wondered if she always talked making little sentences.

"Oh so you're one of the soldiers sent here. Union or HRL?" he asked.

"HRL, I'm part of the squadron under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov," Soma said proudly and he blinked at the long revealation. He then grinned, he was able to at least get a reaction.

"Heard of him, the wild bear of Russia huh?" he said nudging her shoulder and her proud façade vanished replaced by a cold stare.

"Is that an insult?" the young soldier demanded and Patrick actually paled.

"Eh? No! It's a nickname circulating in the military for quite a while now!" he defended waving his hands. She seemed to take his answer into consideration then she suddenly switched to a more neutral face.

"You speak good english, do you have any idea of where my superior could be?" she asked trying to not sound hopeful.

"Sure I do, but you're literally in the wrong side of the airport. The HRL quarters are at the complete opposite from here.

"Argh!" Soma exclaimed in horror. Now realizing she was gonna be late for the appointment.

* * *

"Moralia is a country in southern Europe, surrounded by France and the Mediterranean sea. Moralia was founded around A.D. 2284. It is a small country consisting of a population of 180,000 people. Despite the size, 3 million foreign workers are working in the country (by A.D. 2307) and the private military groups and mercenaries dominate the economy. PMC Trust also known as Private Military Company is the leading mercenary company in Repulic of..."

Louise sweatropped. Reve was literally drooling, her head hanging backwards above the back of the chair. She knew she had to expect this seeing how tired her friend looked. Especially after that quick phone call.

She had never seen such a hard and cold expression on the girl's face.

The blond walked towards her calmly and lifted her ruler before slamming it hard against the table. Reve yelped and almost fell off if it weren't for her hands quickly taking hold of the table. Louise was staring at her angrily and she grimaced already expecting an epic scolding.

"Um...I think I got it all. But just in case...tell me the whole thing again I wasn't listening," the brunette confessed and she got hit by the ruler. She rubbed the sore spot and didn't even have it in her to glare. She assumed the reponsability of her dozing off and instead apologized with a sheepish grin.

"You know I'm doing this for you. I'm sorry but you suck at history and geo. Come on, you don't even know what Taribia or Ceylon is," Louise said with a sigh.

"Not my fault I suck," came the reply. Reve could now add geography and history to her failures in science. To think her father was a renowned scientist and physician. Not to mention a talented engineer.

Her blond friend simply turned around and went to gather some papers she left on the kitchen counter. Probably another set of documents she would no doubt drool at. Reve decided to scan the house while she waited and felt saddened by the fact that her friend lived alone. Afterall, she knew how it felt like to be left on her own and never wished this for anyone. But Louise had said she was just an exchange student for a year or two and that she would be soon moving back to Spain.

That was a depressing thought. She had grown attached to the cheerful girl throughout her stay.

"Say Louise, you must really love this subject," she stated suddenly remembering how eager her friend was into taking this particular subject. Reve stared at Louise for a moment before the other smiled.

"Yes, I used to go there a lot with my family during the holidays. It's a beautiful country and it only upsets me to see it in such a bad shape," she replied.

_Yeah, it's true they're in a full out war. Against each other nonetheless, _the Spirit thought crossing her arms. _I'll also be living there for some days, wonder if I should tell Louise._

She looked back at the girl and stared at the color pencils and pens scattered on the table.

"We have to make a panel for our presentation, I found some images on the internet we could print," she announced taking a remote and switching on the TV. Reve blinked in surprise at the action.

"Um...isn't internet normally on a computer? Just saying," she pointed out and the blond turned to her astonished.

"You mean you don't know about the TVNet?"

"The what?"

"TVNet, surfing on the web via a special television connected to the network. A lot of televisors have this fonction nowadays," she explained truly surprised by the brunette's lack of information. Maybe she came from a secluded village in Europe? She had never heard of Belgium either.

"Damn...to think it was a project back in my time...well before the Blue Fire," Reve muttured and she blinked.

"You said something?"

"Oh nothing at all. How does it work?"

Louise gestured for her to come closer and she obeyed, sitting on the couch.

"You take the remote and select the search engine you wanna use. For example, SkySearch is n°5," she explained pointing at the button. "You don't have Google?"

"Google?"

"Yeah, you know. The most used search engine in the world."

"Sorry, no."

Reve stared dumbly at her as she handed her the remote.

_No way! They kicked out Google! _The idea kept replaying itself in her mind and she barely heard what her friend said. It's only when she left that she snapped out of her daze. She looked down at the device in her hand and sighed.

Better try it and see for herself.

The screen flashed as her fingers pressed a random number. There was a buzzing sound and an image of a woman wearing a tight uniform appeared. Letters were scrolling under her and another TV set behind her was showing a town on fire.

**Attack on a PMC base, confrontations killed over 500 civilians **was the headline. Her eyes narrowed as she listened to the report.

"_Today over 500 civilians were killed in a bombing caused by the rebel group. The attack was aimed at a hidden underground base present in the town. Marsalia that had announced itself neutral is now shaken to the core..."_

"Reve! You're not on the internet right now!" Louise pointed out exasperatly. "You didn't listen to a word I said!"

"Marsalia...no doubt the descendant of Marseille..." Reve muttered ignoring her. She turned the volume up much to her friend's dismay and she ended up snatching the remote out of her grasp.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to yo...hey, what's wrong?" Worry was now evident in her voice as the brunette continued staring at the screen with an undescribable expression in her eyes. The same hard stare that showed how engrossed she was in her thoughts.

"Louise, that's Moralia," Reve soon stated and the other blinked before widening her eyes.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed shocked by the images.

"The rebels don't appreciate liars apparently," came the answer.

"_Our correspondant in Marsalia, Jacklin Han, confirms the atrocity of this catastrophy."_

"_Yes, I am now in the presence of a couple of survivors. They state that no one here knew about this base and that it was probably the town council that organised all this."_

"_It's not probably! It's the truth!"_

"_Tell me more about it."_

"_Like my husband said, in this war we've always been used as human shields! We're fed up of all this!"_

"It's easy to complain, when you're not the ones tainting your hands with blood."

Louise just looked down at her friend and her eyes softened.

_Now that I think of it, I know nothing about her, _she thought, the realization slowly sinking in.

"_We never saw something like this, it's as destructive as the explosion of the Tower in Okinawa..."_

Reve now frowned and stood up, Louise doing nothing to keep her sitted. She walked towards the window and could see the same report being displayed on one of the large screens in the streets.

"The worst nuclear catastrophy huh? Of course, one would think so since no one remembers the Bloody Christmas," she whispered as the clouds started to shower Tokyo with rain.

* * *

"Graham, I think we have a bunch of curious following us..."

"You over there! Hurry and supress the people! Damn...can't they see it's dangerous?"

The young ace pilot sighed as he ruffled his blond locks in a attempt to clear his mind. He knew why they were here and it saddened him to think they would only throw more fire into the already opened wounds. Moralia would not see the end of this year, he knew that much.

They were only here to capture the Gundams, one or more it didn't matter. It was a fight that won't end any time soon so until then, Graham had to do what he was told and cast aside his personnal views on the current situation.

Afterall, he was the leader of a group of promising and determinated soldiers. He couldn't doubt himself and he understood that best. But still, there was one thing he couldn't comprehend. He could turn it around in his head for hours and still not find a logical explanation.

"I understand the Gundams represent a threat but seriously, why call the HRL army? Not to mention the AEU," he voiced outloud.

"Well not the whole army is here...only the Anti-Gundam Squadron. Now if you think about it, this is the only matter in which the three empires allied. Impressive huh?" Billy said chuckling but the other didn't seem to take it as a good news.

"Great for us but look at those eyes! I can't stand the people looking at us like that! Not when knowing..."

"I know and if I had the power on things, I would no doubt do something."

The two friends looked at each other and the blond lifted his hand to his face, deeply sighing.

"With such a deployement of military forces I can't help but think there's something else going on right under our noses," he confessed.

"Well, we should probably hurry otherwise we're gonna be late for the meeting," the engineer pointed out, turning around to face a large building not to far from the airport. He nodded and they walked towards their destination.

* * *

"Hey! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Patrick shouted running after the panicking Soma. When they had entered the building the girl had instantly bolted in the hallway. He was reduced to follow her at a break-neck speed, now wondering if she had received an overdose of vitamin.

_Wait, the HRL army is known for developping Supersoldiers. Could she be one? _the pilot suddenly thought while rounding a corner. He then abruptly stopped as he realized she had halted. Only some centimeters more and he would have crashed into her.

"Why did you stop for?! I almost ran into you!" he exclaimed his heart still racing, the fast beats hammering against his ribcage. Soma didn't answer and instead looked left and right repeatedly. Patrick blinked and noticed two signs on both sides of the wall. One showing the numbers 204 and 280 while the other started with 280 and finished with 370. He stayed rooted to the ground for a moment before realization stroke him and he facepalmed at his own stupidity.

"Those signs show the room numbers. Just tell me where the meeting is supposed to be held," he said.

"I...I don't know," came the reply and he crashed against the marbled floor in total shock.

"What do you mean you don't know?! To think I thought you knew what you were doing!" he yelled now remembering the horrible _game of_ _tag _and the pain that would no doubt follow in the next morning.

And he wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place, mind you.

"Why did you follow me then?" Soma asked angrily, now showing how irritated she was by the man's attitude.

"Because I'm such a gentlman," he said gloomily, like reprimanding himself.

"Um...excuse us but...you're blocking the elevator."

They blinked and quickly turned to see a blond man and another brown-haired one. The latter being the one that spoke to them.

"Oh...I apologize!" the young woman said politely stepping aside. Patrick followed suit, he had this gut feeling that he better watch out infront of those people.

"Are you part of the squadron led by Lieutenant Colonel Smirnov?" Graham asked to the little lady before him. The ensigna on her uniform clearly gave it away but he just wanted to be sure. Besides, that would arrange him if she was considering they had no idea where the meeting room was.

"Yes sir," she confirmed and they sighed in unison.

"So, could you tell me where the meeting room is?"

…

"Well, we're not out of the woods," Patrick said to which Graham raised a quizzical eyebrow.

* * *

"Is it gonna be okay?" Allelujiah asked as a man looking around his 40s tiped the final commands on the keyboard.

"I hope so, the only thing I can tell you is to take it easy out there. I don't want the armor falling off," he replied turning around.

They were currently in a little room filled with all sorts of machines with a window on the right side. The glass just above a large control panel. The high location of the maintenance room procured a wide view of all the Ptolemaios hangar. The Gundams neatly lined following a precise order.

"Do you think it will appear Ian?" the Meister asked to which the other shook his head.

"I have no idea and I truthfully don't want to give you false hope," Ian Vashti answered taking his cup of coffee from a little table in a corner. He frowned at the answer then sighed visibly relaxing. He had to stay calm, nothing good would happen to him if he went to battle in this state of mind.

"**Fearing the unknown?**"

Allelujiah shook his head furiously and the other occupant of the room blinked at the sudden gesture.

"You okay?"

"**Already scared? Man, if it can reasure you I'll happily explode that bastard into tiny bits. Huh chicken?**"

"Leave damn it..." he whispered.

"Me?"

"What? No! I'm sorry,"

And with that, the young man ran out of the room passing a startled Lockon along the way.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked pointing in the direction his teamate fled. "The poor boy is probably stressing," Ian answered vaguely, focusing on the task before him. He was the one in charge of all the maintenance and management around here. Every detail counted and he admitted his job wasn't the easiest. But he told himself the Meisters were in far more danger. The whole crew shared this feeling each time the Gundams were deployed. The thought of loosing one or more of them haunted them during the whole operation.

"We're only be dealing with the Moralian forces and that _Anti-Gundam _group. We already went through the same thing in Ceylon," Lockon reassured and a vein popped out of the older man's forehead.

"How can you go to battle thinking like that?! Never underestimate an opponent!" he scolded loudly to which the other nodded nervously. Seriously taken aback by the outburst.

"Sorry...I guess I prefer that than stressing over things," he apologized with a sigh. Lockon never took things lightly, especially their armed interventions. He was the leader of the group and the oldest so imagine how much pressure he had to go through. All of them had their own qualities but nobody was perfect. The day humanity would be in complete peace and dancing with one other, he would win the lottery. Peace will never be completely achieved, it was in the human nature.

The green-eyed man sighed, peace of mind would be nice too.

"Say, where is Setsuna? He usually is in Exia's cockpit. I swear that guy literally lives in there," Ian said catching his attention.

"Back to Tokyo, he surely went to bid his girlfriend farewell," Lockon replied like it was no big deal.

The other's eyes popped out.

"Girlfriend!" he yelled and Feldt that was outside the room yelped. She had been passing by when she heard the name of her secret crush being mentioned. And with no exageration, you could hear a heart shatter.

"Well...more a girlfriend wannabe. I swear that guy is so dense he doesn't even realize his own feelings," he clarified and the man sighed...including the eavesdropper.

"I'm sure the day Setsuna will bring back a girl the sky will fall."

"Nice to see you have so much faith in my little protégé."

"In all honesty, you're the one that needs protection."

Lockon almost made a pouty face but realized it wasn't very mature for a man of his age. Well he was still young at 25 right? He instead sighed and looked out the window. His gaze stopped at every Mobile Suit but lingered on one in particular.

The Exia was no doubt Setsuna's most priced possession. It's true the young man was troublesome at times but he valued all his teamates at the same degree. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel like it was his duty to protect him more than a simple leader.

He was like his little brother.

His eyes softened as he remembered the day they met. It was exactly one year ago in the Arabian desert. Setsuna used to live in a abandoned village, the houses all in ruins. Lockon had found shelter in one of the more presentable huts during a sand storm and the memory was still as fresh as the day it happened.

Afterall, he would never admit it, the Dyname's pilot had never been as scared as back then.

* * *

Eyes opened and soon narrowed at the darkness of the place.

"Where am I now..." the pilot mumbled as he tried sitting up only to have pain shot up his back. He winced but managed to sit up and lifted his hands. He then moved his fingers to make sure they were _all_ present before stretching his arm towards, what he supposed, was the control screen. The man felt hard metal and cursed. He hated being in the dark for he felt weak and vulnerable. Anyone could attack him in the state he was. Well, not like he opposed a great resistance to begin with. The battle he led ended in his Mobile Suit suffering severe damages and he assumed he must have crashed somewhere. His unit wasn't meant for close combat afterall so it was safe to say melee fights weren't his forte.

"Oh scratch that, I suck and I managed to crash in the middle of nowhere," he said loudly, reprimanding himself for his epic failure. Captain Sumeragi – what he liked to call her – would surely have his head when she'll notice the lack of a _moving red dot_ on the radars.

Well, that probably already happened. Who knew how long he spend unconscious?

The survivor shook his head, he was still alive and mopping around won't save him from his current predicament. He positioned his arms one the armset and lifted himself up. While he was in th air, he quickly put his feet on the back of his seat to keep him from falling backwards. His Mobile Suit had probably landed on its back explaining the difficult position he found himself in. When he made sure he was stable enough, he stretched his arms far above him. He could hear the shrieking of his suit's material and concluded he couldn't stretch any further otherwise it would tear up. His situation was already humiliating enough so he didn't need holes in his armpits.

The green-eyed man cursed under his breath and decided to climb on the tip of the armsets at the cost of endangering his life. The sudden height caused him to loose balance and if he hadn't gotten hold of the metal surface infront of him, he would have fallen backwards resulting in a broken neck. He shuddered at the thought but resumed the task of getting out of this prison that had become his fellow _teamate_. He simply moved his hands up and soon felt a straight line carved in the thick armor.

"Finally!" he exclaimed in joy then he blinked before facepalming.

How was he supposed to open the cockpit with no electricity?

The pilot almost fell back against his seat in exasperation when he abruptly remembered his position, catching himself just in time. He sighed in relief and an idea popped out in his mind. He snapped his fingers at how brillant he was. He remembered he had a crowbar hidden in one of the compartements in case of the power shut down. Pretty much like now. His new found hope soon desintegrated though, as the location of the tool came back in his mind.

The now tired man sighed long and looked under him, the crowbar was just behind the seat. In big, in the dark abyss.

"Note to self, change that fucking thing's location," he said irritated by his misfortune and carefully positioned his feet on the seat again before slowly sitting back down. He then turned around to lie on his stomach and stretched one arm into the dark. He cursed when his arm simply hang in the air, not touching anything. He then blinked and facepalmed as he remembered the crowbar was indeed behind his seat but _in _a _pocket _attached to _it_.

_You're making a fool out of yourself infront of the readers, great job, _he thought going for the little bag and getting out the needed tool. He turned around and did the tiring journey back up all over again. The young man thrust the crowbar into the opening and pulled downwards with all his might. He heard a metallic shriek before light poured inside the cockpit. He pulled harder – he would praise his strength later – and sighed in content as the warm rays showered his sweating face. He shook the bar and when he freed it, secured it on his belt for possible use in the future. He also jumped down to take his pistol – with the light on it was way much easier – and hoisted himself up using the sliding doors for support.

When outside, he openly gaped at the never-ending dunes of sand.

"Fucking hell!" Lockon yelled at the top of his lungs before slipping and falling back inside in a loud crash. Back up, he sighed and stared ahead.

"Well, better get going and hopefully find some lost town with electricity," he said jumping off the robot and into the hot sand. That in itself would be a miracle but hey, he could still hope.

**5 minutes later**

Lockon slumped down face first in the ground.

"That's it, I'm gonna die alone and in the middle of nowhere," he muttered. To think he wanted to find love and die in the arms of his wife with his little family around. In summary, he wanted a long life and a beautiful girlfriend.

"I guess staying single for over 7 years has finally gotten to me..." he said standing up.

_I wonder how far I went though? _he suddenly thought and turned around.

The Dynames was still in the distance, aproximatively 50 meters away.

"Okay..." he said turning his back to the sight and instead squinted his eyes in the horizon. Lockon blinked and it took a while for him to register the huge pole plainly standing in the middle of the desert. He approached it, too stunned to even check his surroundings. He touched the wooden pole when he finally reached it and stared at the walls not far away.

_A town?_ he thought now surprised by the lack of reaction. I mean come on, he was sure there would be some kind of uproar if they witnessed a Mobile Suit not to mention a Gundam make such a spectacular crash near their houses. Then again, they probably already fled.

"Good for me..." he mumbled now seriously doubting his chances of survival. The brown-haired man walked on a stone path and soon came across badly damaged houses and delapidated structures. He continued his exploration of the place, stopping at a random shop with broken windows and remains of bags. He looked around with sad eyes, this town was abandoned a long time ago. Scratch that, they surely all died.

Indeed, he got a glimpse of out-dated Mobile Suits nearby. Just standing there completely powerless. Lockon rubbed his eyes and noticed the sand was slowly flying away, taken away by the wind. The breeze was becoming harder against him and he abruptly looked up at the dark clouds.

"That doesn't smell good at all," he said now running to find shelter. It didn't help that all the houses seemed to have been stripped of their roofs. He halted near a house that was weirdly presentable and shook his head before bolting inside as a cloud of sand covered the street.

The man inhaled and exhaled several times, he was out of danger for now. He looked back outside and grimaced at the visible hurricane sweeping through the town. He turned back to stare at the little room that consisted of a table, a blanket in a corner and much to his astonishment, a shotgun, rifle and pistol were neatly placed in a corner. He approached the weapons and crouched to take a better look at them. There was two shotguns placed one behind the other, one rifle, three pistols scattered around, knives stuck on a wooden board and belts charged with bullets.

"Now we've got a mini arsenal here," he said truly surprised by his discovery. It's almost like the place was still inhabited...

Holy cow.

Now Lockon was literally scared out of his mind, he couldn't imagine what he would do when the owner came back. Especially with that storm.

"Just my luck to fall on a mad guy's house!" he exclaimed eyeing the knives deeply sunk in the board. It's almost like someone had fun throwing _them_ like some game of darts.

He decided that just standing there would do him no good and sat down in a corner, his muscles finally relaxing after such a day. He would see when the time comes and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

He then heard them, footsteps.

"Nah, asking for sleep is too much," the pilot said crossing his arms. There was silence then the sound of footsteps continued and he blinked.

Shit.

He looked up, prepared to grab his pistol when his gaze fell on a cloaked figure, a black shadow towering over him.

He blinked again and he sweared the person did the same.

…

..

.

"AAARRGGHHH! IT'S DEATH!" he yelled and the other jumped in the air obviously freaked out. Lockon was however soon snapped out of his panic as a sharp dagger landed right near his ear.

"Um...I presume you don't get visitors often?" he asked and he was aware of how idiotic he sounded but if he was gonna die, he could at least do it with style.

The person said nothing and the man didn't realize he was holding a spear until it was too late.

He was knocked out cold.

* * *

He didn't know how long he stayed in the darkness completely motionless but he soon felt warmth, like a fire had been lit right next to him. Lockon fluttered his eyes open and stared at the ceiling of the hut. He mentally sighed.

_I guess it was just a dream, I was so nervous of meeting that guy that I even made up my own death. Subconsciousness really is a bitch._

"Stop drooling, it's starting to creep me out," a male voice said and he blinked then his eyes popped out.

"Holy cow!" the now awake pilot exclaimed only to be hit on the head.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll personnally silence you permanently," the voice ordered harshly. He rubbed his sore spot and narrowed his eyes at his _jailor _only to see cold crimson eyes stare back at him. He guessed the young man must be around his 19s, he had short dark brown hair and tanned skin showing his relation to the desertic region. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots and a red scarf neatly tied around his neck. How could he wear a scarf in this weather?

Lockon was then grabbed by the collar and thrown in the street.

"What the hell?! Hey!" he shouted standing up and dusting himself, this time sending daggers at the stranger. He didn't care if he looked childish but he was just slammed in the dirt, how do you think it feels?

"Who are you?" the other demanded coming out in the sun aswell.

"Lockon, Lockon Stratos," he answered with a sigh. The kid was probably as scared as he was. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Listen, hurting you is not in my intentions. I'm sorry to have trespassed in your home like that but it was the only suitable place I found to shield me from yesterday's storm," the green-eyed man explained and the guy didn't even blink or nod.

"Are you from Azadistan, Stratos?" he asked and Lockon shook his head as an answer. The young man seemed to have relaxed a little after that but it didn't mean he had his guard down. He knew when he was facing a tough opponent and that white man was surely more experienced than what met the eye.

First proof, he was wearing a pilot suit. And by the design he wasn't the common soldier either.

"Where do you come from?"

"If I answered from the sky would that be enough?"

The man suddenly laughed making the Arab frown and eye him dangerously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you more if that doesn't satisfy your curiosity," he said.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," the villager pointed out aiming his gun at Lockon's head. "Then I guess I'll just take this secret down the grave."

His eyes widened and he lowered his gun, his gaze still lingering on the intruder. He then turned around and slammed the door to his house shut.

Lockon closed one of his eyes at the slam then smiled.

* * *

Lockon cleared the sweat from his forehead with his arm as he plunged some wires into random slots.

"Let's hope it works," he muttered distancing himself from the box and entering the cockpit of the Dynames.

After being kicked out of the house he decided to try and repair his Gundam with the little knowledge he possessed in this sort of field. Safe to say, the sand filling up the circuits was a true pain and took him almost two hours to clean everything up before getting started.

The brown-haired man switched on the system and cried in victory.

Until he saw smoke followed by a spectacular explosion. He jumped out of the cockpit to not get burned to death on the spot and hid near the head of the robot as bolts flashed out of the opening.

"Damn! I'm a sniper not a mechanic!" he yelled in frustration and kicked the armor hard resulting into him yelping of pain and falling to the ground.

Lockon stared at the sun now reaching its height and covered his face. He hated this and wondered if he would pass the rest of his days here. Well, probably not but he was aware of the fact that he needed that rude dude's cooperation to actually go anywhere.

"Working in the desert passed noon is pretty dangerous...not to mention the controls might blow up on my face again," the sniper thought outloud now already exhausted at the mere thought of searching for pieces to replace the broken ones of his machine.

In the desert nonetheless.

He sighed once more and moved to a cooler spot under his Gundam's arm. He lied down and sleep instantly claimed him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Lockon stretched as he walked around the abandoned village looking for the corner shop he discovered the day before. With some luck he would find something still edible.

_Note to self, take stuff to eat each time you go on a mission where you are likely to crash._

He finally halted as he spoted the broken windows of the store and entered it. He passed over thirty minutes searching for food or water and ended up finding a box of dates and two bottles of water.

"Now that's weird, you have to eat those fruits pretty quickly..." he pointed out and looked at the date on each of the products.

He smirked, they were bought two days ago. He stood up and left, this time heading for the villager's house. After many turns, the man finally reached the hut and he lightly knocked on the wooden door. No one answered and he was kind of expecting it.

"Don't know if you're in there but thanks for the food!" he shouted and still hearing nothing, concluded the boy was satisfied or wasn't there. He sighed and blinked as he noticed the remains of the Mobile Suits he saw yesterday. An idea popped out in his mind and he only hoped they weren't to badly damaged.

And that the pieces would be compatible with his own.

With that in mind, he ran towards the old battlefield and left the food on a nearby wall. Making sure they were out of reach for anyone or anything. Lockon then proceeded on climbing on the yellow robot and tapped the cannon under the chin of the machine to be sure it wasn't loaded. When he deemed it safe enough, he climbed on it and used it for support to reach the cockpit. Using the crowbar he brought with him, he opened the entrance and coughed at the dust that was suddenly thrown at his face.

"Damn, I'll be lucky if I even find anything normal in there," the pilot said jumping on the seat and sitting down on the torn leather.

**10 minutes and 23 seconds later**

"Okay found 10 possible life savers and 23 other things I never want to see again in my entire life."

"That's because there's a beehive down there dumbass."

Lockon blinked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The guy catapulted himself out of the hell hole and fell on his butt several meters down.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." he mumbled standing up only to feel a cold metallic object against his back.

"Hands up," came the cold tone of the Arab and he obeyed.

"Let me guess, there never was a beehive inside that cockpit," he said cracking a smile. Funny how he was outsmarted so easily.

"Indeed but I couldn't let you get away with my only source of revenue."

"Broke?"

"Bingo and you're really starting to get on my nerves Stratos. I don't appreciate weasels like you one bit," the man said harshly and the Irish almost gulped.

"Are you gonna leave me a chance to save myself or do I have to prepare for the worst?" he asked glancing at him.

"Don't turn around," the other just said pressing the weapon harder against his back and he gritted his teeth at the pain. Lockon then blinked. Pain?

"Um...hey pal sorry to tell you this but that's not a gun."

"What makes you say that?"

"...It stungs."

"WAH! FUCK!"

He jumped like ten meters in the air at the roar and spun around as soon as he made contact with the ground. His captor threw the slightly bloodied knife in the dirt and sat down on the robots arm, his hands covering his tanned face.

"Um...hey you okay?" the Gundam Meister asked the younger man.

"What do you think? I've been starving for four days," was the answer and the other raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Say if you wanted to kill me why didn't you use a pistol or something?" he asked deciding to leave the food dilemma aside for now.

"I need to save bullets," the villager admitted with a grunt. "Save bullets? You got belts filled with them!" Lockon exclaimed clearly showing his incomprehension. Looks like that guy wasn't as stupid as the native thought.

"Those are for submachine guns which I don't have the _courtesy _to have," he replied aware that he was plainly telling his weakness to the enemy.

"You really are broke."

"It's the crisis for everyone."

The Gundam pilot now stared up and down at his interlocutor and wondered if he really lived all alone here.

"If you were in such desperate need of food why did you give me those?" he asked pointing to the dates and bottles on the wall.

"What are you talking about? I was precisely counting on stealing those," the young man inqired surprise evident in his voice.

"You were gonna leave me to starve!"

"You got it."

"Oh come on dude."

"That's war buddy, get used to it."

Lockon was growing irritated. He couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, wasn't he raised?

His eyes then widened. That man was probably an orphan. A thought suddenly crossed his mind after this silent realization.

"Wait a sec, if you weren't the one that gave me those then..."

* * *

"I'm freaking out."

"Shut the fuck up. You want to get us caught?"

"Watch your language when speaking to elders."

"I'm seventeen you know."

"Twenty-four. Aha!"

The villager mumbled something under his breath and Lockon was truly surprised even if he didn't show it. That kid looked to be nineteen or even twenty at the very least. He even had the build of a young warrior.

_Girls would probably swoon over him if he weren't in this dump...and didn't have such a crappy personnality._

"I see something..." his companion whispered lifting his dagger. He then suddenly threw it and something flew out of the shop.

"GET DOWN!" he exclaimed and the pilot soon found himself face first in the dirt. When the other finally stood up, Lockon coughed and shook his head.

"I hope you got it," he warned standing up and stared as the young man pulled his weapon out of the wall.

"Yours?" he suddenly asked to which he blinked. As he took a closer look at the cloth his eyes only widened.

"It's a piece of my blanket!"

"You bring a blanket but no food? What kind of idiot are you?"

"Would you get the food out of your mind, we got a serious case of ghost on the loose here."

They both looked around for any sign of movement but the road was deadly silent.

"By the way, what's your name?" Lockon asked out of the blue and the other sighed.

"Soran," he answered as he walked away.

"No last name?" the older man continued as they made their way towards the hut.

"I abandoned it a long time ago," was the only answer he got.

* * *

Soran charged his rifle as they approached the Dynames.

"You really are serious about this? That thing could burst my armor...well slightly actually," Lockon said as they climbed the robot.

"Drastic situation calls for drastic mesures," the other replied peeking inside through the entrance.

"See anything?" he asked and the villager shook his head. They both jumped inside and had to squeeze themselves a little to fit on the seat.

"The blanket is in...holy shit...Fuck it..." the pilot cursed and his companion raised an eyebrow.

"The blanket is down there," he clarified with a shaking finger as he pointed to what he referred to as the dark abyss.

"Well then, since you have longer arms than me you should be the one to do it," Soran suggested.

"Offering me as a sacrifice?" Lockon said with narrowed eyes. "You're in my territory."

"In what ways does that have to do with this?"

"Who's holding the rifle?"

"Yes sir..."

The green-eyed man positioned himself on his stomach and stretched his arm. Like last time, it hang in the air. He moved closer to the edge, his legs now the only part of his body still on the seat.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, _he repeated in his mind again until he felt cold on his finger and his eyes popped out.

Something bit him.

"HOLY COW! SOMETHING BIT ME!"

"THE FUCK?!"

They both yelled and jumped out of hell hole n°2. They ran away until they were in a safe distance and slumped on the sand. They were panting heavely and Lockon brushed some sweat off his forehead.

"Soran? Still alive?" he asked. "I should be asking you that, you got bitten by that thing."

Something then jumped out of the cockpit and without warning, Soran shot multiple times with his rifle making the other scream in fright.

"YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK?!" he roared. The villager said nothing as the _ghost _rolled down the Gundam and landed some meters away from them.

…

"HARO!"

* * *

Setsuna looked up at the grey clouds and ajusted his hood. He then got out his cellphone ignoring the people running passed him as the streets emptied little by little. It was getting late and he hurried down the road. He saw the park was still open and stepped inside, taking it as a shortcut to his appartement. The young man was surprised when he saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches. Reve was just staring into space obviously daydreaming and he slowly approached her.

"Ah...hi Setsuna," she greeted turning her head to face him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked. "No...could you stay with me a little?" she said smiling. It wasn't her usual smile and he didn't like it one bit. He sat down anyway and she opened her umbrella when the rain started to pour harder.

Setsuna didn't take his hood off however and the girl sighed looking at the trees. It was always funny to look at the droplets bouncing on the leaves.

"You seemed to be in a hurry, I'm not keeping you from something important am I?" she asked now worried. It's true she liked talking to him but she didn't want to be a bother for the older man. She blushed a little when he looked at her.

"I was about to head home and pack my stuff," Setsuna said and almost covered his mouth afterwards. Why did he say that for?

"Where are you going?" It was a simple question but it made him nervous somehow.

"Work. Top secret," he answered hoping she would drop it. That wasn't like him at all, he could easily lie most of the time. Hell, that's what he's been doing the past weeks. Lying to her.

In some ways, it's true he was a soldier but deep down he knew it was more than that.

"I...I don't know when I'll be back," Setsuna said and Reve nodded, the worry in her eyes making him look away.

"Okay, be careful out there..." she muttered.

"Yeah..." he replied not able to talk at all. He sensed his voice wasn't as monotone as usual, hell he was being emotional.

"I'm going to Moralia, if you want to phone I'll give you my number..." the Meister suddenly blurted out and he bit his lip hard. He was pathetic but he'll do anything to wash away this weird guilt.

The reaction he got though, wasn't the one he expected.

"You're going to Moralia!" the brunette exclaimed standing up, a look of horror crossing her lavender colored eyes. Yeah, they looked like lavenders to him.

"What about it?" he asked suddenly cautious.

"You'll be fighting in the civil war...won't you?" Reve said hiccuping and he abruptly stood up. Her umbrella fell to the ground and she covered her face. She was crying.

Ironicly, it wasn't because the republic would no longer be there after the Titano Machina's explosion.

She felt scared, scared that he would die in the war before the cataclysm. She feared that even if he survived those gruesome days he would eventually die.

Setsuna didn't know how to react, it was the first time he saw someone cry over him.

So he did the only rational thing he could do.

He hugged her tightly, her tears wetting his already soaked scarf.

Not rational afterall. But it was the only thing he could do. The soldier was confused as to what to do, he only remembered how his mother used to take him in her arms when he was hurt and rock him whispering soothing words. It was years ago, but yet he still remembered.

So Setsuna did like his deceased mother had done many years ago. Hug her and brush her tears away.

However, what Reve said afterwards stayed carved in his mind for a long time.

"Stay away, stay away from the Tower of Peace."

* * *

Soran glared at the orange ball that was hiding behind the leather seat. The young man munched on his date as Lockon cut some wires and replaced them with the newly aquired material. He even changed the control panel and decided to leave the final touches to Ian when he'll get back to the base.

"Well, Haro. We're almost home," he said and the robot shrieked before going to hide in one of the compartements.

"Stop scaring him Soran," he said with a sigh. "I'm not scaring him," was the reply and he rolled his eyes.

Lockon stood up and went to sit down on his seat before switching on the controls. Now he only had to reboot the system and off they would go. That is, until a hand came to grasp his.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded coldly and the other couldn't help but gulp.

"Um...leaving?" he tried and the young warrior crossed his arms.

"Take me with you," he commanded seriously but the pilot could find a trace of doubt in that order.

"You seem to be a good shooter but my life isn't easy at all," he pointed out with a smile.

"Mine neither."

* * *

Reve looked up at the sky and almost saw smoke.

"Ready to destroy an entire country?" Katrine said sitting down on one of the benches of the emptry train station of Marsalia.

"There are innocent people living here Katrine," she said her tone cold.

"We're all guilty, we were ever since the moment we were born," the woman replied emptying her coffee cup and throwing it in a nearby bin.

Guilty of being human.

* * *

Me: There you go! I always wondered how the Meisters met and that's a little thing I invented in the spur of the moment. I know Patrick and Soma never actually met and that the stuff in Moralia wasn't in the story but hey, it's my fic. Lockon and _Soran_'s adventure isn't over though so stay tuned for the flashbacks on the next chapter! ; )

COM: Please review.


	11. X - The Killers And The Life Savers

Me: Hello everyone! This chapter is slightly shorter than the Others but I think that globaly, it's presentable.

COM: And she's the one talking.

Setsuna: I'm so OOC in this.

Lockon: Yeah me too.

Me and Setsuna: -_-

Lockon: ...what?

* * *

**Spiritus**

_X – THE KILLERS AND THE LIFE SAVERS_

Rain poured down the glass of the window. The clouds were dark and only the faint rays of a fire in the distance lighted this dark night. Even with the water falling soundlessly many people were outside trying to put out the flames. Heavy loaded cars were also making their way down the street, obviously fleeing the town. Marsalia was now on a state of emergency and this was normally passed the curfew established by the army. But the fire fighters were barely enough to keep the flames from growing.

"The rain seems to make it worse, better not try anything tonight," Katrine said entering the small appartment. Her black trench coat was soaking wet and her hair weas curlier than usual. She was holding a white plastic bag quite protectively and Reve stood up from her spot infront of the window.

"What do you have in there," she asked. "Food supplies for the next day, you don't know how many people jumped on me just with the smell of those," the older woman answered pointing to the bag as she took her coat off. "Hopefully, we won't be staying long."

She nodded and resumed her contemplation of the outside world. The fires seemed to have drasticly dicreased in number but she still had this feeling at the bottom of her stomach that things were gonna become much worse. Or better. Each time she had this gut feeling it was either extremely good or in the contrary, extremely bad.

* * *

The sound of shaking woke up Reve from her reverie and she stared down at her homework paper. She even looked under it and almost facepalmed. Her stupidity was really infinite. She'll never get rid of it at this rate. She stood up from the captain's seat and gazed down at the rest of the control room. The girl then turned around to face the sliding metal doors. The noise seemed to come from the far back of the spaceship.

_I wonder if we'll ever go back in space_, she thought a finger on her chin.

"Say Cosmo, you know what that noise is? I don't want any farmers passing by to hear us," the brunette asked and the boy only glanced at her, his mind still focusing on the screens.

"You shouldn't worry about it, no one with the war comes out here," he answered in a reassuring tone and grew silent again as continued tiping.

They were currently in a field well-hidden by large bolders. If there were to be an air raid it would certainly come in useful. She couldn't help but admire Katrine's talent at finding good hideouts in such a little amount of time. She then remembered when she came back yesterday evening after a whole day outside. The older woman had surely gone to find this place as discreetly as possible. It was exhausting and she was sure it would be easier with more people in the team. The idea of hiring Saji and Louise crossed her mind and Reve laughed, earning herself a weird look from Cosmo.

"Well, I better make sure nothing bad's happening in the hangar," she announced and exited the room. In the corridor, she saw the town some kilometers away. From her spot it looked so peaceful but as she squinted her eyes to take a better look she noticed the wrecks that were now the collapsed buildings.

"We should really be expecting an air raid soon," she whispered and she suddenly remembered Setsuna.

_I wonder for what side he's fighting...not that it makes a real difference_, she said mentally, interrupting her train of thoughts about the handsome soldier. Reve took off again for her chosen destination and soon reached the huge heavy doors that greatly illustrated the hangar on the other side.

"**I'm warning you, there's a witch on a rampage in there,**" Kaito warned in her mind. "Come on Kaito, she can't be doing anything bad..." she replied opening the door and was greeted by a hurricane of dust. The younger Spirit had to cover half of her face with her sweater to block the toxic air and coughed out what she had already swallowed.

"**Don't get near me! Crazy woman with a flame thrower!**" she heard the Mobile Suit yell and she ran in the fog. On the other side, she saw Katrine walking towards _Azure _with what looked like a real flame thrower.

"Katrine! Don't!" Reve shouted stepping in the way, her arms outstretched infront of her. "What?" the woman asked annoyed and she now could take a closer look at the item in her hands. It was a badly shaped broom. All made in wood.

"Kaito, that's not a flame thrower," she deadpanned turning around to face her battle partner. Katrine raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Thought his name was Azure?"

"Kaito is the personnal name I gave him."

"**Personnal name my a...**"

"Anyway! What are you doing?" Reve quickly asked ignoring Kaito's mumbles. "Cleaning," came the answer and she just stared at the Spirit 02 straightening her gloves and getting some cleaning products out of a box.

"Shouldn't we be preparing for our mission?" she inquired and the woman looked up.

"Oh yeah sure I got a good mission for you," she said and the other blinked. She then yelped as Katrine threw her two objects that she was lucky enough to catch.

"Here's Mr. Mop and his friend bucket, now get to work!"

"Sure...super..."

* * *

Reve was sitting on a chair, her hands trembling. The subject of her nervousness? The phone.

_Should I call him? What if he's on a mission_, she thought looking down at the numbers on the piece of paper that was neatly folded on her lap.

Katrine passed by holding some boxes.

The girl lifted her hand and quickly withdrew it.

Katrine passed a second time and this time glanced at her younger teamate.

She sighed and covered her face. Why couldn't she just call? She was scared that's why. She didn't know what to say to him but she knew she couldn't avoid calling him forever. Reve had to make sure he was okay otherwise the nauseous feeling in her stomach will linger for who knows how long. She gulped and closed her eyes, imagining Setsuna's deep voice and his crimson eyes. She smiled sweetly, her cheeks colored a faint pink.

"What are you doing?! Get back to work!" Katrine ordered and she jumped, her daydream now shattering into pieces.

"Come on! Give me a break already, I've worked the whole day non-stop," she whined. "I don't see the point if you're just going to stand there thinking of a guy who's already passed his teens," came the straight reply and the Spirit blushed.

"Give me thirty minutes! I swear I'll call him!" Reve exclaimed almost pleadingly. "You'll get nothing from that guy, he may be handsome but his inside is as horrible as a rotten apple."

"I don't care about his looks...well half but he's not heartless! It's true he can be selfish, rude, cold and enigmatic but his kind, loyal to his friends and thoughtful when you manage to get on his good side!" she retort not realizing how carried away she'd gotten.

"I see...you're in love of that man," Katrine said with a smirk. The brunette's eyes widened and she stood up shaking her head franaticly.

"No! I just want to be his friend! It's not like that!" she contradicted but her quick heartbeats seemed to say otherwise. She sighed, explaining her body's weird behavior by the embarrassment she was subject of.

"Then go on, call him if you have the guts," the woman said ending the conversation. As she walked away, Reve looked down at the phone again and picked up the paper that had fallen from her lap.

"Here goes nothing..." she muttered and sat down again. She took the receiver and pressed the numbers until she heard the buzzing sound confirming that her call had been sent.

"..."

"Katrine! No eavesdropping!"

"Damn Cosmo! Don't yell in my ears!"

Reve sweatdropped then her mind focused back on the phone. She could feel her heart beating hard with anxiety and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"_Yes?" _came a deep voice she recognised immediately.

"Hi Setsuna...it's Reve," the brunette shyly greeted.

"_I knew it! Setsuna you owe me five bucks!"_

"_I owe you a bullet in your skull Lockon, that's what."_

Bigger droplets of sweat now rolled down her forehead and instead of feeling nervous she was now being eaten away by the akwardness.

"_Is there something wrong?"_

She could hear the concern in his voice and smiled. A genuine one at that.

"No, I'm okay...and you? Is everything alright?" Reve asked.

"_Everything's fine."_

"_How cute, she called to see if you were okay."_

"_Shut up Stratos. Reve? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_

"_That's not what you ask a girl Setsuna. -1 for you."_

"Er...Katrine was sent out for another interview and I had to follow. She worries a lot about me," she lied grimacing. She had no choice. It's not like she could say "Oh I'm planning to destroy the world using towers scattered around the globe and today it's Moralia. Anyway, what's your favorite color?". She'd sound like a psychopath.

"_Where are you?"_

Reve winced. "Er...I'm at Sapporo...yeah for the upcoming snow festival. You know those huge statues that are being showed specially for the event?"

"_...good."_

"_Lockon, what have you done to my computer?" _came a low threatening voice. It seemed familiar.

"_I have to connect to Veda moron! And you broke it!"_

"_Tieria! Calm your horses! It was Allelujiah!"_

"_Eehh?! What did I do?!"_

"_Ignore those idiots Reve, so when are you coming back?"_

"I should be asking you that, hopefully, pretty soon," she said chuckling. Truthfully, it was to cover her shock at the newfound information. That Tieria, he could be a Spirit if he knew about Veda.

Or part of Celestial Being. The girl shook her head to clear her thoughts, it would be horrible if they were. However, she was too engrossed in her current denial to notice the sudden silence on the other line.

"_Setsuna? Who are you talking to?" Allelujiah asked curious._

"_His little lover, right my friend?"_

"_Stratos, you just went from complete idiot to a certified dumbass."_

"_Then how come you talk to her like a love-struck fool mmm? Sounds more like you're secretly in love of her. Don't worry, there's no shame into liking someone."_

_CRASH!_

Reve jumped, suddenly snapping out of her daydreaming. She couldn't believe she had spaced out while talking to Setsuna!

"_Tieria...is he...dead?"_

"_Setsuna, I hope you realize you could be charged with murder."_

"_Do you think I fucking care!"_

"Um...Setsuna? Is everything all right over there?" she asked hesitant. She sure as hell heard that booming sound and shuddered at the strength of the middle-eastern man.

"_Yes, no harm was done," _he assured his tone soft and she blushed, feeling warm. She smiled, her body swinging left and right.

"I hope I'll see you again soon, be careful" she said as softly as him.

"_Yeah...don't worry."_

He hung up and Reve brought her hands to her face. No one had ever spoken so tenderly to her and her mind was whole heartedly telling her she was receiving a special treatment. That she was special to him.

"Um...Reve, I know you're in age to experience crushes but you're freaking me out," Katrine said from her spot on the couch, a hot coffee mug in hand.

The young Spirit was not listening though.

* * *

_Reve was sitting on a bench infront of a cobblestone path. A railing was farther ahead and she could see the beach and the ocean stretching in the horizon._

"_Where am I?" she muttered confused beyond belief. She stood up and felt the wind blow right through her making her shiver. The girl also felt light silk brush her knees and stared with wide eyes at the beautiful white dress she was wearing. It had red flowers printed on it and was sleeveless. A typical summer clothing but even if the fabric was pretty, they were in the middle of fall. Sure it was sunny most of the time but rain storms weren't rare. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was dusk, making her even more confused as to what she was doing outside._

"_Sorry, did I make you wait?"_

_The brunette blinked and was almost afraid to turn around. But she did and found Setsuna standing there. She gasped a little and automaticly blushed. There was nothing extravagent about him though, he was wearing a simply white shirt with black pants and black shoes with the laces neatly tied. What could have made her breathless was the fact that he was looking at her so intensily and that she could see a bit of his chest. Which for the information was a pretty pleasant sight._

Get that out of your mind!_ Reve mentally yelled, it was normal for him to be well-build considering all the training he was going through as a soldier. The young man walked towards her and she felt the air get stuck in her throat. Even if her mind was shouting to pull herself together, her heart was making too much noise for her to ignore it. Setsuna lifted his hand and caressed her cheek with a tenderness she had never seen before._

"_You're mad at me aren't you?" he stated leaning closer and she looked up at him, mezmerised by his crimson eyes._

"_O-Of course not..." she managed to choke out. He smiled, a sincere smile that made her heart throb. He then kissed her awfully close to her lips and her chest exploded into flames. She had to resist making any noise and felt his strong arms envelop her in a protective embrace. Reve closed her eyes, feeling secure and warm. A gentle warmth and peace, her heartbeats now slowing down and becoming calmer. He tilted her chin upwards and she looked at Setsuna, her cheeks slightly pink._

"_I know how to get myself forgiven," he whispered, their lips only centimeters apart. _

_Her heart was now drumming like she was standing right near a loudspeaker re-emitting a rock concert. Their lips were now brushing and she felt like she was floating in a sea of clouds, waiting for him to lean further and finally kiss her..._

"Air Raid!"

Reve shot up, her blanket falling to the side. Cosmo was looking out the window in horror and she hopped from the couch to join him.

The fire was terrifying and she could see a whole building collapse. Destruction, fear, death, so many words linked to war. She glared at the ships up in the sky and wondered for an instant if she could go and exterminate them with Kaito.

"Reve! Get down!" the boy yelled as the building shook. They fell to the ground covering their heads as the violent earthquake hit the whole street.

"Reve!" she heard Katrine yell until she was yanked up. The older woman closed the window and Reve heard the glass shattering moments after as they ran in the corridor suddenly crowded with people. They were screaming and running, children calling for their parents in all this commotion. She couldn't help but remember the dream, that dream with Setsuna. How she felt warm and secure. And the kiss, she had wanted it. She couldn't deny it. Safety and love, what the human heart desired and she wanted to experience this peace. Could she have more than just friendly feelings towards the man?

Her legs continued dragging her after Katrine despite the fast pace of the other. The young Spirit knew she had to hold onto the Captain for she might get lost and risk getting carried away by this sea of piercing screams was not an option to her.

She knew that feeling of panic all too well. She experienced it back in Brussels, three hundred years ago. How the Blue Light had changed her completely. How after months of experiments she was put in a huge sphere of light to sleep and look at the changing town through a wide windows. How the Blue Fire made Brussels the most advanced and secluded town in the whole world. Its surroundings were only ruins and ashes afterall. Then it came, the Bloody Christmas, the final judgement.

They burst outside as the fire devoured more and more houses, victims now burning in the streets. The gruesome sight being witnessed by crying children and now hysteric inhabitants.

Reve and Katrine looked at the town slowly being destroyed. Cosmo remaining calm beside them.

She had witnessed it all, the rise and downfall of her home town that was eaten away by the Particles of the last wave. The last fire that wiped it all.

And soon the world will follow. They had been chosen to become the assassins afterall.

* * *

Soma was walking down the hallway, saluting other officers as she passed them. They had received news about an apocalyptic air raid hitting Marsalia and now her superiors were starting to become restless. The leaders of the different armies arguing over the best procedure to follow. They had been waiting for the Gundams to appear during that massive bombing and to her own horror and many others, Celestial Being hadn't intervened. Leaving Soma with the guilt and grief slowly consuming her. That was one of the reasons the foreign forces were so shaken. Her squad commander didn't waste the chance to shove that into their faces resulting into a full out verbal argument. The behavior of other representatives even astonished her. How could a human being suggest to use the people as bait? Spread a false rumor about the rebels being in some random town and the PMC now filled with hatred from the previous events would literally wipe the area from the map, going into an indiscriminate retaliation and that was enough to make her blood boil.

The young lieutenant pushed the doors of the cafeteria open and decided that a nice cold drink would calm her nerves. As she waited in the line she thought she got a glimpse of dark hair and a sudden pain shot through her head. She quickly ordered when her turn came, almost scaring the lady infront of her. She had to sit down otherwise she felt she would collapse. Soma hurriedly headed towards an empty table and let herself sink in the chair.

_What was that feeling? It was the same one I felt back at the Space Colony_, she thought straightening herself up. An image of the masked stranger then popped up in her mind, bringing an additional throbbing pain to her already severe headache.

Those purple eyes, shinning a bright lavender color, they were so cold and inhuman. A Supersoldier? If it was one of her own kind she wasn't sure but she certainly felt a high amount of Quantum Brainwaves emanating from her. Enough to damage her mind which was impossible. Such an amount would distort the body and mind.

Quantum Brainwaves were of course coming from what used to be called the Blue Light, a destructive energy coming from outer space. The young woman had only heard little about this power, mostly an urban legend no one really believed in.

"_Hey...are you okay?"_

She cluntched the fabric of her coat as her heart started to beat faster. Her vision blurred and her free hand came to grip the table.

"_I can't move...who are you?" a little white-haired girl asked from her capsule._

"_I don't remember...what's your name?"_

"_Ma..."_

Soma saw a man walking towards her then passing her as quickly as he came. She abruptly stood up and gripped his sleeve. She found herself staring into a golden eye, the other hidden by a long bang of hair.

"Um...are you okay miss?" he asked seeming a bit concerned.

"Allel...lu..." she didn't know what she was whispering but the stranger's eye soon widened in stupefaction.

"_Mary? What a nice name!" the boy with a golden eye exclaimed happily._

"_Thank you...you're the first one my age I've seen here," the girl replied. "Yeah, all the those adults in white coats are kinda creepy."_

_They laughed._

"_Did they give you a name? They gave me a weird code like Supresoldier something..." she asked while explaining her own incomprehension as to why they were in this institute._

"_No...I just arrived here...I think. I stayed a long time in the dark," he answered._

"_Then...Allelujiah will suit you."_

"_Eh? It's weird."_

"_But I like it, it means 'prayer to god' or 'thank you god'. And you're the one that answered my prayer of having a friend..." she said slightly blushing._

"_Ah? Really? Then okay Mary! We'll always stay together!" _

"_Pro...promise?"_

"_Yup!"_

Soma saw black.

* * *

The young soldier didn't know for how long she had stayed unconscious but the increasing volume of heartbeats slowly brought her back to reality.

It felt warm, like she was in a strong embrace but gently held at the same time. Safety. Kindness. She smiled and snuggled closer against the warmth, not wanting to let it go just yet. Soma was truly terrified by that strange vision, like she had just experienced what they call flashbacks. The memory in itself was quite pleasant but the feeling she felt while holding onto that man was foreign, strange. And everything unknown to her frightened her more than having to face the whole council on her own.

_The meeting and training must have exhausted me to the point of loosing consciousness...yeah it was surely the stress._

She fluttered her eyes open, expecting to be on her chair in the cafeteria. At least people would think she took a nap and won't have to bear with the humilation of fainting in a public area. She was a lieutenant and a Supersoldier for crying outloud!

What Soma didn't expect though, was to wake up in the arms of the same stranger that caused her fainting. She shrieked and jumping resulting in her head smashing against his chin and he groaned. She stared at him from a safe distance as he rubbed the wounded part. The young woman gulped and he looked up at her. Now she saw he seemed to be older than her with short dark brown hair and was wearing the moralian military uniform.

"You surely shriek loudly Mary..." he mumbled but smiled nonetheless.

"Alle...um...I..." she couldn't remember the name, even if she tried to say she couldn't. But Mary? That's not her name.

"I see you _graduated_, must be a pain to work for the HRL," Allelujiah said walking towards her and she took a step back. Soma noticed they were in a empty corridor and she was slightly grateful for his choice of a resting place. At least her embarrassment limited itself at being carried by the tall man. Because she was sure he did that.

"Mary? You look pale," he said taking her hand and she instantly yanked it away.

"I'm not who you're talking about! Leave me alone!" she yelled running away.

Soma didn't want to face that stranger, she felt all her emotion messing with her mind and all because of a stupid memory. She had to regain her cool and to succed she had to distance herself from him as much as possible.

"Mary!" the Meister in disguise called following her. When he stepped outside he could only see a crowd of officers and pilots preparing for take off. She had disapeared, the girl he had been so desperatly searching for, for the past 10 years.

"I see...so they brainwashed you..." he muttered and crossed his arms. A sad smile forming on his face.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. This is the price to pay to _graduate_, tsk."

He looked up at the sky and felt his cell vibrating. He fished it out of his pocket and read the message.

**If you're not showing up in the next five minutes then you're walking back to the base – Setsuna.**

Allelujiah sweatdropped, he would be crazy if he didn't admit the man was scary. Especially since the Exia's pilot would literally leave him standing there.

"_NO! DON'T TAKE HIM!" Mary yelled as she was pulled back by a guard._

"_Mary!" Allelujiah yelled as he was thrown in the opposite direction, a man in white taking hold of him._

"_Leave him alone! I'm begging you!" she cried as the badly beaten up boy was dragged through a door. Her wails multiplied as the door closed showing the sign 'Extermination Room'._

"_Get rid of the failure. Percevy? You'll be training with the top now," the man said without the least bit of shame._

"_Allelujiah!"_

* * *

"Turn left."

"I know were I'm going."

"Sure, right in the typhoon."

"HOLY CRAP!"

Lockon made a mad pull at the lever as the Dynames abruptly turned to the left. Soran braced himself as they hit a cliff.

"You sure you know how to pilot?" the villager asked receiving a glare as a response. "Fine pal, do what you want."

The older man was really starting to get irritated by the other's behavior and refrained from hitting him since it would bring him nowhere. The boy lived in a desert for a long time and that proved to be quite damaging for the mood. That and he feared he would get killed by doing that.

"Idiot! Idiot!" Haro chirped and that, Lockon could hit.

"You talk one more time and I kick you out," he warned sharply. "You're bullying the young, not good," Soran commented shaking his head. "That counts for you too."

* * *

Setsuna looked up at the sky and sighed, playing with a string inside his pocket. He was leaning against his motorcycle, waiting for his bipolar teamate. Yeah, Allelujiah may seem kind and gentle but the young Meister was one of the rare that had witnessed his other side. He almost shuddered, almost, that wouldn't be good for his tough image. He gazed down at his watch and cursed.

"I'm not waiting any longer," he announced irritated as he climbed on his transport. Those dopey guys had drived him sick back at their shared appartment aka the base. Lockon, as usual, acted like a complete fool and he even wondered if he wasn't drugged or drunk. And infront of Reve for the matter!

Well not exactly infront but she heard them. Proof: she had hurriedly dismissed herself timidly, showing she must have been ashamed or embarrassed!

Setsuna again almost growled at his misfortune then sighed rubbing his temples.

_What difference does it make? It's not like I should care of what she thinks_, he thought starting the engine, smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe.

But yet, he would always be extra gentle with her and _even _slightly seductive. He would find himself infront of the mirror checking his outfit several times before going to see her or he found the need to impress her.

He had never played the saxophone infront of anyone before! Hell, he hadn't even played for over 2 years. But now, he found himself playing it quite regularly.

However, the most annoying thing about this girl, is that she wouldn't stop popping in his mind. Attraction? She was pretty cute. Curiosity? She wasn't like most of the street girls staring at him with drool dripping from their mouth, she looked almost like she didn't care at all. In the contrary, she was shy and that warmed his heart in a weird way. Reve had beautiful eyes too, and fair skin. She was fifteen but had already pretty nice curves...

Setsuna slammed his face against the front of the bike. So much for his self control. He slowly lifted his head up, already expecting a nice bump on his forehead when he saw her. The subject of all his...annoyance.

Reve was walking around town, wearing very boyish clothes. A black beret was placed on her head and her body covered of a white dress-shirt, a yellow sleeveless jacket and black pants with a matching pair of shoes. He narrowed his eyes, it's almost like she was disguising. He knew it wasn't a mistake, the blue ribbon clipped to her short brown hair gave her away. The young soldier always wondered what those numbers meant.

"Hey! Setsuna!" Allelujiah called running down the street. He turned to face his teamate and sent a glare that made the other stop dead in his tracks.

"Er...sorry I'm late?" he tried.

"You can be sorry! You left me with my damn fucked up mind!" Setsuna yelled without thinking and the Kyrios's pilot blinked at the sudden mood swing and...strange sentence.

"Um...are you okay?" he asked slightly worried to which he was answered by a low "yeah".

* * *

Sumeragi Lee Noriega was always a hardworking woman who deeply cared for all the members of her crew. But as much as she holds them dear, there were some limits.

And Lockon Stratos was known for breaking them all.

"Lockon...who's...that guy?" Allelujiah asked pointing at the young Arab completely obvious to the change of atmosphere. He was too busy looking at all those Mobile Suits to care anyway.

"Lockon..." Tieria called in a low threatening voice and the green-eyed man shuddered. He was going to get it, he could feel it coming.

"YOU BROUGHT A FRIGGING STRANGER INSIDE THE TOP SECRET BASE! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU FUCKING IDIOT! TOP SECRET, YOU GET THE WORD?!" the purple-haired man roared. Lockon shrieked and waved his arms in defence.

"I swear for the love of Godzila! I just..."

"That's Godzila alright," they heard a deep voice say and they turned to stare at Soran who was now beside the cowering pilot. He examined every occupant in the hangar with calculative eyes and fell on a pink-haired girl that seemed to have a fever.

"Hey Feldt? You okay?" a brunette asked nudging her friend and she blinked.

"Of course Chris!" Feldt exclaimed in embarrassment. She looked back at the handsome man and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Well...what's done is done..." Sumeragi said with a sigh. "And you are?"

"Soran," the heavy armed villager replied. He had taken all of his things naturely and you could say he had more weapons than clothes.

"No surname?" she questioned stunned. He shook his head and she turned to Lockon.

"Where did you get him?"

"In a town in the middle of nowhere...Man! I'm never setting foot back there!"

They all sweatropped, trust the _leader _of the Gundam Meisters to crash in the desert.

"You moron!" the woman said exasperatly. "Oh come one Captain, that's a mean thing to say," he replied.

Soran narrowed his eyes.

"Captain? You're leader is a woman?"

They all turned silent and Sumeragi frowned. Great, they had to get an old schooled one.

"Got a problem with that?" Lasse almost spat, not bothering to hide his irriatation. He simply smirked.

"Oh not at all, she must be powerful. You have my high regards Ma'am," he said politely while bowing and they gaped.

"Oh my! Thank you!" the Captain said while giggling and Lockon fell over.

"He's the devil! Don't trust him!"

CRASH!

And that was the very first epic kick that send the Dynames's pilot flying above the railing. The one responsible of this?

Soran. Codename: Setsuna F. Seiei.

* * *

Another explosion was heard, Soma shivered in her pilot suit and it took all her strength to dodge. She didn't want to end up like roasted bief and the darkness of the night sky wasn't making it any easier.

The battle had started and they had taken on the ships of the PMC Trust in an attempt to stop the bombings. Yes, now the Anti-Gundam Squad was divided. Her group was against the Union and the AEU had decided to stay neutral as usual.

"Cowards," she spat as she fired multiple lasers at a nearing Flag. The blond man, Graham Aker, that she met at the airport had received orders from his superiors telling him about the gruesome plan Soma so whole heartedly despised. As a result, they had set it in motion without warning and her own leader, Sergei Smirnov, couldn't stand back and watch another town being destroyed. This time, it was near the Tower of Peace.

How ironic, the site had become a huge battlefield. She couldn't blame the blond ace pilot though, she saw the disgust in his eyes but he could only obey. She could sympathize with him, afterall she knew the feeling.

"Puppets, that's what we are. All of us," the young woman whispered.

"GUNDAM!" a voice yelled.

She screamed as an enormous shot of green particles destroyed the opposite forces, revealing in the smoke the heavy armored Gundam.

"Now that we are divided, Celestial Being is taking the chance to annilihate all of us," Sergei said through the intercom. "I'm going to order a retreat, our own squad is not enough to stop them."

She nodded and blinked as she saw an Enact fly by and attack a blue Gundam. The hell? Soma thought the AEU wasn't coming? She squinted her eyes to take a better look and saw it was a customised prototype that clearly didn't belong to the european forces.

During that time of meditation, she had lowered her guard and was shot square on the face.

The white-haired girl screamed as her Tieren's left engine burst and she started falling.

* * *

Me: Review please! I'll like to read everyone's opinion on this.


	12. XI - Holy Empire

Me: Um...hi?

COM: GET OUT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SHOW YOUR FACE!

Me: AAAHHH! I'm sorry! I was really busy with my own novel! Forgive me!

COM: That's not an excuse! You published this! You write it!

Me: TT_TT

* * *

**Spiritus**

_XI – HOLY EMPIRE_

"Come on Louise! Is that everything you can do?!"

"!Puedes hacerlo prima!(You can do it cousin!)"

Louise sweatdropped and quickened her pace. She felt shameful to say the least. She always said she was Spanish and it was certainly not a lie. But reality wanted her parents to be the owners of a successful international company making her, as their only daughter, join in their activities across the globe. The young girl wasn't complaining, she was in the contrary very happy and loved travelling. She had the chance to visit wonderful places but as heavenly as it may sound it had one drawback.

She couldn't speak spanish for the simple reason tha she never learned, resulting into her being unable to communicate with her family. How shameful was that? The worst part was that her parents never bothered to teach her; they even spoke only english at home!

Louise made a turn as the track came to a round. She was near from reaching the finish line but the exhaustion slowly catching up with her and the droplets of sweat made her vision all blurry. Annoyance soon replaced all of this though. At this rate she knew she was never gonna make it, let alone break her 50sec. record on the 400m track. She wasn't proud of it, she knew people could do more than that.

The blond girl was an athlete and had the hardworking personnality that came with it. She always searched for a way to grow stronger and faster, she was even on the track team of her school back in Japan to prove her point. Each time she would come back in her home country her mother wanted to see the improvements she'd made and if she wasn't pleased she could get severely reprimanded. The arguments with her parents being about boys and technology. Yes they expected a lot of her, yes her life was boring and monotonious but she couldn't change it. She had to please her family's expectations, she craved to be acknowledged as something else than a future famous figure that they so desperatly wanted her to be.

An olympic athlete, a successful business woman, an elegant and refined lady, her parents wanted her to be, in other words, perfect. Louise didn't hate them, but she didn't want to think about what would happen if she failed.

She wouldn't be their daughter, final.

And there was no exageration.

The ones among us that were caring enough would find it sad and even if she couldn't understand her cousin or grandmother. She knew they supported her in a different way. That if everything had to disapear, they would welcome her home and care for her. The young athlete didn't want to think of this possibility, the mere mention of it made her eyes water.

"1 minute and 12 seconds! You can't be serious Louise?!" her mother scolded stopping the stopwatch and looking down at the panting girl on the verge of collapsing.

"Creo que Louise està cansada, (I think Louise is tired,)" her cousin Pedro said and the older woman sighed.

"I'm telling you, you stayed to late talking to that boyfriend of yours! This is serious!" she exclaimed and that made her daughter's head shot up with a look of indignation.

"He's a serious matter! Saji was only making sure I was okay and that he missed me!" she shouted but the other only shook her head in exasperation.

"When are you going to agree to this marriage we organised for you? There's no time to be fooling around," she said like getting married at 15 was a normal thing.

"Stop ignoring me! You never let me choose!" Louise yelled with more authority but her voice was tuned once again by her mother.

"He's coming to visit tomorrow and we will sign the papers. The wedding will be held this summer, we already bought the dress," she said like some machine reporting its master's orders.

"So you're just going to marry me off?! I love Saji!"

"We should stop training for today. You need to rest for your competition oh and don't worry about Sully, we already sent him an invitation."

Louise just stood there, speechless and utterly miserable, as her mother walked away. So she was a tool to win money? Was that it?

"Are...are you okay?" the little boy asked his cousin in the little english he knew and she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"No...I'm not okay," she answered between sobs, her voice coming out in a barely audible whisper.

* * *

Louise was in her bedroom, her body laying motionless on the bed while her eyes gazed at the moon hanging in the sky through the windows of her balcony. The mansion owned by her family wasn't huge but the garden made it look gigantic. Anyone passing by would know they were one of the rich families around town. Her room consisted of a large bed covered in a red blanket, a wooden desk against the wall infront of her, a fluffy carpet on the floor and sets of drawers for her many clothes. She even had a door leading to a personal bathroom and walk-in closet.

The main entrance to her cozy sanctuary then opened and she sat up. Her grandmother entered, her face displaying a kind smile even if climbing all the way up must have really hurt her old bones.

"?Tienes hambre? (Are you hungry?)" she asked in a gentle voice.

"No. Gracias," the girl replied trying her best to smile. She said she didn't know the language well but that didn't mean she didn't make some efforts on her own to learn a few words. The old woman nodded, her eyes slightly downcast, and quietly closed the door. Louise jumped off the mattress and went to stand infromt of the balcony's sliding doors. Her fingers trailed down the cold glass as she finally realized that it was her last night of freedom. Tomorrow, she would be engaged and expected to have a family with the man that was literally five years older than her. She knew, she asked her mother during dinner pretending she was interested in the topic.

The girl turned her head to gaze at the wireless phone on a little tea table and pondered on calling Saji to tell him the news and if it was possible, for him to sweep her off her feet and ride away with her on his white horse. Literally.

"I need to go to that place," she whispered and slid the glass doors open before stepping outside. The breeze stroke her head on making sheels run down her spine; this night was going to get colder as time went by. She shook her head and put a straight face, her eyes burning with determination, and jumped off the railing. It was only one floor down and she had a rope already tied to a stone rail waiting for her. Louise tied it there some nights ago and hid it between the plants climbing the wall of the mansion. It was her escape route to go to that place, her hideout to forget the tragedy that was her life. Dramas are supposed to only be shown on TV, but then again the shows had to be inspired from something.

She broke into a sprint the moment her feet touched the grass and only slowed down when she was sure she was far away from this prison they called home. She could run away but what would she do in a country she doesn't know yet speak the language? The young girl continued her way towards her destination this time in a calm walk. She climbed a hill and there it stood.

The tower. Her hideaway from the world. It had been there for as long as Louise could remember. She discovered it with her father when she was barely able to walk. These were the good days, the time she didn't have to worry about adult life.

She slid down the slope and landed on the hard metal of the imposing structure. It was so old she sometimes feared it would collapse. Our young explorer made her way across the wreck and soon arrived at the center. She climbed the stairs that were surprisingly still in good shape. Well everything in this place was out of the ordinary, like an unknown force held it together waiting for something or someone to arrive.

"The remains of an old world, so fascinating," she said dreamily. Yes, she wanted to become an historian and archeologist. Those two were usually taken together and she loved both of them. Discovery and study but her parents would have none of it.

_I feel like one of those locked up princesses_, she thought and chuckled a little. At least the thought was amusing enough to lift some of her sorrow.

At the top, she slipped through the half closed door and arrived in what she assumed was the command room. It was a huge room half opened to the outside on the left with a tall pillar at its center. A sort of stage was right under it and that was all. The emptiness of the room never failed to surprise her. Louise walked towards the far back and suddenly tripped. She managed to keep her balance but her feet seemed to have hit something hard. The pain a bit too striking to ignore. She turned around and looked down at a metal bar with strange symbols carved in it. She touched it and it lighted with blue particles. The girl jumped with a yelp, this light seemed familiar.

"I remember! It's the same one used by those Gundams!" she exclaimed. Truthfully, she wasn't scared this place could belong to Celestial Being. She was delighted to discover something new after all this time.

_I'll unravel your mysteries but first, let's start with my race._

Louise positioned herself on her knees then lifted her bottom. This place was her training ground, she loved running but it was only in this place that she felt the freedom of the wind. It was fantastic and magical.

"Everyone on the starting line, get ready for count down..." she muttered her eyes narrowing, her focus now entirely on the finish line at the other side of the room.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Louise took off putting all her strength in her legs. She ran her back upright and her eyes glued to her goal. The stopwatch around her neck was beeping in rhythm with her heart and her breaths came out quick and laboured. She could do it! She was strong!

"I'll show you!" she yelled the sentence directed to her mother as she failed to notice the sparks around the pillar. The bar she tripped on lighted in a blinding light followed by the stage.

"What is..." her question trailed off as she was left speechless. Her legs continued running at the same speed but her eyes now stared at the huge bolt of light that appeared right in her way. Reaching the particles, she saw a figure. The shadow of a person. As she got closer her eyes widened.

Reve was standing there, wearing half torn clothes with an armor on her chest and bandages. The blond girl could only see her side as her friend faced with hateful eyes towards the horizon. A dirty creme colored scarf was floating behind her and in her hands, she held a sword, the handle right next to her ear like she was preparing to launch at someone.

Then Louise went through her, and the light vanished. Her body fell to the ground as she inhaled all the air she could catch. What just happened? She sweared she saw Reve just now in that _projection_.

* * *

A person was standing in the middle of a deserted field. Rocks and mountains surrounded the area but her eyes were glued to the ground. Corpses lay everywhere around her, remains of Mobile Suits scattered around the battlefield. The young girl clenched her gloved hand around her sword. The vital liquid called blood dripping down the blade. She had short brown hair with a blue ribbon clipped at the base. She was wearing a brownish torn shirt under a sheet of metal tied around her chest. Bandages covered her upper arm and stopped right before the leather gloves, a belt with a gun was attached to her white pants and a knife could be seen popping out of her black combat boots.

Her face was emotionless but her eyes were filled with sorrow, anguish and regret.

"This isn't war, it's mass murder," she said gritting her teeth.

"Schenberg! Get in the line!" a man yelled from his spot on the top of a field and she glared at the offcier, her irises turning black. A hand then gripped her shoulders and she spun around ready to stab the intruder.

"Unless you stab my core, my arm will heal," a young man with a striking resemblance to her pointed out pulling the blade out of his bloodied arm. Elise grimaced and immediately took her scarf off to bandage the wound.

"I'm sorry Kaito..." she apologized looking down. She heard a sigh and looked up into the other's purple eyes.

"I know they treat us like crap but don't let the Blue Light fuel your anger," the ELS advised and the girl nodded. They both walked up to their superior and the man grunted.

"You ELSs always cause unecessary bloodshed," he spat and her eyes narrowed.

"Unessary bloodshed? Who is the one responsible of this operation?" she growled and her companion rolled his eyes.

"I could throw you back in the arena for your insolence," came the reply. "Oh but you'll be joining the bloodshed without us _Nasoids _to aid you. Except it'll be by my hands. You got that fattie?"

* * *

"Truly marvelous."

"Oh shut up Kaito."

Elise shifted her sword and set it between her legs, the handle resting against her shoulder. She leaned her head against the wall of the tower and looked at the horizon, the sunset bathing the scenery in a warming light. If only the land wasn't so desolated and rotten. The brunette gazed up at the sky and Kaito lay down on the platform that came out of the castle wall. It was a huge building with turrets and an enormous staircase leading to a courtyard full of Mobile Suits and soldiers.

14th February 2014, end of all hostility between Frankfurt and Brussels. They would now go back to the fortress that was the town. On the outside it may look like a giant wall, but on the inside was situated the most advanced civilisation in the whole world. Brussels, the city of the Blue Light.

Elise tsked, that was were that blasted arena was situated. The arena that developped the two enhanced beings.

The Nasoids more commonly called ELS, Kaito and the ex-human Elise Schenberg. What she was? She had no idea.

"_Spirit project revealed itself to be a complete success with our two prototypes Spirit 00 and 01. Our empire is advancing to a new era_ _of_ _peace and harmony. For our bright new world we will expend our knowledge world wide and develop more competent fighters..."_

"They don't know what they're doing, the Blue Light is not meant for humans," Kaito said emotionlessly and Elise looked down at him with curious eyes.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "The GN-Particles as the empire calls it, is meant to destroy. Not revive," he said.

"Like the Blue Fire that wiped out all Europe, stretching from the west to the northen borders of Russia. It's only blood and wrecks now," she whispered.

"Mankind thinks they can control this power but it will be their downfall," he replied his voice devoid of sadness. What did she expect? Sympathy from an extraterrestial being?

"How about your race?"

"We were born from the Blue Light Elise, Jupiter's core is our mother."

"_We will win this war against the Franks that think of themselves superior because of their massive number of soldiers and military resources but using our Memento Mori, the weapon designed by our great Holy Emperor Aeolia Stieghart we will win the war and expend our empire to the whole continent and more! The ELS have gifted us with this power and we will make good use of it as we promised our celestial allies."_

Kaito smirked and Elise learned only ten month later the atrocity that made her _brother _snigger so the end, she knew they would have to face retribution for their sins one day or another.

"Happy Valentine's day Elise, let's live our last year on Earth to the fullest."

* * *

Elise looked around the dark room and rested her head on her knees. She wrapped her arms around them to give herself warmth in this cold secluded place. Her sword lay next to her, the black handle oddly hot against her hip. This was her cell in the arena, she couldn't help but feel pity for the ones that will join her in this hell.

They weren't living beings, they were objects, tools. She saw it, she and Kaito were the only ones that survived the tests. When she _revived _that day at the hospital after the first wave of fire, she had felt different, like an entirely different person.

And it seemed like the world thought the same. Since she survived, why not others? The problem is that they all died when only one minigram of GN-Particles entered their system. And you know the funny part? Their dead bodies were thrown in the trash, no exageration.

What they didn't understand either, is that Kaito had saved her. Why? She may never know.

The door to her rotten prison – yes, it felt like sleeping in a rat hole dispite the polished metal walls – opened and a tall man with long brown hair tied in a low tail entered.

The brunette grinned.

"Look who came to say hi, how are you doing Holy Emperor?" she asked sniggering the way her brother had so nicely taught her.

"Have you forgotten all your manners?" Aeolia Schenberg now known as Aeolia Stieghart asked crossing his arms.

"I'd like to see you keeping your noble attitude in this rat hole you call a research institute," she spat and he smiled.

"It is, young people study here," he assured and her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you come?" Elise asked her father in the most neutral tone she could muster. "The real question is why you haven't killed me yet, with those powers of yours. You could do anything."

She gritted her teeth and his regretful gaze only fueled her hatred towards the man more.

"You will never call me father again, will you El?"

"I'm an orphan your highness, I'm afraid I never felt the love of a family."

A thick silence followed those words as cold purple eyes kept staring into sad brown ones.

"Elise, I am leaving for Jupiter so I do not know when I'll be back," her father revealed and her eyes widened in true surprise.

"The Nasoid home world?" Elise inquired and he put on a thoughtful face.

"So this is the name of the ELSs? I prefer that over this abreviation. Say have you mastered the shapeshifting yet?" he asked and she relucantly confessed that she hadn't. He turned his back to her and stepped out of the door.

"I know you will never forgive me Elise but let this be my way of redeeming for all the suffering I caused you. I love you my daughter," he said and Elise stared with wide eyes as the door closed. If one took a closer look at the armour-clad door, they would notice a little hair elastic stuck between the door and frame. She stood up and tried pushing the door after some minutes.

It opened.

Elise quickly stepped in the corridor and ran. She had to find Kaito and they would finally be free.

* * *

The night was cold, but she could see faint lights lighting the sky of an orange aurora. Reve was sure of it though, it wasn't the stars. She sat up and straightened up her aching back. She stretched her arms almost touching the branches of the tree she had been previously drooling on. She sighed and leaned back against the trunk, cleaning her mouth along the way. The girl really was a heavy sleeper and she didn't want to know how she looked like asleep. She pondered for a moment on the idea to ask Katrine to take a picture of her during her slumbers but quickly went against it.

The woman wouldn't let it go if it was as horrible as she pictured.

She looked up at the sky again and frowned, now only focusing on the strange sound.

"An...air raid? Out here?" she whispered and her eyes widened. It could only mean that the town near the Titano Machina was being attacked; truly brillant. The brunette groaned and wondered who were the assholes that decided to bomb a freaking city in the middle of the night.

"This era is so twisted, not that back in my time it was any better," she murmured feeling utterly pathetic. She wanted to do something good for once but it appeared that she was only destined to end the world. And soon enough, she would have to get up and start the ascension of the tower without anyone noticing the intruder on the battlefield. With with radars, it was already a lost hope before the phase even began.

_It could be the rebels finally going against the PMC head-on_, she thought and an image of the ruins around her home town suddenly flashed in her mind making her grimace. Reve shook her head, dwelling on the past will not do her any good but as much as she may have changed, she was still human, a human with a heart. Even if her sense of humanity was slightly different than the others.

"Kaito, do you remember our days back in the war?" she asked looking up at the Mobile Suit sitting against the mountain hiding them from view. The brunette was grateful otherwise she would have to see the horrors happening on the other side of the mountain range.

"**Why do you suddenly ask?**" he questionned and she smiled. "I had a dream."

"**So did I, about getting the fuck out of this suit but that won't happen anytime soon.**"

She laughed and heard him curse and whine but payed no mind to his usual antics.

"Sure it won't, you're _our precious_," she said imitating Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

"**Haha, very funny**," came the reply and Reve stood up, jumping to wake up her legs.

"Well, looks like the sounds of battle are dicreasing. Think they're gone?"

"**You should know better, they could last days non-stop**."

She didn't like to admit it but Kaito was awfully right.

_Mankind's advances in technology only helped to create more weapons to destroy each other instead of helping the world_, she thought glaring up at the clouds. She hoped if one even passed above her that he would crash in the dirt.

And sure enough, there was an explosion of light and a line of smoke fell from the sky before crashing on the other side of the little forest.

They stared blankly at the pillar of black clouds. The Mobile Suit then whistled and the young Spirit glared up at him.

"Shut up Kaito. You know pretty well that was out of luck...I mean misfortune," she quickly clarified and facepalmed as she noticed the damage was already done.

"**Sure, continue telling yourself that**," he said. "I could blast you to oblivion too you know?" she threatened and if the other had his real body he would have surely shrugged.

"**That sounds dangerous, I shivering in my metal boots,**" he declared dramaticly and since Reve was being literally mocked by a Mobile Suit decided to just go and see if the pilot of that Tieren was still alive. She put on her mask for precautions and pushed some branches out of her path.

"**Don't worry, that woman won't harm you**," Kaito suddenly reassured and she blinked, spinning around clearly astonished by her partner's words.

"How do you know it's a girl?" she inquired raising an eyebrow. "**Intuition**."

"Yeah more a seventh sense," she countered sighing in exasperation. Aliens were a true mystery to her. Then again, to most of the world too.

"**Isn't there a sixth sense first?**" he asked. "Yeah but you already got that."

And with that said, she dived in the dense woods.

* * *

Soma blinked and covered her face from some dust falling of the ceiling. As she sat up she realized she wasn't at the base but in her Tieren. Her eyes widened as more rubble fell on her and jumped behind her seat just in time to dodge a detached metal plate. She looked up and saw it came from the entrance, the cockpit now half opened. The young soldier stood up then gripped her left arm as pain shot through her shoulder.

She winced, not daring lifting her sleeve for fear of seeing her left scapula twisted in a weird way or even worst, bone sticking out of her bloodied arm. She shook her head to rid her mind of the uneeded gore and tried to climb out of her Mobile Suit using her healthy arm. Soma carefully positioned herself on the plate and jumped as high as she could, the propulsion was hopefully enough to let her grap the side of the cockpit's opening and she hoisted herself up. Outside she tried standing up but found out with horror that she miscalculated the position the robot landed on resulting into her already light body slipping.

_Gravity's a bitch_, was the last thing she thought before falling down. She braced herself for the impact already feeling all her members praticly tearing apart. As her head collided with something hard, she blinked trying to stay conscious and flipped to lied down on her belly. The girl coughed up some blood and grimaced; that meant her inner organs were damaged aswell.

She didn't know for how long she stayed just laying there motionless but during this little rest she managed to gather enough strength to lift herself up. On her knees, she looked at the wreckage that used to be her customed pink Tieren and hugged herself for warmth as a wave of cold hit her. How pathetic was this? Her, a supersoldier, falling in battle. The Colonel would never forgive her and she knows she'll need guts to even show her face after such failure.

But she was alive, at least that was today's success.

Soma stood up and her legs wobbled at her body's full weight. She would have collapsed again if it weren't for her hands instictively taking hold of a nearby bolder. Analysing her surrounding, she realized she landed in the forest near the Tower of Peace.

"But what happened to the others?" she asked herself in a whisper. "I can't hear the sounds of battle anymore."

Did that mean Celestial Being won?

The white-haired girl cursed under her breath and made her way towards an old bridge standing above a canyon. She should be able to get across using that and then luckily reach town. Over there she would phone her team and from there they would normally pick her up. If they could that is. With the Union pulling that kind of stunt on them, both sides must think of them as enemies so it was only a matter of time before the PMC Trust kicked them out of Moralia.

She shook her head and with new found determination, attempted to cross the bridge. Half way to the other side though, she heard a crack and spun around. No one, she sweared she heard like someone stepped on the wood.

Or that it cracked.

Soma screamed as the wooden planks split in half and she was thrown in the air, the center of the bridge collapsing. She felt herself falling and could only wait for the doom that awaited her down this abyss.

Something then grabbed her wrist and her fall was abruptly stopped. Her head shot up to look at her savior and she saw a human arm holding hers. The only thing disturbing about it were the carvings on it that seemed to be as deep as a knife cut.

And from those carvings, came out blue particles that she would only see from a Gundam's reactor.

She gasped and the air suddenly got stuck in her throat as she was propulsed in the air, the arm swinging her up. She flew over the brown-haired person and landed with a thud right behind the unhuman being. The young woman coughed and glance behind her. The stranger turned around and her gaze fell on a white mask. She remembered seeing those purple eyes somewhere.

The figure of the girl in black back at the colony flashed in her mind and she pointed her finger at the person almost instantly.

"You're the girl that saved the colony with that Gundam!" she exclaimed, the thought of her statement being wrong not even crossing her mind.

"And you're the one that shooted that block," Reve replied with no hesitation and the other flinched suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. "You okay though?" she asked in concern and Soma narrowed her eyes in suspicion

"Yes, I'm alright I guess," she answered uncertain. Was that girl sincere? Her words were like a jab back in space and she immediately assumed she was the type of soldier that was cold and heartless. The brunette then walked towards the fallen Mobile Suit and her mouth formed an 'o' of surprise.

"Well, that's one big mess you got yourself in," she commented making the other grimace. "You sure you're not injured or anything?"

Something cold was then pressed against her back and she looked from the corner of her eye to the weapon being pointed at her.

"Hands up," Soma ordered and she complied without complaining. "Who are you?" was the next question and she was tempted the tell one of those cocky comebacks you see on TV but decided against it.

"Someone," she finally answered her tone sincere and she felt the metal pressing harder. That white-haired girl didn't seem satisfied at all. What? That wasn't cocky and she certainly couldn't say who she was.

* * *

Reve stepped out of the bushes followed by a very cautious Soma. The brunette was starting to feel numbness on her back and she groaned but was immediately silenced by her captor. The white-haired girl blinked several times at the sight of the black Mobile Suit simply standing there. It was hidden by the large rocks and she remembered the Mountains near the battlefield. She then grimaced at the thought of all those people killed during the night. And for what? Because some idiots made a huge mistake and they were now in a deep shit. Well who knows? Maybe this situation was at this masked girl's advantage. She seemed to be in that forest for quite a while.

"Truthfully, I don't care if you won your battle or not. The least people near that tower the better," Reve pointed out, voicing her opinion on the matter. The brunette couldn't read minds but at that moment Soma was really tempted to ask. Her prisoner turned her head away from her before she could voice any of her questions and instead stared at the Gundam once again. Was it really a Gundam? It looked more like an advanced model to her. A prototype maybe?

Laughter then echoed and she was ripped out of her reverie. She stared with wide eyes at where that burst came from and instantly thought the crash had damaged her braincells.

The Mobile Suit...was laughing?

"Oh shut up Kaito," Reve ordered her pride taking another blow. "**Oh God! Oh my God! I can't believe what I'm seeing! This is so freaking hilarious!**" Kaito exclaimed and she could already imagine her "brother" benting from laughter. Such a nice family she has.

"It...it just talked," when those words came out of her captor's lips her eyes immediately fell on the soldier with an astonished expression written all over her face.

"You...can hear him?" the Spirit asked and the other just stared at her not uttering a single word.

"**Before you say something stupid, that girl's not one of us**," the Nasoid said seemingly reading her thoughts. They shared a bond afterall.

"One of us?" the Supersoldier repeated and they both turned to face her. Kaito's piercing eyes making her feel scared and tense. What was that thing?

"And you call me stupid?" Reve deadpanned and sighed. She thought things couldn't get more complicated but fate just loved proving her wrong.

"Who are you?" Soma demanded pointing her gun at her, no doubt aiming for the head in case she tried anything suspicious to the white-haired girl.

"Elise Schenberg, Spirit 00 of the Black God order and pilot of Azure," she answered with no trace of hesitation and if her battle partner could, he would have gaped. Her opponent was taken aback by the straight answer.

"Schen...berg? Are you trying to fool me?" she inquired trying to keep her cool. "If you take into consideration the time and our current situation then the answer would most likely be yes," came the reply and Soma was growing irritated by the minute. "But, if you just think for a second about the unbelievable things of this world and my age then the response would be no."

Their gazes locked with one another. The Spirit simply standing there with no trace of fear and the Supersoldier keeping up the stare with shaking hands still holding her weapon.

"And if I don't believe in the impossible?" she asked and Reve smiled. "Then that would contradict my very existence."

They fell in another silence once more. The wind barely making a sound and Kaito not intervening for once.

"Now, would you mind introducing yourself to me?" she proposed. "It's only fair after satisfying your curiosity...or is it not the case?"

"Yes you're right, I don't see the need to tell you who I am," Soma spat and the brunette sighed shaking her head.

"Now that's unfortunate, you're the one being unfair now. Especially with that very threatening pistol of yours," she pointed out in such a casual way, that her captor even wondered if that girl was really unafraid.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one unfair here, I show you my face. You hide yours," she retort and received another sigh. "But won't that make you reconsider your believes?" came the question and her eyes widened before frowning. "Elise" chuckled and took off her mask.

Soma couldn't supress the shriek that came out of her mouth at the sight of the Spirit's face. Her eyes were black, her pupils being the only thing brightly colored. The same carvings then on her arms were under her eyes but not as numerous, the blue particles coming out once in a while.

"Now, if I tell you the Gundams were originally created following me and my partners anatomy. Would you believe me?" she asked loud and clear and Soma did the only thing her mind usually decides when infront of the unknown.

She fired, the bullet coming to pierce the brunette's leg but she didn't flinch. Reve just looked down and instantly remembered how worse she got in the arena back in her time.

"Unless you shoot me in the heart my regeneration abilities will take care of it," she explained and grinned as she dodged another bullet. "But I'm not letting myself die, sadly for you."

With that said, she lunged forward at the speed of the Nasoid she was and grabbed Soma's arm before throwing her above her shoulder making the soldier crash against the floor. She quickly took the knife attached to her old cpator's knee and positioned herself right on top of her, the fabric of her collar between her fingers.

Soma so red and screamed the only name she remembered.

"Allelujiah!"

At that, Reve blinked and the white-haired girl fainted.

* * *

Elise hid behind a wall as other test subjects were slaughtered by the battle droids. It was supposed to be a test, an exam.

It looked like a mass slaughter to her. The scent of the corpses and fresh blood making her head spin. She ran to another safe spot and peeked only to see a little girl that seemed to be barely seven trapped in a corner by two blood thirsty robots. She didn't think and jumped out, cutting them both with her sword. The brunette grabbed the child's wrist and they both scurried away to a secluded corner.

"Are you okay kiddo?" she asked between pants and the other nodded her eyes reflecting her traumatized state.

At such a young age, they shouldn't know what death is.

"Come we need to destroy these things before they kill anymore innocent lives," Elise said. "You're good at climbing?" She nodded. "Good then climb on top of that with this mace the robot left and when I say go, throw it." The girl seemed to understand her orders and did as she was told. Hopefully the plan would work. The ex-human now headed towards the battle scene pushing away the obviously suicidal act she was about to commit and whistled. The robots turned to her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Over here suckers!" she shouted and dodged a laser before dashing towards the trap she set.

"GO!" she yelled and the little girl threw the heavy weapon right in the face of her pursuers that came crashing against one another after the first fell to the ground. They continued like this. Lure, trap, lure, trap until there seemed to be none left. Her new partner jumped of the pole she was previously using and ran towards Elise only to be caught into a trap. Strings shot out of holes in the floor and chained the scared child. She quickly took off towards her and saw a door open from the corner of her eye. A huge battle droid emerged from the darkness and she unsheathed her sword prepared to fight.

She had to protect the girl otherwise that thing would kill her with the trap she was in. The machine threw a flaming spear and she dodged it before lunging forward and cutting his arm off.

"That's for all those lives lost!" she proclaimed finishing it off. Elise inhaled to calm her racing heart and turned around with a smile, she had to cut those strings now.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the flaming spear she dodged embed in the child's stomach.

"NO!" she cried running back only to see the girl smiling before collapsing. Her body now limp.

* * *

"Catch her!"

"Don't let the ELS get away!"

Elise ran, all she could do was run as she slayed many guards that were for the most not involved in her sad story. In was painful, but she knew she'll never get a second chance. She entered a large room and set her eyes on a floating cube. It was producing particles and she knew she had to take away otherwise they would be able to create this monstruous weapon called the Memento Mori.

Yes, the blueprints and other Nasoid knowledge were recorded in this cube of energy. She snatched it out of the pillar and all the computers shut down. Elise felt it fluttering against her skin, the power of the ELSs.

"Get her!" a man ordered and they all aimed their shotguns at her.

She smiled and jumped backwards, her body colliding with the glass of the window.

"I'll die than give you the Cube," she said before gravity claimed her and she fell down the tall building.

* * *

Katrine looked at the fire through the windows of the Black God and smiled, setting her mug of coffee down.

"It will soon be over, tomorrow Moralia will be gone."

* * *

Me: I'm sorry...um...review please?

COM: You dare ask that?

Me: (pales)


End file.
